The Bodyguard
by ferineee
Summary: The bodyguard protect his client and accidentally falling in love with him too / HUNKAI's fic [Sehun/Kai] / chapter 12 is update [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Joonmyun melemparkan setumpuk tabloid yang baru saja terbit pagi ini. Seluruh _cover _depan tabloid tersebut adalah wajah Jongin bersama seorang model yang bahkan tidak Jongin ingat namanya. Belum sempat Joonmyun membuka mulutnya, Jongin langsung kembali berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam _closet_.

"Kau harus berhenti mencium gadis yang tidak kau kenal, Jongin." Joonmyun menghela nafas. Kakak dari pemuda _tan _itu berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Ia tidak mau memarahi adiknya di pagi yang cerah ini. "_Appa, _sangat tidak suka dengan skandal-skandalmu belakangan ini."

Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya anak dari salah satu _entrepreneur_ paling kaya yang berhasil masuk majalah Times, membuat skandal dengan model-model cantik yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Joonmyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Jongin bukan tipe pemuda yang _cassanova_. Kim Jongin lebih masuk ke tipe pria pemalas yang bodoh dan mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf." Jongin masih duduk di lantai kamar mandinya. Ia nyaris menyandarkan kepalanya pada bibir _closet_.

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini, kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. "Jongin, kami tahu kalau kau tidak akan berubah. Mungkin, memang sudah takdirmu untuk terlahir seperti ini." Ujar Jongin lalu menghindar dari gulungan tisiu toilet yang Jongin lemparkan padanya. "Jadi, kami berinisiatif untuk mencarikanmu _bodyguard _yang akan membantumu untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan semacam ini untuk kesekian kalinya."

Rasa sakit kepala yang sedaritadi menyerang Jongin rasanya lenyap entah kemana. Semuanya berganti dengan rasa amarah yang berangsur naik dari bawah sampai puncak kepalanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_." Ujar Jongin tegas. Ia seperti menekankan setiap katanya dan Joonmyun tahu kalau ini bukan suatu tanda yang baik.

"Tapi, kau tetap membutuhkan-"

Sebelum Joonmyun sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria itu langsung mendapat serangan berupa beberapa gulungan tisiu toilet dari Jongin.

.

.

**The Bodyguard **

Main Pairing : SeKai [Sehun/Kai] and other pairings that I haven't decided yet

Rated T and maybe M somedayyy

This is definitely stupid rom-com

Summary : Jongin memerlukan bodyguard yang dapat menjauhkannya dari skandal. Namun, Oh Sehun –bodyguard barunya– malah _menjebaknya _ke dalam skandal yang lebih parah.

a/n : sorry for the cliche title and plot lmao

.

.

Kira-kira sekitar pukul 1 siang, Jongin mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu apartemennya. Jongin yang kala itu sedang bersantai menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemennya dengan malas berjalan menuju ke arah pintu apartemen. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah _intercom_-nya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri membelakanginya. Karena penasaran, Jongin langsung membuka pintu dan pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau siapa?" Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaleng biskuit yang sedaritadi dipeluknya. Ia mengambil sebuah biskuit dan memakannya sambil menilai pemuda itu lewat tatapannya. Oke, pemuda itu cukup tampan – jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman model Jongin, mungkin pemuda itu bisa dikategorikan ke dalam model papan atas untuk merek _abercrombie_.

"Aku Oh Sehun, _bodyguard _barumu." Jawab pemuda bernama Sehun itu dengan tenang. Ekspresinya seperti bongkahan es di kutub utara yang sulit untuk dilelehkan. Jongin menatapnya dengan horor.

Saat tangannya hendak mencengkram kenop pintu untuk menutup pintu tepat diwajah tampan pemuda itu, Sehun langsung menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan anak kecil. Tapi, tindakanmu yang seperti ini jelas menunjukkan presepsi lain." _Fuck_, kenapa pemuda itu terlihat tenang dan dingin sekali?! Jongin langsung membenci Sehun detik itu juga.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengkritikku!" Seru Jongin nyaris melemparkan kaleng biskuit dipelukannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja, aku punya. Bukannya mengkritik seseorang adalah hak dari setiap manusia di bumi ini."

"Umm, iya sih! Tapi kan-"

"Dasar bocah. Kau tidak bisa membalas kata-kataku, kan?"

Kening Jongin mengerut, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan pelukannya terhadap kaleng biskuit itu semakin mengerat. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam sugesti. Ia tidak ingin membuat skandal baru yang melibatkan dirinya, Sehun, dan kaleng biskuit tak berdosa ini. Jongin menarik nafas lalu membuangnya selama lima detik. Sehun hanya terdiam memperhatikannya berusaha menekan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Aku bisa memecatmu sekarang juga!" Ancam Jongin tidak main-main. Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam tidak membalasnya. Jongin sempat berpikir kalau dirinya menenang dan berhasil mengambil kendali dari pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya, hanya ayahmu yang bisa memecatku. Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan fantasi bocah sepertimu. Jadi-"

"_Whatever, _Sehun. _Whatever_!" Aksen inggris Jongin terdengar aneh, sehingga Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menertawainya. Wow, sudah lama Sehun tidak tertawa selepas ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa seperti ini tanpa ada beban dihatinya.

Jongin berusaha menghiraukan tawa _bajingan_ itu. Ia memutar matanya lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Kau mau masuk atau tidak?!"

Sehun langsung berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan _'kau-aneh-dude' _sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Jujur saja, pemuda bernama Oh Sehun ini adalah pemuda paling pelit ekspresi yang pernah Jongin lihat seumur hidupnya. "Tentu saja, aku mau, _Princess_."

"_What the fuck, Sehun_?! Jadi, kalau kau memanggilku _princess_. Aku harus memanggilmu _prince_?" _Please_, ini hanya perkataan sarkastik Jongin yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"_Well_, kau bisa memanggilku _master_ daripada _prince_." Lagi-lagi, Sehun bicara dengan wajah datar yang membuat Jongin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

_What the fuck, Oh Sehun?! Ini baru hari pertama pemuda itu dan dia sudah berhasil membuat Jongin ingin melompat dari balkon apartemennya._

"Oh iya, selama aku menjadi _bodyguard_-mu.. aku akan tinggal satu atap bersamamu. Di sini."

_That's it. Mana pisau? Jongin ingin bunuh diri dan membuang tubuhnya sendiri ke rawa-rawa._

.

.

Rin's note :

A new fic untuk gantinya Accidently Married.. and it's rom-com guys hehe

Awalnya, aku mau bikin chankai's fic dengan plot ini. tapi, setelah aku lihat-lihat personality dari chara si bodyguard ini lebih cocok ke sehun.. so yeah.. gitu deh hehe

Anyways, buat yang besok ujian semangat ya!

P.S laff u gaiss.. if you want to ask anything just ask me on my askfm (ferineee)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : The Spoiled Boy

.

.

Tinggal satu atap bersama Oh Sehun jelas bukan sesuatu yang Jongin anggap menyenangkan.

Jongin merasa canggung karena ia tidak pernah tinggal satu atap dengan orang asing biasanya. Namun, berbeda dengan Jongin. Sehun tampak nyaman-nyaman saja tinggal bersamanya. Malah, mungkin Sehun merasa _terlalu _nyaman. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya setiap mendapati Sehun sedang membajak televisinya.

"Aku mau nonton HBO!"

"Tapi, aku sedang menonton FOX, Bocah!"

Lihat, Sehun malah terlihat lebih galak darinya. Padahal, televisi dan parabola itu milik Jongin! Dengan wajah jengkel, Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan sengaja membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Ia berharap Sehun akan sadar dan kemudian, meminta maaf padanya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit menunggu di dalam kamar. Sehun tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_FUCK YOU, OH SEHUN!" _teriak Jongin.

"_FUCK YOU BACK, KIM JONGIN!" _balas Sehun, ikutan berteriak.

_WHAT THE FUCK?! _Jongin tidak tahan lagi! Dua hari tinggal bersama Sehun nyaris membuatnya gila.

Jongin menyalakan komputernya berniat untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan memainkan salah satu game horor favoritnya – Slenderman. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya yang berada di atas berdering menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Jongin meraih ponsel tersebut dengan malas lalu menerima panggilan telpon.

"Halo?"

"_Jongin-ah, apa kabar?"_

"Umm, ini siapa ya?" Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sebentar untuk melihat nomor orang yang menelponnya itu. _Unknown number_. Pria yang menelponnya ini menggunakan _private number_. Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Halo? Halo? Kau masih ada di sana?"_

"Ya."

"_Good. I just want you to know that I miss you, baby."_

"Hah?" Jongin tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia tidak mungkin membalas _'what the fuck, dude' _atau mengutuki pria itu dengan berbagai macam kata kotor. Bisa saja, pria ini adalah wartawan iseng yang sengaja ingin mencari-cari berita buruk tentang dirinya.

Namun, jujur saja Jongin mengenali suara pria ini.

"_Someday, we will meet again. See you, Jonginie."_

Lalu, sambungan telpon terputus. Dengan gelisah, Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri Sehun yang sedang asyik menonton CSI. Sejenak, mata Jongin terpaku memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak hanyut ke dalam serial tersebut. Apa sebegitu sukanya pria _es batu _itu dengan serial detekif atau pembunuhan?

"Sehun." Jongin memanggilnya dengan sedikit ragu. Sehun segera menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati ekspresi lain diwajah Jongin. Kening Sehun mengerut. _Something's wrong_.

Pria itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Jongin. Tanpa perlu Jongin menjelaskannya, Sehun tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu _bocah_ itu. "Ada apa, Jongin? Cepat beritahu aku." Sehun tidak bermaksud memerintahnya. Ia hanya terbawa emosi karena apapun yang terjadi kepada Jongin akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"Seseorang menelponku barusan dengan _private number_. Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, Sehun. Dia seolah mengenalku dan bilang kalau dia merindukanku. Tapi, dia tidak memberitahu siapa dirinya." Jelas Jongin, jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu terlihat takut akan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. "Mungkin, itu hanya telpon iseng."

"Mana mungkin! Aku yakin telpon itu bukan sekedar telpon iseng. Kau harus memercayaiku, Sehun!" Seru Jongin. Pemuda itu berharap, kali ini saja, Sehun mau mendengarkannya dan kemudian, menyelidiki siapa penelpon misterius itu. Jongin tidak mau menerima panggilan kedua. Ataupun panggilan-panggilan lainnya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Kau hanya parno saja." Jawab Sehun dengan tenang.

Jawaban Sehun itu berhasil membuat Jongin mendengus keras. Perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap pemuda itu bukan sekedar jengkel lagi. Melainkan, kebencian. Bisa tidak, sekali saja Sehun mendengarkannya dan tidak bertindak sesuka hati pemuda itu. Bukannya, ini adalah tugas Sehun untuk melindunginya. Tanpa berargumentasi, Jongin berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya.

Kali ini, ia tidak membanting pintu kamarnya. Namun, Sehun tahu kalau Jongin marah padanya. _Well, that's good._

Sehun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seorang temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai _shield (pelindung) _keluarga Kim. "Halo? Jongdae. Ya, ini Sehun. Dengar, aku membutuhkanmu untuk meng-_hack _ponsel Jongin. Lalu, kau lacak panggilan terakhir dari _private number s_ekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Beberapa detik, Sehun terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Jongdae di sebrang sana. "Apa? Kau tidak bisa meng-_hack_nya? Biasanya kan, kau hanya membutuhkan nomor seseorang dan bisa langsung melacak panggilan terakhirnya. Apa? Kali ini, kasusnya berbeda? _What the fuck, _Jongdae! Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku yakin kau hanya malas saja untuk berpindah dari ranjangmu." Nada suara Sehun tidak terdengar seramah sebelumnya. Jongdae yang awalnya berniat bercanda langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

"Oke, oke, aku sudah tenang. Aku hanya tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang. Ini masalah serius. Keselamatan Jongin adalah prioritasku, Jongdae. Aku tidak ingin seseorang menyentuhnya atau bahkan melukainya." Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya dapat berkata-kata seperti itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu takut jika seseorang melukai klien-nya. Biasanya, Sehun tidak _seposesif _ini.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengangguk pelan meskipun Jongdae tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ya, terima kasih, Jongdae. Aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Setelah itu, sambungan telpon terputus. Sehun membanting dirinya jatuh ke atas sofa. Matanya kembali terfokus ke layar televisi, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Jongdae barusan. _Keselamatan Jongin adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Jongin atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Sehun rela mempertaruhkan keselamatannya sendiri demi Jongin – kliennya._

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Jongin masih mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sehun yang sudah mulai melelah menonton maraton serial favoritnya tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Ia memegang perutnya yang sedaritadi sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Sehun melirik ke arah kamar Jongin. Ia yakin pemuda itu juga pasti kelaparan sekarang.

Dengan sedikit cemas, Sehun berjalan menghampiri kamar Jongin. Awalnya, ia mengetuk pintu dahulu sebanyak tiga kali. Namun, karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kecemasan Sehun semakin bertambah. Ia segera mencengkram kenop pintu dan untungnya Jongin tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sehun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin.

Untungnya, ia masih menemukan Jongin di sana – tidur berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas lega lalu menutup pintu kamar. Ia mendekati Jongin lalu jongkok di sisi ranjang pemuda itu tepat di samping wajah Jongin. "Hei, bangun, ini sudah malam." Bisik Sehun. Namun, Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bangun, Jongin." Kali ini, Sehun tidak lagi menjaga volume suaranya. Ia sengaja membesarkan suaranya tepat di samping telinga Jongin. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mulai mengedipkan matanya dan terbangun.

Saat kedua mata pemuda itu balas menapat Sehun. Sehun dapat menyimpulkan kalau Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka jika tidurnya diganggu. "Kau boleh menghinaku, mengataiku atau tidak memercayaiku. Tapi, jangan pernah.." Nada suara Jongin tidak terdengar main-main. Sehun menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa mulai merasa ngeri melihat pemuda yang seperti kerasukan roh jahat ini. "sekalipun membangunkanku kalau aku sedang tidur!" Bentak Jongin.

Sehun hanya nyengir, bingung ingin membalas apa. "Tapi, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak kelaparan?"

Sebelum sempat Jongin berbohong, perutnya sudah _berkata_ jujur terlebih dahulu. Suara perut Jongin berhasil memecah ketegangan di antara mereka berdua serta mengundang derai tawa dari Sehun. Pria _es batu_ itu tergelak membuat Jongin merasa semakin jengkel kepadanya. "Kau ingin kutendang ke pluto atau kukubur sampai ke pusat bumi?!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja ke Pizza Domino?" Ajakan tiba-tiba Sehun itu membuat Jongin tertegun sejenak. _Sehun serius mengajaknya makan di luar berduaan?_ Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa canggung setiap membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun duduk bersama di salah satu restoran ditemani oleh lilin-lilin romantis-

"Jangan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh, Bocah!" Seru Sehun. Pria itu berhasil menghancurkan segala macam imajinasi romantis yang mulai tersusun di dalam pikiran Jongin. Jongin memutar matanya berpura-pura kalau tuduhan Sehun itu jelas tidak benar.

Namun, sayangnya Oh Sehun dapat mencium kebohongannya dengan mudah.

"Aku mulai meragukan orientasi seksualmu, Jongin. Apa sebegitu tertariknya dirimu denganku?" Jongin tahu kalau Sehun hanya bermain-main dengannya. Pria itu pasti tidak serius menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Namun, itu bukan berarti Jongin tidak merasa tersinggung oleh pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Aku _straight_! Kau tidak pernah melihat foto-foto skandalku? Apa itu tidak membuktikan sesuatu, huh?"

"Hehehe. Aku hanya bercanda denganmu, Bocah." Sehun kembali tergelak. Pria itu menertawai Jongin seolah Jongin adalah hiburan terbaiknya. Jongin menatapnya dengan jengkel merasa semakin gerah setiap Sehun menyebutnya _bocah_.

_What the- _usia Jongin nyaris menginjak 22 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Bocah bukan lagi sebutan yang pantas baginya lagi. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang seharusnya tidak membutuhkan perlindungan dari orang lain.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Aku yakin usia kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh."

"Siapa bilang? Tahun ini usiaku akan menginjak 28 tahun."

Jongin terdiam dengan mulut menganga, sama sekali tidak siap akan jawaban Sehun itu. Tidak mungkin usia Sehun 28 tahun! Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang usianya nyaris menginjak tiga puluh tahun memiliki wajah seusia Jongin? _Well, fuck it. _Dunia memang terkadang tidak adil.

Dengan lengkungan bibir tertarik ke atas dan tatapan seduktif yang dipaksa, Sehun berkata. "Aku tahu kalau aku tampan. Aku tahu kalau aku ini _baby-face_." Lalu, _ahjussi _setengah setan itu terbahak keras membuat Jongin ingin menampar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Terserah. Intinya, sekarang aku lapar sekarang!" Rajuk Jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, _Princess_. Setelah itu, kita ke McDonald."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah, _princess_ atau panggilan aneh lainnya!"

"Oke. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu _baby_."

Skak mat. Tiga bantal yang tadinya terbaring tenang di atas ranjang langsung melayang tepat mengenai wajah Sehun. Karena serangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba, tiga bantal itu berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh ke belakang. Jongin bersorak menang di atas ranjangnya. Sementara, Sehun merintih kesakitan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

_Fuck. _Sehun menyesal karena telah meremehkan Jongin. Ia harusnya sadar kalau Kim Jongin bisa menjadi _evil _jika ia sudah menekan kesabaran bocah itu terlalu jauh. Jongin yang masih menertawai Sehun di atas ranjang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan wajah puas, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan menarik tangannya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh ke atas Sehun.

Karena latihan rutin bertahun-tahun, Sehun memiliki reflek yang bagus. Ia segera menahan berat tubuh Jongin dengan mengangkat kedua sisi pinggang Jongin. Sementara, tangan Jongin berada di antara bahu Sehun untuk menyangga dirinya sendiri. Keempat mata mereka saling bertemu mengubah situasi menjadi lebih... _menegangkan, _bagi Jongin.

Jongin berusaha untuk bangun, namun kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya menahan dirinya. Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memaki Sehun atau meminta bajingan itu melepaskannya. Namun, kedua belah mata Sehun yang tidak beralih sedikit pun darinya membuat ia membeku.

Jongin tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan siapapun – mau itu pria, wanita maupun keluarganya sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin dapat memperhatikan lekuk wajah seseorang secara dekat. Sehun memiliki garis rahang dan hidung yang tegas, bibirnya cukup tebal, lalu matanya.. itu adalah bagian yang membuat Jongin terpaku padanya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita ke McDonald." Ujar Sehun kembali merusak _suasana_ di antara mereka berdua. Jongin sengaja menghela nafas di depan wajah Sehun, tidak perduli jika nafasnya bau atau tidak. "_Goddamn it_, Jongin! Nafasmu bau sekali." Seenaknya saja, Sehun mendorong dirinya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Saat suara pintu tertutup terdengar, entah mengapa Jongin langsung berguling-guling di lantai kamarnya. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Kenapa jantungnya berdetak secepat ini? Apa ini tanda-tanda kalau Sehun sedang mencoba membunuhnya secara perlahan? Ah, ya! Pasti itu! Sehun menggunakan trik kotornya untuk membuat Jongin mati muda karena serangan jantung!

Jongin berhenti menggulingkan dirinya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidur telentang menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke depan mulutnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Hm, nafasnya normal-normal saja. Siapa bilang nafasnya bau? Apa Sehun hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua? Atau.. mungkin Sehun sedang flu? Pasti, Sehun sedang flu!

Lagi-lagi, Jongin menyimpulkan jawaban yang melenceng dari kenyataan.

.

.

Perjalanan dari apartemen Jongin menuju McDonald terdekat tidak memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. Selama perjalanan, Jongin tidak berhenti mengganggu Sehun dengan menyanyikan berbagai macam lagu yang diputar oleh salah satu stasiun radio. Sehun nyaris menabrakkan mobil ke pohon karena suara Jongin yang bahkan tidak bisa terdefinisi saking buruknya.

Sesampainya mereka di McDonald, Jongin langsung melangkah riang menuju tempat pemesanan. Sementara, Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang merasa kelelahan karena tingkah menyebalkan bocah yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Aku mau pesan double cheese burger, french fries, dan yang pasti fried chicken! Umm, dua fried chicken! Dan, umm, french fries-nya tambah satu lagi!" Sehun pikir Jongin sedang memesankannya juga. Namun, saat pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau mau pesan apa?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang kemudian terbuka lebar, begitupun dengan pelayan McDonald yang sedang melayani mereka berdua.

_What the fuck! _"Umm, aku.. coca cola saja." Jawab Sehun. Mendadak, ia tidak merasa lapar lagi.

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Serius, Jongin. Aku bukan tipikal pemakan rakus sepertimu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin. Jongin memutar matanya lalu beralih pada pelayan itu.

Setelah membayar pesanan makanannya dan juga Sehun. ("Aku saja yang bayar! Kau kan bekerja padaku jadi aku yang bayar!" Jongin _ngotot _dan Sehun yang tidak mau mencari malas dengannya hanya pasrah, membiarkan Jongin membayar coca cola-nya). Mereka menyingkir sebentar ke pojok _counter _menunggu pesanan mereka berdua. Kira-kira kurang dari lima menit, pesanan Jongin dan coca cola Sehun sudah siap untuk dibawa ke meja terdekat.

Suasana restoran kala itu tidak begitu ramai dan cenderung sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini termasuk hari biasa dan waktu sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul sepuluh malam. Jongin memilih sembarang tempat dan berakhir menduduki kursi yang berada di tengah restoran. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dan kemudian, duduk di sebrang pemuda itu.

Sementara Jongin sibuk melahap ketiga jenis makanannya, Sehun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Jongin sambil menyedot coca cola-nya. Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun. "Apa?!" Tanya pemuda itu, tidak bermaksud untuk membentak.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tertahan. Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menyantap makanannya. Sehun mendengus tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau menjadi _bodyguard _seorangbocah _chaebol _seperti Kim Jongin cukup menghiburnya.

"Kim Jongin."

Dengan mulut penuh ayam serta kentang goreng, Jongin menyahut. "Apa?"

Sehun menopang satu dagunya dengan pandangan tertuju lurus pada Jongin. Jongin yang entah mengapa mulai merasa gugup perlahan-lahan menelan seluruh isi mulutnya dengan susah payah. Apa Sehun kembali bermain-main dengannya? Apa pria itu berusaha membuat dirinya mati muda karena serangan jantung?

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka. Kau adalah tanggungjawabku sejak aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-mu. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, siapapun yang berusaha menyakitimu, akan _kuhabisi_ dengan tanganku sendiri."

Jongin hanya melongo tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apa yang Sehun katakan barusan terdengar seperti skenario film romance-action, dimana pemeran utama pria sedang berusaha melindungi pemeran utama wanita. Tunggu, kalau begitu.. Jongin adalah pemeran utama wanita? _What the hell? No fucking way!_

"Pegang janjiku itu!" Lalu, Sehun menepuk pipinya membuat Jongin nyaris menyemburkan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih berusaha dilunakkannya di dalam mulut.

_That's it. Pria pedo ini memang sedang berusaha membunuhnya secara perlahan._

.

.

Rin's note :

HI GUYSS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ^^ I'm back with a new chapter and tbh, aku bingung mau nulis apa di author's note kali ini..

Palingan aku mau minta saran kalian aja soal.. siapa yang cocok jadi karakter antagonis or villian di fanfic ini? kalau bisa yang anti-mainstream hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : The Broken Boy

* * *

"Apa dia harus mengikuti kita terus-menerus?" Tanya Taemin. Sesekali, ia melirik Sehun yang balas mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Jongin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika Taemin berpikir ia menginginkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya terus 24 jam. Maka, pemuda itu salah besar. Jongin melirik Sehun malas. Sehun membalas tatapannya dengan satu alis terangkat naik seolah menanyakan _ada apa? _Jongin membalasnya dengan dengusan keras.

"Taemin-ssi, sepertinya Anda lupa tugas saya sebagai _bodyguard _Kim Jongin." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dengan sopan. Terlalu sopan malah, menurut Jongin.

"Tapi, serius _deh.. _kau protektif sekali dengan Jongin. Lama-lama, kau terlihat seperti kekasihnya!" gurau Taemin. Bajingan itu lalu tergelak keras membuat Jongin memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf. Saya bukan gay dan Kim Jongin-ssi bukan tipe saya, seandainya saya gay."

Lagi-lagi, Sehun membalas gurauan Taemin dengan sopan. Pria itu lama-lama lebih mirip politikus yang selalu menjaga _image_-nya agar di depan publik. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar akan jawaban Sehun yang sekaligus adalah sindiran untuknya. "Hei! Memangnya, apa yang salah denganku? _I'm hot, sexy, and fucking rich. _Apa yang kurang dariku?" Jelas kalau Jongin tersinggung. Ia tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun seumur hidupnya.

Dengan seringai, Sehun menjawab. "Aku tidak suka bocah."

Respon simpel Sehun itu kembali mengundang tawa Taemin. Pemuda itu tampaknya sangat terhibur oleh _moment _ter-_bully_nya Kim Jongin yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang berani mencibir Jongin seperti Sehun. "OMG, kau keren, Sehun! Jadilah sahabat baruku!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak ingin bersahabat dengan bocah juga."

Jawaban Sehun itu berhasil membuat senyum dibibir Taemin lenyap dan berganti menjadi wajah murung. Sedangkan, giliran Jongin yang tergelak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taemin dengan jarinya. "Rasakan itu! Sehun punyaku!" Ujar Jongin lalu kembali tertawa. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Sehun dan Taemin langsung saling pandang. Sementara, Jongin masih menertawai hal yang dianggapnya lucu itu. Taemin memutar matanya lalu menenggak kopinya yang mulai dingin. Sehun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Jongin lalu menepuk pipi pemuda itu pelan membuat Jongin berhenti tertawa.

"_Waeyo?"_

"Sekilas info, aku bukan milikmu. Aku adalah milik pacarku."

Taemin nyaris menyemburkan kopinya ke wajah Jongin. Sementara, Jongin melongo benar-benar terkejut akan pernyataan Sehun barusan. Oke, jadi Sehun punya pacar. Um, oke. Lalu, apa urusannya dengan Jongin? Ini bukan masalah baginya. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa terganggu?

"Um, oke. Aku kan hanya bercanda, _man_. Jangan terlalu diambil serius." Jongin tertawa canggung lalu memukul bahu Sehun pelan. Taemin menatapnya dengan tatapan '_what-the-fuck-dude'_. Sementara, pria _es batu _di hadapannya itu hanya memperhatikannya. Lagi-lagi, Sehun tidak bisa membaca Jongin dan tingkah idiotnya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berada dalam kecanggungan antara Sehun dan Jongin, Taemin memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_-nya. Ada mata kuliah yang harus dirinya hadiri sebentar lagi. Jongin memeluk Taemin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pemuda itu pergi keluar dari kafe. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Taemin, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang berubah muram.

"Dia pasti sahabat terbaikmu." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin berhenti mengaduk-aduk kopinya lalu menatap Sehun. Ia dapat melihat jelas seseorang yang berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mungkin, itu cuma imajinasinya. Namun, jika memang benar.. Jongin tidak bisa menutup dirinya dari Sehun. Entah mengapa, ia memercayainya meski mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang dari sebulan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan, oh, dia juga sahabat satu-satunya. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Karena kau tahu lah, mereka semua hanya mengincar harta serta popularitasku." Balas Jongin. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sendiri berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

"Aku sempat meminta Joonmyun hyung untuk mengizinkanku kuliah. Tapi, karena skandal yang terlalu banyak dan potensi membuat skandal yang lebih parah lagi. Dia melarangku. Aku tidak menyalahkannya sih. Aku memang tipe pria ceroboh yang mudah diperalat."

_That's it_. Sehun tidak bisa melihat sisi _menyedihkan _seorang bocah idiot seperti Jongin lebih lama lagi. Sisi seperti ini tidak cocok untuknya. Jongin lebih cocok dengan _image _idiot yang selalu membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya mati-matian. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin kembali melongo. Karena, sungguh, respon Sehun itu _random _sekali dan selalu berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Hah?"

"Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Seru Sehun tidak main-main.

Jongin segera bangkit berdiri dan mengekor mengikuti Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kemana pria _es batu _itu akan membawanya. Namun, ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak mungkin mengajaknya ke tempat berbahaya seperti markas gembong narkoba di Busan – jika pria itu masih menginginkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun bungkam tidak berniat membuka percakapan sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Jongin kemana pria itu akan membawanya. Selama perjalanan, Jongin tidak berhenti memperhatikannya dan tanpa sengaja terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang _terlalu _tampanuntuk ukuran seorang _bodyguard_. Jongin melepas kacamata _rayban_-nya lalu memakaikannya pada Sehun. Awalnya, Sehun ingin menolak. Namun, saat melihat senyum lebar merekah di bibir Jongin. Sehun segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nah, kalau begin.. kau kan jadi semakin _jjang_! Aku yakin pacarmu juga akan semakin menyukaimu!" mendengar Jongin membicarakan kekasihnya, Sehun langsung menggigit bibir. Ia tidak menanggapi pujian Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu memutar radio.

Lagu Style milik Taylor Swift melantun mengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya. Sementara, Sehun semakin risih dengan kacamata yang Jongin pakaikan padanya.

Saat Jongin membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di parkiran suatu tempat dan senja berganti menjadi malam. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati jok di sampingnya kosong. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan ia tercenung. Sehun membawanya ke semacam festival di malam hari yang letaknya berada di pinggir Sungai Nakdong.

"Dua tiket untuk kita berdua." Dua lembar tiket kini berada di depan Jongin dan saat Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya dan jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Mengingat kata-kata Sehun soal statusnya yang sudah tidak single lagi, Jongin langsung mundur menjauh darinya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun. Pria itu tidak begitu memikirkan reaksi aneh Jongin. Meski, reaksi Jongin cukup mengganggunya tanpa alasan yang bisa ia jabarkan.

Jongin kembali mengekor di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Ia cuma tahu kalau ia ada di Busan sekarang. "Aku tidak mungkin menggenggam tanganmu karena kita tidak mau dianggap pasangan gay." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Pria itu terus berjalan menuju gerbang pintu masuk dan Jongin tidak berhenti mengikutinya dari belakang. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau memegang ujung kemejaku agar kau tidak tersesat. Aku yakin festival ini akan ramai sekali."

Awalnya, Jongin tidak mau karena dia bukan bocah lagi yang bisa tersesat di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Namun, setelah ia berada di dalam area festival. Jongin langsung mencengkram ujung kemeja Sehun dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pertama, kita harus kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam dan hanya balas menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah menghadiri festival semacam ini. Kau tahu sendiri, seperti apa selera keluargaku. Mereka tidak menyukai atau punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini." Jongin tersenyum getir membuat Sehun ingin menggenggam tangannya.

"Tapi, ada satu wahana yang selalu ingin kucoba dari kecil." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Semangat masa kecilnya kembali hadir membuat Jongin merasa waktu berputar kembali ke masa kecilnya. Ia merasa seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang selalu merengek kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk pergi ke salah satu festival tahunan di Seoul.

Dan jawaban yang diterimanya selalu sama. Penolakan yang berujung cibiran dan tangisan darinya.

"Apa?"

"Bianglala."

Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menariknya menuju wahana bianglala yang letaknya dekat dengan sungai. "Kau tidak takut kalau kita disangka pasangan gay?" Tanya Jongin. Pemuda itu memasang senyum anehnya membuat Sehun langsung menyesali keputusannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Wah, kau labil juga ya." Cibir Jongin.

"Diam, Bocah!" Seru Sehun. Namun, genggamannya pada tangan Jongin semakin mengerat. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, pemandangan Busan dari atas sini terlihat sangat indah. Jongin melihat gemerlap lampu kota Busan yang terasa begitu dekat hingga ia bisa menggapainya. Jongin juga Sungai Nakdong yang mengalir tenang di bawahnya. Ada banyak hal yang dapat Jongin lihat dan kagumi dari atas sini. Matanya terpaku pada langit malam yang seperti menyatu dengan gemerlap lampu di sebrang sana. Jongin mengulum senyum lalu melirik Sehun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Akan kunaikkan gajimu jika setiap hari kau mengajakku ke sini."

Sehun mendengus keras lalu untuk pertama kalinya selama nyaris sebulan ini, pria _es batu_ itu tersenyum. Meskipun, senyumnya lebih mirip seringai. "Aku bekerja pada ayahmu. Jadi, dia yang membayar gajiku."

Jongin memutar matanya lalu memberikan jari tengahnya pada Sehun. Ia kembali mengamati keindahan Kota Busan tanpa menyadarinya kalau tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. "Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin berbalik padanya lalu mengangguk. Dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan _oh_. Kali ini, Jongin hanya mendecak dan memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Namun, tanpa dirinya ketahui Sehun semakin mendekatkan diri padanya, berharap kalau kedekatan di antara mereka berdua dapat menghangatkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan sekali. Kukira waktu itu aku akan mati. Tapi, sayangnya.. tidak. Aku masih tetap hidup." Jongin sengaja mengalihkan wajahnya agar Sehun tidak melihat betapa kacaunya seorang Kim Jongin di dalam sana. Selama ini, Jongin selalu memakai _topeng _yang disukai publik dan para _penjilat _di sekitarnya. Jongin melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menutupi kegelisahan di dalam dirinya.

"Sedangkan, salah seorang temanku harus menggantikan posisiku. Dia meninggal karena aku. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Kau tahu, setiap malam aku selalu terbangun hanya karena mimpi buruk yang sama. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahan."

Kali ini, barulah Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun tertegun menatap Jongin yang menangis tersedu di hadapannya. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat dan Sehun tahu kalau itu bukan karena angin malam yang bertiup ke arahnya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Jongin merasa bodoh karena telah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Harusnya ia tidak semudah ini menangis dan membeberkan sebagian pikirannya pada seseorang yang mungkin tidak memiliki emosi seperti Oh Sehun.

Namun, saat tangan Sehun merangkul dirinya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia harus menarik penyesalannya itu atau malah semakin menyesali tindakan gegabahnya.

Ia harusnya mendorong Sehun karena tindakan pria itu sangat tidak profesional. Namun, untuk sekali ini saja.. biarkan Jongin bersandar pada seseorang. Ia tidak bisa berdiri tegar terus-menerus dengan _topeng _palsu yang setiap hari semakin menyiksa dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, setiap kau mengalami mimpi buruk. Bangunkan aku, oke? Kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Kau punya aku sebagai temanmu atau entahlah. Intinya, aku ada di sini untukmu." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun serius dengan perkataannya atau tidak. Namun, jika seandainya dia hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Jongin tetap akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Seolah mengetahui pikiran Jongin, Sehun menegaskan ucapannya barusan. "Aku serius, Bocah. Ini bukan sekedar basa-basi saja."

Jongin mendengus di dalam pelukannya dan kemudian, berbisik. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, bianglala bergerak turun dan sampai mereka berada di bawah. Jongin masih berada di dalam dekapan Sehun.

.

.

"_Hello? I have some information for you."_

"_What kind of information?"_

"_It's about your Jongin. I think he's with someone else now."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh Sehun. The bodyguard. Menurutku, dia ancaman bagi misi kita."_

"_Benarkah? Well, kau tahu harus melakukan apa."_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan langsung menghabisinya tanpa perlu kau suruh."_

"_Good job. Aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu sebelum aku pulang ke Korea."_

"_Yeah, whatever. Anyways, boleh aku melukai Jongin-mu?"_

"_Of course. Kau pikir, untuk apa aku mendapatkannya kembali? Kau tahu rencana awalku."_

"_Membunuh Kim Jongin?"_

"_Yeah, kau benar."_

"_Aku suka dengan idemu itu. Lalu, aku akan membunuh ayahnya. Dan kekayaannya akan menjadi milkku."_

"_Whatever, Dude. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku."_

"_And it isn't my business either."_

"_Yeah, you right."_

Dan setelah itu, sambungan telpont terputus.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

IM SORRY FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATEEE.. aku benar-benar susah update sekarang karena komputer dibajak kakakku.. But, janji deh pas liburan nanti aku bakal sering update dan ofc, akan lebih panjang jugaa hehe.. chapternya, I meant lol

Anyways, kalian bisa ngerasain kan perkembangan hubungan Sehun sama Jongin? Yeah, aku memang sengaja bikin hubungan mereka jadi lebih lunak begini. Aku mau lebih menggali konflik yang mulai keliatan di sini hehe.. dan untuk villain di fanfic ini, aku belum mutusin siapa.. tapi siapapun dia, aku nggak mau hal itu jadi mengganggu, oke? Anyways, kemarin aku minta saran kalian, kan? Dan aku mutusin buat ambil vote. Jadi, pilihan terbanyak akan aku jadiin _salah satu_ cast villain di sini.

P.S yeah sehun punya cewek.. yang pastinya bukan author lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : The Helpless Boy

* * *

Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik. Ia akan membidik titik itu dengan pistol digenggamnya erat sekarang. Sehun menekan pelatuk pistol membuat suara menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Ketika Sehun membuka kacamata hitam serta _earphone_-nya, ia memandang lurus ke ujung ruangan. Seperti biasanya, ia berhasil mengenai titik yang berada di tengah lingkaran itu. Sehun tersenyum puas.

Kala itu, Sehun hanya memakai kaos dengan leher 'v' yang rendah serta tangan buntung. Sehingga, menunjukkan _biceps_-nya yang berukuran normal serta terlihat kuat tanpa harus kita merasakannya. Keringat bercucuran turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di sini." suara seorang wanita yang terdengar seperti alunan musik _jazz_ di telinganya membuat Sehun merasa jauh lebih tenang. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lantas menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang wanita dengan paras layaknya dewi Yunani berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita itu hanya memakai _push-up bra _serta celana _training_ yang menunjukkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Sehun ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ramping wanita itu lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher wanita itu. "Hai, Miranda." sapa Sehun. Tangan pria itu menarik pinggang Miranda mendekat padanya hingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan.

"Bagus. Kau tidak memanggilku _baby _lagi. Aku paling benci dengan panggilan sayang itu."

Sehun hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya. Miranda adalah seorang agen FBI yang sedang ditugaskan di Korea Selatan untuk menyelidiki penggelapan uang yang bernilai ratuan juta dollar dari seorang pejabat negara ke salah satu kelompok mafia terbesar di Asia, yang kebetulan sedang menetap di Korea. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Miranda meninggalkan kesan buruk pada diri Sehun. Waktu itu ia sempat _tidak sengaja_ menembak Miranda karena mengira gadis itu bukan anggota FBI.

Lalu, setelah itu entah mengapa mereka malah berteman. Dan pertemanan berakhir menjadi percintaan. Ya, Miranda Kerr adalah kekasih Oh Sehun yang minggu depan akan pulang ke negara asalnya, yang artinya percintaan mereka kandas sampai di situ saja. Miranda tidak percaya dengan _long distance relationship_ dan sejujurnya, Sehun juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Miranda adalah cinta.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sehun seraya mengecup kening wanita itu.

Ketika Sehun menjauh sedikit darinya, Miranda menatapnya dengan kening mengerut. Apa ada yang salah? "Kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Harusnya aku tidak datang ke sini." sesal Miranda.

"Memangnya salah kalau kita menikmati sisa waktu bersama kita seperti ini? Well, sebenarnya jika kau mau melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku bisa kok! Kau saja yang terlalu pesimis dan paranoid." Sehun merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang selalu berargumen pada Miranda. Jika ada yang bilang suatu hubungan dapat mengubah seseorang antara menjadi gila atau lebihbaik, Sehun amat mendukung hipotesa itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Sebaiknya, kau pergi saja."

"Kau yang baru datang! Harusnya, kau yang pergi!" tukas Sehun. Miranda menatapnya dengan alis naik sebelah. Ada yang aneh dengan pria yang katanya sedingin es balok ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi _chilidish_ begini?"

"Siapa yang chilidish? Jangan menunduh sembarangan! Oke, sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi." Sehun memutuskan. Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju bangku panjang yang berada di samping pintu keluar. Ia mengambil tas-nya lalu nyaris berlari keluar dari area pelatihan.

Miranda memperhatikan punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena melepaskan pria sebaik Sehun. Namun, apa daya.. Miranda tahu jika ia tidak memaksakan perasaan Sehun padanya. Wanita itu tahu kalau perasaan Sehun tidak sebesar perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Jika mungkin, Miranda rela mati untuknya. Maka mungkin, Sehun akan berpikir dahulu sebelum melakukannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas seraya berjalan mendekati samsak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ring tinju. Dasar _man-child_, batinnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya merasa begitu lelah. Ia sudah menduga kalau pertemuannya dengan Miranda tidak akan berakhir baik. Seharusnya, ia mulai mempertimbangkan status Miranda sebagai kekasihnya. Seharusnya, ia memutuskan Miranda sebelum wanita itu mendahuluinya. Tetapi, bohong jika kata putus itu dapat keluar semudah yang ego-nya bilang. Bagaimanapun juga, kenangannya bersama Miranda bukan sesuatu yang palsu. Ia pernah memiliki masa-masa bahagia dengan wanita itu. Sehun bukan tipe pria bajingan yang bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Ponselnya berdering dan wajah konyol Jongin memenuhi setengah layar ponselnya. Sialan, kapan bocah itu manyabotase ponselnya? Dengan malas, Sehun menerima panggilan Jongin. "Apa, _Princess_?"

"Cepat jemput aku, _Pedo_! Aku ada di Gangnam sekarang. Tepatnya, di dalam Pizza Domino. Kau mau pizza tidak? Mumpung diskon. Aku traktir _deh_." cerocos Jongin.

Sehun memutar matanya, karena sungguh tidak aneh mendapati seorang Kim Jongin sedang menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan makan, makan, dan makan. "Kau ingin mengubah abs-ku menjadi lemak?" Sehun tidak bermaksud dingin. Namun, entah mengapa terkadang ia suka tidak bisa mengontrol nada suara serta tatapannya yang sering menimbulkan asumsi kalau ia _selalu marah setiap saat_ atau dia memang bajingan.

Sayangnya, Kim Jongin bukan satu dari kebanyakan orang yang berasumsi begitu. Bocah itu aneh dan terkadang keanehannya membuat Sehun kewalahan. "Memangnya kau punya abs? Tubuhmu kurus kerempeng begitu." hina Jongin, lalu terdengar suara tawa tiga detik kemudian. Dasar bajingan kecil.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan bocah." tanpa menunggu balasan Jongin, Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon. Jauh di seberang sana, Jongin langsung mengumpati Sehun dan kembali menjejalkan sepotong pizza ke mulutnya.

Oh Sehun benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya kesal dan lapar sekaligus.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun sampai di restoran tersebut. Ia masih memakai kaosnya itu dan masuk ke dalam restoran tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia tidak tahu kalau penampilan serta _kepanasannya _itu membuat beberapa gadis terbakar di kursi mereka tiba-tiba. Sehun mencari-cari dimana Jongin duduk dan setelah menemukannya, ia menghampiri Jongin yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa loyang pizza. _What the fuck! _

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga. Kau lama sekali sih! Aku sampai memesan satu pizza lagi tahu!" seru Jongin, menggunakan keterlambatan Sehun sebagai alasan ia kembali memesan pizza. Padahal, aslinya dia masih lapar.

"Kau ini orang atau monster, huh? Makanmu rakus sekali." lagi-lagi, candaan Sehun lebih terdengar seperti sindiran angkuh. Jongin mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Sehun sempat mengira kalau Jongin akan marah padanya.

Namun, dugaannya salah besar. Jongin tiba-tiba menarik senyum jahilnya lalu memasukkan sepotong pizza ke dalam mulut Sehun. "Makan yang banyak! Biar kau cepat besar, Om Pedo!"

Sehun menelan potongan pizza itu dengan susah payah. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja menyumpalkan sapu tangan ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku sudah besar kok!" tukas Sehun. Sialan, apa yang dikatakan Miranda benar. Ia memang menjadi sedikit _chilidish_ sekarang. Sialan, semua ini karena Jongin!

Jongin memicingkan matanya dengan seringai lebar. "_Sebesar apa?_"

Belum sempat Sehun membalas pertanyaan yang benar-benar ambigu itu, seorang wanita yang membawa anaknya ke restoran sengaja batuk di sampingnya. "Uhuk! Ini tempat umum! Uhuk!" wanita itu menutup kedua telinga anaknya dan mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin serta Sehun. Sehun menatapnya balik dengan senyum minta maaf. Sedangkan, Jongin, si keparat kecil itu, hanya nyengir lalu menunjukkan dua jarinya yang membentuk 'v' pada Sehun.

"Oiya, nanti malam aku akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Hmm, seorang model Calvin Klein. Gigi Hadid, namanya. Aku tidak kenal _sih_ siapa dia. Tapi, kayaknya cantik. Lumayan untuk menemaniku malam ini." gurau Jongin lalu tergelak sendiri. Mungkin, bocah mesum itu sedang membayangkan kecantikan si model Calvin Klein sekarang. Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Pria itu merasa terganggu dengan gurauan Jongin tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Dan kau, Oh Sehun, Om _Boydguard_-ku, mesti ikut! Kau tidak boleh menunggu di depan klub saja! Ini perintah dari Tuan Besar Kim Jongin!"

"Pertama, aku bukan om-mu. Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kedua, kenapa aku harus ikut masuk ke dalam? Aku tidak mengenal siapapun. Dan juga, tidak tertarik melihatmu menggerayai sisi Gigi itu. Ketiga, ingat siapa yang menggajiku?" pertanyaan ketiga itu membuat Jongin nyaris merengek. Ia benci setiap Sehun mengungkit-ungkit siapa yang menggajinya.

"_Why you have to be such an asshole_, Sehun?"

"_No, I'm a dick. And you are an asshole. So, I have to be close to you or maybe inside you._" canda Sehun, berharap setelah itu Jongin akan menertawainya atau entahlah, bersikap seperti Jongin pada biasanya.

Namun, Jongin malah menatapnya dengan tatapan _eww_ dan.. apa Jongin _blushing_ karena kata-katanya? Wah, ini rekor baru. "Berhenti melakukan _dirty talk_ padaku! Aku tidak akan mau tidur denganmu!" Jongin nyaris menjerit dan Sehun nyaris mendorong wajah Jongin ke dalam loyang pizza.

Seorang wanita yang tadi mengkritik mereka berdua kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Jongin maupun Sehun. Sehun melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum lemah. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk meracuni bocah balita itu dengan kata-kata kotornya. "Dasar homo!" seru wanita itu membuat Jongin berbalik menghadapanya dengan wajah _sangat sangat_ tersinggung.

"Excuse me? Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Homo! Gay! Atau apalah kalian! Intinya, kau akan masuk neraka, Anak Muda!"

"What the fuck! Pertama, aku bukan gay dan begitupun dengan pria di hadapanku ini. Kedua, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menentukan seseorang masuk neraka atau surga. Memangnya kau siapa, _Bitch_? Orang _lurus_ sekalipun bisa masuk neraka. Jadi, berhenti menjadi _homophobic_ dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" tidak hanya berbicara seperti motivator di acara televisi, Jongin juga menambah aksinya dengan bangkit berdiri membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Sehun hanya duduk memperhatikannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara siulan pun dapat didengar membuat Jongin sadar kalau aksinya memang sedikit kelewatan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." ajak Sehun sambil menyeret Jongin keluar.

Untuk pertama kalinya atau keberapa kalinya, Jongin tidak menolak ajakan tersebut.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Jongin membangunkan Sehun yang masih tidur di sofa apartemennya. Pria itu terlihat sangat letih dan Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun, ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya ke klub dan juga Sehun membutuhkan _refreshing. _Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun sebanyak tiga kali dan pada guncangan ketiga, Sehun membuka matanya. Pria itu secara reflek menarik Jongin hingga mereka kembali terperangkap pada posisi _awkward_, seperti Jongin yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali berada di atasku?" canda Sehun membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Jongin segera bangkit berdiri. Sementara, Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Ganti bajumu sana! Aku menunggu di sini." perintah Jongin. Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam gudang tempat pria itu menaruh kopernya.

Jongin memperhatikannya dari belakang, tanpa dirinya sadari ia mengikuti Sehun. "Sepertinya, kita harus mengubah gudang ini menjadi kamar untukmu. Minggu depan kita akan membeli ranjang dan mendekorasi-"

"Tidak perlu, Jongin." tolak Sehun. Pria itu membuka kaosnya menunjukkan dada bidang serta perut ratanya dan.. _fuck_, Sehun benar. Dia memang punya _abs_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin, sedikit terganggu dengan tubuh Sehun yang.. oke, memang _hot_.

"Karena pekerjaanku ini sementara. Jika kau berhenti membuat skandal dan situsai yang cukup menegangkan ini mereda. Aku pikir kau tidak memerlukanku lagi."

Jongin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kata _situasi yang cukup menegangkan ini mereda_. Seluruh perhatianya terpusta pada kata-kata akhir Sehun. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh berhenti! Entah mengapa, Jongin tidak menginginkannya. Jongin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan komentar-komentar pedasnya. Ia tidak mau kembali menghadapi kesunyian sedari dulu dihindarinya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Jongin suka pergi malam menghadiri pesta-pesta orang yang tidak kenalnya adalah karena ia kesepian. Ia tidak menyukai keheningan di dalam apartemennya. Ia _amat _tidak menyukai itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi diam?" pertanyaan Sehun itu membawa Jongin kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang berdiri siap di hadapannya dengan kaos hitam simpel yang dirangkap jaket kulit hitam serta celana jeans yang cukup ketat. Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menyadari kalau Oh Sehun itu sangat...

"Aku tahu kalau ini aneh. Aku juga tidak terbiasa berpakaian seperti anak remaja begini. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk-"

"Kau terlihat…" Jongin memotong rentetan keluhan Sehun dan bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat pujiannya. Sehun menunggu lanjutan kalimat Jongin dengan saksama. "_oke. _Ya, kau terlihat _oke_."

Sehun tersenyum kecil padanya. Senyuman yang hanya bertahan tiga detik karena Sehun tidak begitu suka tersenyum. "Kau juga terlihat _lumayan_." Jongin membalas pujian tulus Sehun dengan pukulan ringan dibahunya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Meski, sulit untuk diakui.. Jongin baru sadar kalau Oh Sehun itu sangat tampan.

.

.

"_Halo? Bagaimana dengan rencanamu malam ini?"_

"_Berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Hari ini akan kubuat Oh Sehun lenyap."_

"_Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu."_

"_Aku sudah menyewa juru tembak paling profesional. Malam ini, Oh Sehun akan mati ditanganku. Lalu, Kim Jongin akan menjadi target kedua-"_

"_kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya sendirian."_

"_Well, terserah kau saja."_

Sambungan telpon tanpa sengaja terputus. Helikopter pria berkacamata itu mendarat di atas gedung hotel sekaligus klub. Dua orang petugas menyambutnya, namun tiba-tiba saja dua orang petugas itu jatuh ambruk karena peluruh yang menembus punggung mereka. Saat helikopter sudah mendarat tepat di landasan, dua orang juru tembak itu berlari dari balik pintu mendekati helikopter tersebut.

Seorang pria berkacamata melompat turun dari helikopter merasa tidak sabar bertemu dengan dua orang sewaannya. Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran paling keji dari Rusia. Dia membayarnya dengan nominal yang cukup besar. Namun, nominal itu bukan masalah besar selama dia bisa menyingkirkan Oh Sehun dari permainannya ini. Ia tidak menyangkan kalau merekrut Sehun menjadi _bodyguard _Jongin dapat menjadi penghambat baginya.

"_I don't have enough time for you boys. But, I just want you to know. After you shoot Oh Sehun right in his head. Kalian bisa meninggalkan granat sebagai hadiah untuk the birthday girl."_

Kedua juru tembak itu mengangguk lalu menyeringai lebar. _"Good, then. I will see you on Monday." _pria berkacamata itu kembali naik ke dalam helikopternya. Sementara, kedua juru tembak itu merogoh saku celana mereka dan mendapati satu granat yang tersimpan di sana.

.

.

Pesta itu diadakan di salah satu hotel serta klub elit di kawasan Gangnam. Jongin menunjukkan undangannya pada dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang berjaga di pintu masuk. "Dia bersamaku." ujar Jongin, sebelum mereka menayakan undangan pada Sehun. Salah seorang pria itu mengangguk lalu membiarkan mereka berdua masuk.

Seperti dugaan Sehun, pesta itu adalah tipikal pesta _seperti itu_. Suara musik yang DJ mainkan terdengar keras membuat tubuh Jongin mulai mengikuti alunan lagu. Sehun memperhatikannya yang semakin jauh. Jongin melesakkan dirinya ke dalam keramaian, menggerakkan tubuhnya di belakang seorang gadis bergaun merah menggoda. Sehun masih memperhatikannya, merasa dirinya kembali terganggu dengan tingkat _idiot_ Jongin.

Sehun nyaris tidak pernah menghadiri pesta semacam ini. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke klub. Sehun terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri tegak di antara kerumunan yang sedang sibuk menari bebas serta liar. Sehun berbalik memutuskan untuk memesan minuman. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis cantik sudah berdiri di hadapannya mengulurkan segelas _wine_ padanya.

"Mau minum bersama?" tawar gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar cantik dengan gaun hitam yang memeluk sempurna tubuh rampingnya. Sehun dapat melihat jelas lekuk tubuh gadis itu yang bahkan bisa menyaingi Miranda. "Mau saja. Asal, kau beritahu dulu namamu." Sehun merebut gelas _wine_ itu lalu menenggaknya sambil menatap gadis itu seduktif.

"Namaku Soojung. Atau Krystal, itu nama panggungku. Aku merasa aneh karena kau tidak mengenaliku." aku gadis itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

Sehun balas mendekatinya hingga jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. "Memangnya kau siapa?" Sehun berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Sehun dapat mencium aroma tubuh gadis itu yang membuatnya nyaris menggila. Ia membutuhkan gadis ini di ranjangnya. Malam ini. Atau sekarang juga.

Sehun ataupun Soojung tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengambil foto mereka dari jarak yang cukup dekat, sehingga wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Mereka terlalu mabuk ke dalam _ketegangan _yang mereka berdua ciptakan. "Aku? Aku hanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang menginginkanmu menggenggamku semalaman ini, Tampan."

Jari lentik gadis itu bermain diwajahnya. Sehun mengangkat arah pandangnya ke lantai dua klub. Tanpa sengaja, ia menangkap seseorang yang mengarahkan senapannya dari pojok ruangan ke arah dirinya. Dengan refleks, Sehun menarik Soojung saat orang itu menekan pelatuk senapannya. Gelas mereka jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara yang kemudian tertutup oleh suara tembakan yang meleset. Soojung membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar pada meja bar dan Sehun sedang menghimpit dirinya sekarang. "Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar Sehun dengan seringai lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Soojung yang masih terpaku di sana.

Hal pertama yang hadir dipikiran Sehun adalah.. Jongin. Mereka pasti mengincar Jongin. Dia harus menemukan Jongin sekarang juga. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga pria itu dan siapapun tidak akan bisa membuatnya mengingkari janjinya itu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jongin berlari ke arahnya, begitupun dengan Sehun. Namun, keramaian yang menggila di sekitar mereka berdua membuat Sehun sulit menggapai Jongin. Di atas sana, juru tembak lainnya sedang mempersiapkan serangan kedua. "Cepatlah! Sepertnya, ada petugas yang mengarah ke sini!" seru patnernya. Juru tembak itu tidak menjawab. Ia membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh dan kesempatan. Ia hanya perlu _ruang_ serta waktu yang pas.

Saat, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitar Sehun. Dia menekan pelatuk dan suara yang memekkan telinga itu kembali terdengar.

Prioritas Sehun adalah Jongin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, melukainya, dan.. tubuh Sehun ambruk. Sesuatu mengenai pinggangnya. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegang pinggangnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Jongin yang kini berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan horor.

_Jadi, mereka mengincarku? _Sehun menarik seringai kecil lalu merasa pening. Tubuhnya kembali ambruk jatuh ke lantai. Darah mengalir dari pinggangnya membuat kolam yang mengelilinginya. Jongin masih berdiri di sana merasakan teror yang sama – ia pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Potongan-potongan gambar yang tidak jelas menyerang dirinya.

Ia melihat ada ledakan. Ia melihat api yang berkobar hingga nyaris menyentuh langit. Ia melihat semuanya. Dan yang terpenting, ia melihat seseorang di dalam mobil itu. _Ya, ada orang. _Lalu, orang itu keluar. Dia keluar sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Berusaha menggapainya. Dan.. Jongin tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

Ia masih berdiri di sana menatap Sehun dengan air mata mengalir. Sementara, beberapa orang mengerumuni pria itu dan mengangkatnya. Jongin masih berdiri di sana. Menangis. Bahkan, sampai ambulans datang dan Sehun dibawa pergi oleh petugas medis.

Jongin masih ada di sana. Menangis. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. _Ya, pasti karena dirinya._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

AKU GAK TAHU MESTI NULIS APA DI CHAPTER INI.. YANG PASTI SEHUN GAK BAKAL MATI KOK.. KECUALI KLO KENANYA DI KEPALA ATAU JANTUNG YA..

ANYWAYS, SERIUS AKU BINGUNG MAU NULIS APA JADI UMM.. SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP! MUUAAHHH


	5. Chapter 5

_Setelah Sehun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, terjadi ledakan dari lantai dua klub tersebut. Salah satu dari dua pelaku berhasil ditangkap karena lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya – pria itu mati terbakar bersama beberapa petugas kepolisian lainnya._

_Malam itu, Jongin seperti terlempar kembali ke masa lalunya. Ia melihat ledakan itu lagi. Ia melihat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala hingga ke langit. Ia melihat asap yang mengebul. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang berlarian menuju pintu keluar berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Ia melihat semuanya._

_Dan itulah yang menghancurkannya juga._

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Gulity Boy

* * *

Seorang pria duduk di samping Sehun tampak menunggu dirinya dari tadi. Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah sadarkan diri dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, suster yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat setelah mengganti perban yang melilit pinggangnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun tertembak. Sehingga, rasanya tidak seburuk pengalaman pertamanya dahulu.

"Sehun-ssi, akhirnya Anda bangun juga." pria itu tersenyum hangat. Sehun langsung mengenali pria itu – Mr. Kim.

Sehun berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dan bersandar. Namun, pria itu segera menahan dirinya dengan gelengan kepala. "Saya tidak akan lama di sini." kata pria itu. "Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Jongin."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya, pria tua ini tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Dia mengira kalau para bajingan itu mengincar Jongin. Padahal, bukan. Mereka mengincar dirinya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Saya akan menambahkan gaji Anda bulan ini sebagai ucapan-"

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah tugas saya sebagai _bodyguard _Jongin. Anak Anda adalah tanggungjawab serta prioritas saya." potong Sehun.

Ayah Jongin dapat melihat kesungguhan dari sorot mata Sehun. Pria itu merasa sedikit curiga akan hubungan Sehun dengan anaknya. Ia yakin hubungan mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar _bodyguard_ dan klien saja. Karena apa yang dilihatnya dimata Sehun tentu bermakna lain. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilihatnya pada _bodyguard _lain.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, tanda ia paham. Ia tidak akan mendesak Sehun untuk menerima uangnya. Ia menghormati pilihan pria itu. "Kalau begitu, sepertinya saya harus pamit. Ada _meeting_ yang harus saya hadiri."

Sebelum Mr. Kim pergi, mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Pria paruh baya itu menarik senyum terakhirnya, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya, memikirkan berbagai macam asumsi akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Mengapa _mereka_ mengincarnya?

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dua orang yang dikenalinya berjalan mendekat. Mata Sehun masih terpejam. Ketika ia mendengar suara menyebalkan Jongdae, barulah pria itu membuka matanya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Jongdae yang berdiri di samping kasurnya, ada Miranda di sana.

"_Yo, bro_, tumben sekali kau tertembak!" Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Jongdae dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu mengenakan _snapback_ dikepalanya, kaos dengan leher _v _rendah yang membuat Sehun memutar matanya serta jaket yang dililitkan dipinggang pria itu.

"Kau mau menjengukku atau sekalian mampir saja?" tuduh Sehun.

Jongdae nyengir lalu terbahak keras. "Kau benar-benar mengenalku ya? Sebenarnya, aku sekalian mampir saja. Tadi, aku baru kencan dengan seorang mahasiswa. _Damn, _Sehun dia mengajakku kencan lagi nanti malam. Sepertinya dia menginginkan _my d-_"

Miranda berdeham keras. Jongdae melirik sekilas ke arahnya, kemudian kembali memasang cengiran bodohnya. "Hehe. Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini." namun, Miranda menghiraukan permintaan maaf pria idiot itu.

Wanita itu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Tangannya terangkat hendak membelai lembut rambut Sehun, tetapi Sehun menghindarinya. Kening Miranda langsung berubah mengerut. Wajahnya pun tidak sehangat sebelumnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita itu berubah dingin. Jongdae meringis di sampingnya.

"Aku tertembak. Cerita selesai." jika wanita itu sedang merajuk padanya, Sehun tidak perduli. Ia tidak ingin terseret ke dalam permainan Miranda lagi.

Miranda memandang tajam, mulutnya mengatup rapat untuk beberapa detik. "Kau tahu kalau bukan itu yang kumaksud. Apa kau bermain menjadi pahlawan lagi?"

"Bukannya menjadi _pahlawan _memang tugasku di sini? Aku harus melindungi klien-ku, Miranda!" Sehun tidak bermaksud membentak. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Miranda amat menguji kesabarannya.

"Tetapi, itu bukan berarti kau harus membahayakan nyawamu 24 jam, Oh Sehun!" bentak Miranda balik padanya.

Sehun merasa sesak. Mendadak, ia butuh istirahat. Ia sudah menduga kalau kunjungan Jongdae akan selalu berakhir menyebalkan seperti ini. Selain itu, _bajingan mesum _itu tidak membawakannya buah sama sekali. "Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" tanya Sehun kepada Jongdae.

"Hah?" Jongdae melongo. Saat ia menyadari siapa yang Sehun maksud, pria itu langsung menggeleng beberapa kali. "Kita tidak sengaja bertemu di _lobby_ tadi. Aku bersumpah tidak mengajak wanita jalang ini."

"Kau menyebutkan jalang?" suara Miranda meninggi. Tatapannya beralih pada Jongdae yang semakin terintimidasi oleh dua orang _manusia es_ di sekitarnya.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku tadi bilang belalang, bukan jalang!" Sehun memutar matanya. Adakah alasan yang lebihbaik dari itu?

"Kenapa kau berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti dia?" tanya Miranda, kali ini beralih pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Wajah Miranda langsung memerah. Sehun baru saja mengusirnya? _What the fuck_? Sebenci itukah Sehun padanya? Miranda menatap Sehun dengan tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya sekaligus menciumnya. Apa yang dirasakannya pada Sehun itu nyata. Ia memang mencintai pria itu. Namun, ia juga harus realistis. Kebanyakan hubungan jarak jauh tidak ada yang berhasil dengan baik. Rata-rata semuanya berakhir dengan patah hati.

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Cepat sembuh dan.. seminggu lagi, aku akan pulang Rusia." kata-kata terakhir wanita itu berhasil meninggalkan bekas pada Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya pergi. Mungkin, ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Miranda. Mungkin, di sinilah akhir dari kisah mereka berdua.

"_You love her, dude._" bisik Jongdae.

Sehun masih terpaku pada pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. _"Yeah, I do."_

Walaupun, Sehun tidak mencintai Miranda sebesar wanita itu mencintainya. Itu bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan luka yang menggores hatinya saat wanita itu berjalan pergi membelakanginya. Itu juga bukan berarti ia tidak akan merindukan Miranda. Karena, sungguh, ia akan sangat merindukannya. Kebahagian yang wanita itu berikan padanya bukan sekedar ilusi. Itu nyata. Begitupun, dengan perasaannya saat ia memeluk wanita itu, merasakan kehangatan yang menggesek kulitnya yang terasa seperti menyatu dengan Miranda.

Ya, dia mungkin memang mencintai wanita itu.

"Sehun, aku menyelidiki sesuatu kemarin. Aku mendapat laporan kalau salah satu pelaku dari insiden kemarin itu adalah pembunuh bayaran professional dari Rusia. FBI sudah mencari mereka selama dua tahun. Aku sudah membawa berkasnya tadi. Tetapi, saat melihat Miranda di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Aku langsung menaruhnya kembali di mobil."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha menyambungkan informasi Jongdae barusan pada beberapa asumsinya. Namun, ia masih belum menemukan titik terang yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Seseorang menyewa mereka untuk membunuhku? Seseorang yang memiliki akses di Rusia dan pastinya sangat kaya. Mungkin, mafia?"

"Mungkin saja. Aku sedang meretas informasi milik FBI soal dua orang itu. Sejauh ini aku hanya menemukan informasi jika mereka hanya bekerja pada satu kelompok di Rusia. Jadi, mungkin orang yang mengincarmu itu adalah atasan dua pembunuh itu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?" gumam Sehun, sesungguhnya ia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jongdae. Namun, Jongdae mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa mencari informasi tentang Jongin yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan penyeranganmu ini. Dan tentu saja, aku akan bekerja lebih keras meretas informasi dari FBI. Sepertinya, mereka juga sedang mengejar kelompok mafia tersebut dan juga satu pembunuh yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan Miranda. Wanita itu bekerja pada FBI di Rusia. Apa mungkin wanita itu juga sedang mengejar kelompok mafia yang sama? Sehun yakin wanita itu tidak akan pulang ke Rusia minggu depan. Itu cuma akal-akalannya saja untuk membohongi Sehun.

"Jongdae, retas email dan kalau bisa ponsel Miranda. Aku yakin ada yang dia ketahui tentang kasus ini."

"Sepertinya itu akan sulit. Tapi, akan kucoba. Anyways, jaga dirimu. Siapapun yang mengincar Jongin, pasti tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian berdua kalau kalian lengah." Jongdae menaruh tangannya pada bahu Sehun, lalu menepuknya pelan. Sehun dapat melihat kekhawatiran dimata sahabatnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun bekerja di organisasi _shield _(pelindung) pemerintahan bagi warga negara yang membutuhkan, Jongdae dan Sehun selalu bekerja pada kasus atau klien yang sama. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Walaupun, ada perbedaan karakter yang sangat kontras. Kim Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui dimana keluarganya tinggal. Itu adalah rahasia terbesar Sehun. Dan ia mempercayai Jongdae untuk mengetahuinya.

"_Yeah, man, _aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

.

.

"Kau masuk berita lagi." ujar Joonmyun dingin.

Jongin memutar matanya lalu kembali fokus menonton acara tv yang bahkan tidak disukainya. Daritadi, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. _Oh Sehun_. Dia tahu kalau Sehun sudah sadar dari tadi pagi. Ia mendengar berita itu dari ayahnya. Namun, entah mengapa Jongin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya. Jongin merasa amat bersalah.

_Setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya akan berakhir terluka_. Sehun tertembak adalah sepenuhnya salah Jongin. Meskipun, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya. Namun, ia tahu kalau itu salahnya dan dia menghukum dirinya sendiri karena itu.

"Dan bodyguard-mu juga. Ternyata, dia menggoda seorang selebriti kemarin. Jung Soojung." Joonmyun melemparkan dua tabloid dengan _headline_ berbeda pada Jongin. Jongin segera mengambil tabloid tersebut dan membaca headline di halaman depannya. "Dan kau tahu, hampir semua _infotaiment_ di televisi meliput insiden di klub kemarin yang melibatkan _bodyguard_-mu itu, yang juga disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih baru Jung Soojung."

Jongin membaca headline di tabloid pertama, _Kim Jongin berpesta liar bersama seorang model Calvin Klein di klub kemarin malam. _Ada foto dirinya dengan Gigi yang sedang berciuman. Sebenarnya, bukan ciuman panas. Melainkan, hanya ciuman singkat sebagai ungkapan selamat ulang tahun. Namun, publik tidak akan mengetahuinya. Mereka tidak ada di sana dan tentunya, para wartawan itu akan memanipulasi berita menjadi lebih menarik dengan berbagai asumsi bodoh mereka.

Di tabloid kedua, _seorang pemuda misterius yang diduga sebagai kekasih baru Soojung tertembak semalam. _Ada foto Sehun dan Soojung yang sedang bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mungkin, bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Jongin langsung melempar dua tabloid tersebut merasa beban dipikirannya semakin bertambah.

"Oh Sehun itu tidak becus dalam pekerjaannya. Aku akan bilang kepada ayah untuk meme-"

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk itu! Kau tidak ada di sana! Kau tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan untuk melindungiku!"

Jongin mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja nakas di sampingnya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Joonmyun. "Kau mau kemana?" teriak Joonmyun saat dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen. Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ia langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan membanting pintu tersebut.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemennya menuju lift. Ia tahu ia harus kemana. Ia tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama menghukum dirinya seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan akal sehatnya karena trauma serta rasa bersalah yang terus menekannya. Jongin masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol G.

Ia harus menemui Sehun. Entah mengapa, hanya pria itulah yang dapat membuatnya bernafas lega untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang terasa hambar dilidahnya, Sehun kembali beristirahat. Pria itu berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus berputar disatu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya. Sehun kembali membuka matanya dengan gusar. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit agar dapat menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia tidak ingin ada korban lain yang berakhir di sini sepertinya. Atau mungkin, berakhir lebih buruk lagi daripada dirinya. Sehun yakin kalau inside kemarin bukanlah inside terakhir. Itu baru permulaan. Mereka pasti akan kembali lagi dan mungkin saja target selanjutnya adalah Jongin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin yang berbaring lemah di lantai dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata memohon. Sehun menggeram keras. Itu jelas adalah mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sehun bersumpah atas nyawanya sendiri.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu tertutup rapat. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di samping kasurnya sekarang. Orang itu terlihat berantakan serta kacau. Apapun yang dilalui orang itu, pasti sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf." itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. "Semua ini karena diriku." lalu, dia menangis.

Air mata jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya. Jongin merasa dirinya sangat lemah kala itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Nafasnya berubah menjadi sedikit sesak. Jongin memejamkan matanya tidak berani membalas tatapan mata Sehun yang seolah bisa menembus dirinya, membaca apa saja yang dilalui seharian ini.

"Kemarilah." Jongin membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sehun yang bergeser memberikan tempat baginya di kasur tersebut. Jongin menatapnya sedikit ragu, namun senyuman hangat Sehun melenyapkan segala keraguannya.

Kini, Jongin berbaring di samping Sehun. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, menyisakan jejaknya di sekitar pipi Jongin. Tangan Sehun berpindah mengelus pipinya lembut. Jongin tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh dirinya terpaku pada Sehun yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jarak di antara begitu dekat. Jongin dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun yang seolah mengundang dirinya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Sehingga, kau tidak perlu menghukum dirimu seperti ini Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya, tidak selamanya adalah salahmu. Dan seandainya jika benar itu adalah salahmu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimimu. Itu bukan tugasku." tangan Sehun berhenti mengelus pipinya. Namun, tidak berpindah dari sana.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak merasa lebih tenang. Segala hal yang sempat mengganggunya seperti lenyap entah kemana. Dan semua itu berkat Sehun – berkat sentuhannya yang membuat Jongin tidak merasa sendirian lagi di dunia ini.

Ada Sehun di sini. _Ada Sehun sekarang._

"Boleh aku melihat lukamu?" pinta Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menatapnya beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. Pria itu membuka kaosnya yang baru ia ganti sore tadi. Sehun membuang kaos itu ke lantai, tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jongin hanya terpaku memperhatikan tubuh Sehun. Ada lilitan perban di sekitar pinggangnya yang juga menutupi setengah perutnya. Di sisi kiri pinggang Sehun terdapat tambalan yang berwarna merah tua. "Apa kau masih berdarah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sedikit." Sehun meringis saat tangan Jongin menyentuh lukanya itu.

"Umm, maaf." Jongin segera mengangkat tangannya. Namun, Sehun malah menahannya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Sehun menuju matanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan terkunci. Sementara, tangan Sehun membimbing tangan Jongin menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dari luka Sehun, daerah sekitar perutnya yang tertutup perban, hingga naik dan berhenti di dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu Jongin. Aku berjanji." bisik Sehun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya menatapnya, merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas, sebelum merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh miliknya. Kala itu, Jongin tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain Sehun. Jongin dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun yang memeluk dirinya. Jongin dapat merasakan gigitan lembut Sehun pada bibirnya. Jongin dapat merasakan berat tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

Jongin dapat merasakan nyaris seluruh milik Sehun. Dan ia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

ASDFGHJKL! AKU NGETIKNYA SAMBIL MUPENG SENDIRI ASSADALFHA.. SEHUN ITU PERFECT BANGET YAAMPUNNN.. AKU JARANG NGEBAYANGIN ADEGAN DI FANFICKU DENGAN JELAS.. DAN PAS NULIS INI AKU NGEBAYANGIN DENGAN JELAS BANGET SAMPAI RASANYA AKU BISA NGERASAIN SENDIRI OMFG

Haha kemarin pada kaget ya tante MIKER jadi pacar Sehun? lol Rin kan anti mainstream jadi gitu deh..

Kali ini nggak ada point of view si _mysterious guy _itu karena aku sengaja mau fokus ke hunkai dulu di scene akhir chapter ini.. anyways, jongdae ngegemesin ya? Menurutku, posisi hacker itu pas banget sama dia.

p.s you can listen celine dion's I surrender for hunkai's last scene

p.s.s ask me on my askfm.. aku mau tahu seberapa fangirl-ing nya kalian sama sehun kkk


	6. Chapter 6

"_Bos, Oh Sehun ternyata belum-"_

"_Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat liputannya berulang kali di siaran chanel Korea."_

"_Kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari bos."_

Layar televisi menunjukkan foto Oh Sehun dan Krystal yang tampak mesra. Lalu, diikuti oleh beberapa asumsi dari media kalau mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan spesial. Asap rokok mengebul di dalam kamar hotel. Udara pagi di Rusia yang bercampur dengan asap rokok terasa pengap di dalam ruangan.

"_Libatkan Jung Soojung ke dalam permainan ini. Jika, dia memang kekasih Oh Sehun. Maka, kita harus menyakitinya."_

"_Lantas, bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin?"_

Ada jeda sebentar di antara mereka. Hingga, bisikan yang terdengar penuh dendam melenyapkan keheningan itu. "_Burn him. _Dia harus merasakan luka yang kurasakan."

Di depan pria itu ada cermin yang seolah mencibir dirinya. Menunjukkan setengah luka bakar di wajah serta tubuhnya. Ia meringis. _"And tell Joonmyun, I will burn his step-brother."_

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Boy &amp; His Gun

* * *

Sekitar dua hari kemudian, Sehun diizinkan untuk pulang karena pria itu masih bertugas untuk melindungi Jongin. Dan jika ia berlama-lama di rumah sakit, ia tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sehun mengenakan kaos putih yang dirangkap jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam. Luka tembak dipinggangnya terasa tidak begitu sakit lagi. Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati pintu _lobby_ rumah sakit. Di depan pintu, sudah ada mobil milik ayah Jongin yang menanti.

Sehun memundurkan langkahnya membiarkan Jongin masuk lebih dahulu. Jongin meliriknya sekilas lalu memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan seringai. Hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi lebih.. _dekat_ daripada sebelumnya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari antara mereka yang membahas apa yang terjadi di _malam itu_. Keduanya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan kejadian itu menjadi kenangan mereka berdua saja, yang tentunya tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin memilih untuk diam dan membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Sementara, Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya tidak berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin. "Kau tidak kangen padaku?" goda Sehun.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Bukannya, jawabannya hanya satu. Kau pasti merindukanku."

Supir yang daritadi sibuk memikirkan urusannya sendiri beralih mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Matanya melirik ke arah Jongin dari kaca mobil. Jongin yang tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengannya langsung mendelik tajam. Supir itu langsung berpura-pura _amnesia _seolah ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. "_Eww_, Oh Sehun. _Eww_."

Sehun hanya tertawa. Ia memutar kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang tidak berhenti mencuri pandang padanya. "Um, aku sudah bilang terima kasih belum?"

Sehun berbalik menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa jam ini. Sehun terdiam mengamati wajah Jongin. Matanya terpaku pada bola mata Jongin yang mengarah padanya, lalu berpindah pada hidung pemuda itu dan kembali terpaku pada bibirnya. Sehun nyaris mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jongin kalau ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasakan _dorongan_ semacam ini pada pria manapun. _For fuck's sake, he is 100% straight. _Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang dirinya tiduri atau ia goda hingga mau tidur dengannya. Dan selama itu, tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun dorongan untuk menyentuh pria lain atau tidur dengannya. Tidak, _tidak_ _pernah_.

Tetapi, Kim Jongin.. bajingan kecil itu membuatnya merasakan dorongan itu. Persetan.

"Hei, hei, kau kerasukan atau apa, huh?" Jongin melayangkan tangan kanannya hendak menampar pipi Sehun (atau menurutnya, menepuk pipi Sehun dengan _cukup_ keras agar pria _pedo_ itu sadar dari lamunan atau entahlah).

Sehun terdiam menatapnya dengan aneh, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin menatapnya dengan horor. "_Your welcome, Princess."_

_"What the- just fuck off, Bitch!"_

Sementara Sehun tergelak keras karenanya, Jongin melengos dengan wajah memerah. _Fuck, fuck, _Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini. Mungkin, ada hubungannya dengan _tragedi rumah sakit _itu. Ya, dirinya menyebut itu tragedi. Karena tanpa perlu ia menjelaskan alasannya pun, semua orang tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun kala itu tidak profesional dan.. _salah_. Namun, jika ditanya apa dia menyesalinya atau tidak. Jongin tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

Mobil berjalan lurus melewati persimpangan yang merupakan akses menuju apartemen Jongin. Sadar jika ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen kliennya, Sehun menyusupkan tangan ke balik jaketnya, tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan pistolnya. Jongin yang melihat tatapan waspada Sehun langsung menyentuh lengan pria itu, membuat Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kita akan ke markasmu. Di sana, Jongdae sudah menunggu." jelas Jongin seraya menarik senyum kecil.

"Kau kenal Jongdae?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jadi, Jongdae sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu? Maksudku, soal mafia yang mengincarmu dan-" Jongin memotong penjelasannya dengan anggukkan.

"Jadi, kau tahu kan betapa harus berhati-hatinya kau sekarang. Kau tidak boleh lepas dari pengawasanku. Aku tidak mau apa yang terjadi padaku menimpahmu juga." kali ini, Jongin tidak mengangguk. Pemuda itu berpaling menatapnya seolah berkata _kau serius?_, yang tentu saja mendapat reaksi tidak mengerti dari Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, namun tidak bergeming. Matanya mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama, tidak meninggalkannya barang sedetik pun. "Kau bodoh." maki Jongin. Pemuda itu bicara tepat di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka membuatmu terluka lagi? Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun, kau adalah bodyguard-ku. Bukan berarti kau harus mati karenaku!"

Sehun tidak membalas perkataannya. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jongin. Sekalipun salah satu di antara mereka memenangkan perdebatan itu, dijamin tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mendengarkan. Sehun dan Jongin memiliki karakter yang sama, yaitu sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?" Jongin sengaja memancingnya untuk marah, lalu bicara.

Sehun menatapnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menghiraukan Jongin dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Jongin ingin Sehun mendengarnya dan entahlah, merenungkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Ia ingin Sehun tahu kalau pria itu tidak perlu mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi Jongin. Nyawa Sehun lebih berharga daripada sekedar untuk melindungi _bocah_ _menyebalkan_ sepertinya.

Mobil berbelok masuk ke dalam jalan yang semakin lama semakin menyempit, sehingga hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu mobil saja. Di ujung jalan terdapat satu rumah sederhana, yang disampingnya terdapat garasi yang cukup luas. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini." kata Jongin dengan suara rendah, mungkin ia lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas lewat ekor matanya. Mobil berhenti dan supir tersebut menyuruh mereka berdua keluar, sementara dia memarkirkan mobil di dalam garasi. Sehun dan Jongin keluar bersamaan dari dua sisi pintu yang berbeda. Sehun sengaja berjalan di depan Jongin dan setiap Jongin berjalan mendahuluinya, pria itu akan mempercepat langkahnya lalu menghalangi Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" pekik Jongin kesal.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali berjalan. "Ini markasku."

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Lalu?"

Bajingan itu tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir seorang Oh Sehun. Dalam rumah tersebut dipenuhi oleh senjata serta komputer. Ada sekitar lima meja komputer di ruang tengah. Senjata dalam berbagai ukuran ditempel pada dinding bagian dalam rumah. Jongin memperhatikan setiap sisi markas tersebut dengan penuh ketertarikan. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan Sehun yang sedang _ngambek_ padanya. Perhatian tertuju pada satu pistol ukuran sedang yang mungkin pas digenggam oleh tangannya.

"P250, salah satu pistol terbaik buatan Amerika dan Jerman. Ada 17 peluru di dalamnya. _Good choice, anyways._"

Jongin berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat muda menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah. "Aku L.E, bukan nama asli cuma semacama agent name gitu. Sehun juga agent name cuma dia jarang menggunakannya."

Jujur saja, Jongin merasa dirinya seperti terlempar ke dalam film James Bond versi _murahannya_. "Kim Jongin." ujarnya gugup. L.E masih memasang senyumnya, tampaknya gadis ini bukan tipikal gadis jalang yang bisa tiba-tiba memutus urat lehernya.

"Kau mau berkeliling? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke ruang latihan kami." tawar gadis itu.

Jongin menatapnya ke sekelilingnya, mendapati kalau ia tidak menemukan Sehun di sana. Mungkin, dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jongdae yang membutuhkan 100% privasi atau entahlah, bajingan itu pasti sengaja tidak ingin Jongin mendengar pembicaraannya.

Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran L.E. Gadis itu langsung menarik lengannya, menuntun dirinya menuju lorong yang cukup panjang, lorong tersebut bercabang menjadi beberapa bagian yang entah akan membawa mereka kemana. Ternyata, tampilan depan rumah ini yang terkesan sederhana sangatlah menipu. Di dalamnya, rumah ini lebih mirip kastil atau benteng yang memilki akses ruang bawah tanah atau ruangan rahasia. _Fuck, _ini benar-benar seperti film James Bond.

Mereka sudah sampai di ujung lorong. L.E mendorong pintu, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip gerbang, dan Jongin langsung tertegun dengan mulut melongo saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Keren, kan? Pemerintah membantu membiayai organisasi kami. Tapi, donatur terbesar tetap adalah ayahmu. Ini semacam pekerjaan kecilnya semenjak ibumu meninggal. Hanya dia yang tahu soal semua ini. _Well_, tapi sekarang kau mengetahuinya." jelas L.E.

Jongin maju beberapa langkah, masih tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kagumnya. Oke, dia akui kalau ayahnya itu cukup keren. Pantas saja dia suka senyum-senyum sendiri setiap mereka menonton film James Bond yang baru bersama.

Ruangan itu terbagi menjadi tempat pelatihan serta bengkel alat-alat yang digunakan oleh organisasi tersebut. Mata Jongin langsung tertuju pada satu pintu yang berada di sebrangnya. "Itu ruangan untuk latihan menembak. Makanya, letaknya sengaja terisolasi begitu. Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Jongin berbalik menatap L.E sambil memasang senyum (atau lebih mirip seringai) terlebarnya. _"Oh, hell yes."_

.

.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanya Sehun. Ia tidak begitu terbiasa dengan markas mereka yang mendadak sepi seperti ini.

"Ada beberapa yang cuti atau sibuk dengan klien mereka." jawab Jongdae sekenanya. Pria itu sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu yang sejak kemarin ingin dia tunjukkan pada Sehun.

Tampaknya hal tersebut sangatlah rahasia, sehingga Jongdae tidak ingin memperlihatkannya lewat komputer organisasi mereka. Jongdae menggunakan laptopnya sendiri. Mereka ada di dalam kamar yang merupakan fasilitas sendiri bagi para anggota. Terkadang jika Sehun terlalu malas pulang ke apartemennya, ia suka menginap di sini.

"Aku sudah mencoba meretas ponsel Miranda. Dan aku menemukan beberapa informasi yang cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya." Jongdae membuka folder yang isinya merupakan screenshot email serta pesan Miranda selama ini. "Kau tahu, FBI memintanya untuk menyelidiki Kim Joonmyun karena beberapa tahun ini pria itu menjalin kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan _underground _di Rusia."

Sehun maju selangkah, hingga dirinha dapat melihat jelas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh nomor yang pastinya ada FBI, yang menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengawasi Joonmyun. "Setelah itu, aku mencari tahu apa usaha yang Joonmyun miliki di sana. Dan, _oh_ _man_, cabang perusahaannya di Rusia ternyata sempat dicurigai merupakan usaha tameng untuk menutupi usaha aslinya."

Jongdae membuka chrome, menunjukkan artikel yang dipublikasikan setahun yang lalu. Artikel tersebut ditemukannya dari situs berita yang tidak terlalu populer. "Kau tahu, nyaris semua situs berita besar di Rusia sudah menghapus berita ini. Mungkin, Joonnyum sudah menyuap mereka."

Mata Sehun bergerak cepat membaca berita tersebut. Matanya memicing tajam ketika mendapati dua kata yang membuat perutnya terasa diremas kuat-kuat. _"Human trafficking?"_

"Yup. Perdagangan manusia. Kau tahu kan kalau mafia Rusia _hobi_ sekali melakukan usaha semacam itu. Intinya, kau harus menjauhkan Jongin dari Joonmyun."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Hanya saja, _fuck_, dia.. kakak Jongin." Sehun tidak bilang kalau Joonmyun memiliki aura baik yang membuatnya tertipu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dari pria itu. Namun, tetap saja.. dia adalah kakak Jongin. Hal itu membuat Sehun masih tidak memercayai informasi apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Jongdae membuka halaman baru chrome-nya, menunjukkan sesuatu baru yang Sehun yakin akan membuatnya kembali terkejut. "Jangan tanya aku dapat informasi ini darimana. Yang pasti, _dude_, Kim Joonnyun ternyata kakak angkatnya Jongin."

Sehun terdiam menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum berpindah menatap surat pengangkatan anak dari satu panti asuhan di Seoul. Ada nama Kim Joonmyun serta nama ayah dan ibu Jongin di sana.

Dan sekarang, barulah semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal.

.

.

Jongin kembali melepas penutup telinganya. Dia merasa _hopeless. _Sudah sepuluh kali, ia mengincar titik yang berada di tengah papan yang menyerupai bentuk manusia itu. Namun, ia terus saja meleset. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati L.E sudah menaruh penutup telinganya di atas meja.

"Hei, Jongin, aku ingin mengambil minum di luar dulu." ujarnya. Jongin mengangguk. Ia kembali memakai penutup telinganya. Pandangannya fokus ke depan.

Ia tidak tahu kalau setelah L.E keluar, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendekati dirinya yang kembali meleset menembak titik tersebut. Jongin merenggangkan otot lehernya sejenak, kemudian kembali memposisikan tangannya sesuai dengan instruksi L.E tadi.

Sehun mengamatinya dari belakang. Posisi Jongin sudah benar, hanya saja tangannya masih bergetar sehingga tidak aneh kalau sedaritadi dia meleset terus. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, hingga tubuh mereka menempel begitu rapat. Sadar kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya, Jongin langsung menoleh. Namun, tangan Sehun menahan pipinya agar wajahnya kembali mengarah ke depan.

Sehun membuka penutup telinga Jongin, hingga penutup telinganya itu menggantung dilehernya. Ketika Jongin hendak menoleh ke belakang untuk protes, tangan Sehun kembali mengarahkan wajahnya. "Konsentrasi, Jongin." kata Sehun. Pria itu bicara persis di samping telinganya. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang memgenai telinga serta lehernya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Sehun berpindah terulur sejajar dengan tangannya. Sehun menahan tangannya supaya tidak bergetar. Jongin menarik nafas, namun ia kembali menahannya setiap pipi Sehun bergesekkan dengan samping kepalanya.

_"Relax, babe." _ kali ini, bajingan itu berbisik. _Fuck_, Jongin langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menggunakan instingnya kali ini.

Dengan arahan tangan Sehun, Jongin menekan pelatuk. Suara tembakan terdengar keras di dalam ruangan. Ketika Jongin membuka matanya, ia nyaris melonjak senang karena akhirnya ia berhasil mengenai titik tersebut. Jongin menarik senyum puas. Tangan Sehun masih menggenggam tangannya, malah kali ini lebih erat.

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memutar kepalanya ke samping. Kali ini, Sehun tidak menghalanginya. Pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jongin, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Jongin tahu kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang salah dan mungkin akan disesalinya. Namun, apa daya ia tidak bisa menahan Sehun yang sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Mata Jongin perlahan ikut terpejam. Bibir mereka bergerak semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya menempel. Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, mencium setiap sudut bibir Sehun. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan pistolnya, lalu segera memindahkan tangannya pada rahang Sehun, menarik pria yang lebih tua darinya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan sekarang, Sehun akui kalau presentase _kelurusan_ dirinya menurun menjadi 95% - _fuck this shit!_

.

.

Sementara itu, Soojung sedang membuka halaman majalah yang lagi-lagi menampilkan foto dirinya dengan Sehun. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu, media tidak berhenti mengejar menanyakan kondisi Sehun dan hubungan mereka. Manager Soojung meminta dirinya untuk mengarang cerita untuk semakin mendongkrak popularitasnya. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu talkshow acara di stasiun SBS, yang mengundang dirinya hanya untuk membicarakan pacar _palsunya_ itu.

Soojung menggeram kesal. Hal yang membuatnya jengkel adalah fakta bahwa Oh Sehun seperti lenyap hilang entah kemana. Selain itu, management Soojung berusaha melacak latar belakang Sehun dan mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

Soojung menatap keluar jendela mobul dan akhirnya dia tersadar kalau ini bukan jalan menuju gedung SBS. Namun, sebelum dirinya sempat protes kepada supirnya. Pandangannya terasa mengabur, selain itu kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Soojung menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia harus melawan apapun yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi begini.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, _supirnya_ memperhatikan sedaritadi dan pria itu menyeringai saat Soojung akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Awwww sori for late update guyss

Selama liburan ini, aku janji bakal update lebih cepat lagi hehe

Aku nggak tau mau nulis apa di notes kali ini tbh.. umm next chap bakal bikin gigit tembok sih kayaknya lol dan L.E itu member EXID (bias rin juga setelah Hani)

Udah deh sekian aja notes Rin.. see you in next chap (or another update-an fic lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : The Broken Bodyguard

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan markasnya, matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti mobil Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Ia sengaja tidak mengikuti Jongin pulang ke apartemen mereka karena ada yang harus dirinya selidiki terlebih dahulu. Namun, ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin kalau ia tidak akan lama.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"

"Diam." potong Sehun membuat L.E tertawa. Gadis itu sengaja semakin membesarkan volume tawanya karena respon Sehun yang dianggapnya sangat menghibur.

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulut untuk membentak L.E, ponselnya berdering keras di dalam saku celananya. Sekilas, ia mendelik tajam pada L.E seolah berkata kalau ia belum selesai dengannya. L.E hanya tersenyum miring jelas mencibirnya.

"Halo?" Sehun menempelkan ponselnya tersebut ketelinganya. Ia tidak melihat lagi kontak dari nomor tersebut karena ia pikir panggilan ini berasal dari Jongin, yang ingin mengerjainya saja.

_"Se-Sehun! Ini Krystal. Tolong aku! Aku ada di gudang pabrik yang letaknya di sekitar stasiun tv-"_

Samar-samar, Sehun mendengar suara lain; suara hantaman dan teriakan. _"Bitch! Aku tidak menyuruhmu berkata begitu!" _Lalu, sambungan telpon terputus.

Sehun terdiam sejenak berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa seseorang menculik Krystal? Lalu, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan dirinya? Jika mereka mengincar Krystal untuk menjebak dirinya.. berarti, mungkin, mereka juga mengincar Jongin? _Persetan_.

"L.E cepat telpon management Jung Soojung atau Krystal. Dan suruh Jongdae melacak gudang pabrik yang letaknya dekat dengan stasiun TV." perintah Sehun.

Pria itu berjalan ke samping rumah atau markasnya, memasuki garasi yang dipenuhi oleh lima macam mobil mewah dari tahun yang berbeda-beda. L.E berlari mengikuti dirinya yang sedang mencari kunci mobil di dalam laci meja yang berada di pojok garasi.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti akan situasi yang dihadapinya.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobil yang bergantungkan angka lima. Ia beralih menghadap L.E berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun lidahnya terasa tertahan. "Kau lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan." Jawab Sehun.

Pria itu menepuk bahu L.E dengan senyum getir. Sebelum, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil Jaguar yang biasa dirinya pakai ketika sedang menjalankan tugas. Suara mesin mobil yang menyala menutupi suara teriakan L.E yang masih menuntut penjelasan. Sehun memakai satu _earphone_ yang dilengkapi dengan mic kecil, namun sangat sensitif dengan berbagai macam suara yang berada di sekitarnya, untuk menyambungkan dirinya pada Jongdae.

Ia membuka laci dashboard di bawah kemudinya dan menemukan dua pistol favoritnya di bawah sana. _Good, _Sehun menyeringai lebar. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin segera mengemudikan mobil yang secara tidak langsung sudah lama menjadi miliknya ini. Sebelum L.E sempat menghantam kaca mobilnya, yang sebentar anti peluru dan tahan oleh hantaman benda seberat maksimal 25kg, Sehun sudah menginjak gas mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area markasnya.

"Hubungi Kim Jongin." suaranya yang segera diproses oleh komputer organisasi yang disambungkan oleh _earphone_ ditelinganya, langsung menelpon Jongin yang masih dalam perjalanan ke apartermennya.

_"Halo?"_

"Jongin, kita bertemu di McDonald sekarang."

_"Hah? Ini Sehun, kan?"_

"Iya. _Anyways_, nanti aku traktir jadi.. jangan banyak tanya."

_"Oh, okay!"_

Lalu, seenaknya saja Jongin memutuskan panggilannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun langsung tersambung dengan markasnya. Ia yakin Jongdae-lah yang menelponnya. "Jadi, dimana?" tanyanya sedikit tidak sabar.

_"Tadi, L.E sudah menelpon agency Soojung dan mereka bilang Soojung dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun tv SBS sebelum dia menghilang. Aku sudah mengirimkan peta letak gudang pabrik di sekitar sana. Untungnya, hanya ada satu gudang di sana."_ Sehun menekan salah satu tombol pada GPS yang menempel di atas _tape_ mobil. Layar GPS tersebut langsung menampilkan peta yang Jongdae kirimkan.

"Thanks, dude."

_"No prob, man. Tapi, serius deh, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Krystal? Kau bisa saja menyerahkan masalah ini pada polisi, yang by the way, juga sedang mencari Krystal. Berita menghilangnya gadis itu menyebar cepat sekali, bro. Wartawan sedang berkumpul di depan gedung SMent sekarang."_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae memang ada benarnya. Ia memang tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan Krystal. Hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar rekayasa publik. Jadi, untuk apa ia menyelamatkan gadis itu? Sehun meringis. Bekas luka dipinggangnya masih terasa perih.

_"Halo? Dude?"_

"Dia menelponku tadi-" Sehun melirik layar GPS-nya, ia baru saja melewati McDonald. "-selain itu, aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin."

_"What? Siapa yang menelponmu?"_

"Krystal."

Sehun memutar kemudinya memasuki area dimana stasiun tv SBS berada. Jalan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu padat dan cenderung lancar membuat dirinya dapat menaikkan kecepatan mobil. Ia tidak perduli kalau ada polisi yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Seandainya, memang ada. Ia malah menganggap mereka sebagai bantuan baginya. _"Man, jujur saja.. aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian berdua."_

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali." Sehun nyaris menggeram saat mengatakannya.

_"Okay, okay, tenang, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia sudah melewati gedung SBS yang dipenuhi oleh wartawan dan ada empat mobil polisi yang menepi di pinggir jalan. Ia jamin sebentar lagi jalan ini akan ditutup agar investigasi dapat dilaksanakan tanpa adanya gangguan. Namun, jika dilihat dari jumlah wartawan serta reporter yang berkumpul. Sehun cukup meragukan kelancaran investigasi ini. Arah pandangnya beralih pada layar GPS. Pada persimpangan yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan gedung SBS, ia harus berbelok ke kiri.

_"Trust me, Jongdae. _Aku melakukan semua ini untuk Jongin."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" L.E menatap Jongdae yang tampak sibuk di depan layar komputernya.

"Heyy, jangan hiraukan aku!" rengek L.E saat Jongdae mulai menggerakkan kursor komputer.

Jongdae meliriknya sekilas, lalu mendengus keras. "_Fuck off. _Kau menggangguku saja."

Seperti dugaan Jongdae, L.E hanya membalasnya dengan jitakan keras dikepalanya. Sementara dia merintih kesakitan, L.E menarik kursi ke sampingnya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Jongdae kerjakan dikomputernya. "Kau sedang mencari informasi tentang Kim Jongin?" L.E beralih menatapnya tampak kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"

Awalnya, Jongdae hanya terdiam tidak ingin membagi asumsinya yang belum tentu benar pada gadis itu. Namun, delikan tajam yang L.E berikan padanya jelas bukan ancaman yang sekedar main-main. Gadis itu serius dan sebut dirinya pengecut, tapi L.E adalah salah satu _agent _yang dirinya takuti. Jongdae menghela nafas. Cepat atau lambat, ia memang harus memberitahu seseorang tentang asumsinya ini. Mungkin, L.E adalah seseorang yang dapat dipercayainya.

"Oke. Jadi, sebelum Sehun resmi menjadi bodyguard Jongin. Aku terlebih dahulu mengecek latarbelakang pemuda itu dan.. aku pikir Kim Jongin tidak lebih dari sekedar bocah yang gila pesta. Sehingga, rasanya aneh kalau Sehun, yang jelas-jelas adalah salah satu _agent_ terbaik di organisasi, dipilih langsung oleh ayah Jongin untuk menjadi _babysitter_ anaknya." L.E mengangguk. Sesungguhnya, hal itu juga cukup menganggunya selama ini. Mengapa ayah Jongin harus memilih _agent_ terbaik di organisasi kalau hanya untuk melindungi reputasi anaknya? Pasti ada alasan lain yang berusaha dia sembunyikan.

"Beberapa bulan ini, aku mencoba mencari-cari informasi tentang Jongin di internet. Dan berita tentangnya tidak lebih dari sekedar skandal. Tapi, dua hari yang lalu.. aku menemukan situs berita yang tidak begitu besar sehingga pengunjungnya tidak banyak. Dan aku menemukan berita ini." Jongdae membuka halaman _bookmark_ di komputernya dan meng-klik situs paling atas. Beberapa detik kemudian, layar halaman berganti menjadi situa berita yang menampilkan foto mobil yang terbakar di malam hari.

L.E mulai membaca _headline_ berita tersebut. "Ternyata, sekitar setahun yang lalu Jongin mengalami kecelakaan dengan dua temannya. Inisial keduanya adalah BB dan PC. Salah satu di antaranya meninggal dan satunya lagi mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah. Bisa dibilang, kondisi Jongin-lah yang.. lebihbaik dari antara mereka semua. Aku belum mencari tahu siapa itu BB atau PC. Namun, dugaanku mereka juga berasal dari keluarga _chaebol_ dan merupakan teman dekat Jongin."

L.E beralih menatapnya, berusaha untuk menyambungkan semua informasi Jongdae dengan insiden yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dan, FYI, aku mencoba mencari berita ini di situs besar lainnya. Namun, aku tidak menemukan apapun." ujar Jongdae.

"Mungkin, ayah Jongin berusaha menutupi kecelakaan ini darinya?"

"Mungkin saja. Dari situs berita itu, aku menemukan berita lain yang mengatakan kalau Jongin mengalami amnesia jangka pendek."

"Tapi, mengapa?" tanya L.E membuat Jongdae terdiam beberapa saat. Karena.. pertanyaan itulah yang juga selama ini dipikirkannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Jongdae. Pria itu kembali terdiam, matanya mengarah lurus pada LE.

_"I think.. this is about revenge, Jongdae." _kata L.E dengan suara rendah.

Kening Jongdae langsung mengerut. Wajahnya berubah menjadi terlihat rumit, sehingga L.E memilih untuk kembali menutup mulutnya. _"Revenge?" _ tanya Jongdae, mengulang kata-katanya barusan.

"Ya, Jongdae. Balas dendam."

.

.

Setelah berbelok di persimpangan, jalanan semakin mengecil hingga menjadi jalan buntu di ujungnya. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari area gudang pabrik. Di sekitar gudang tersebut, dibatasi oleh pagar tinggi yang di atasnya terdapat gulungan kawat. Mata Sehun memicing tajam saat melihat dua orang pria bersenjata yang berjaga di depan pintu gerbang. Ia segera membuka dashboard dan mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari dalam sana.

Keduanya merupakan pistol dengan jenis MAC-10. Pistol dengan peredam suara serta jarak jangkaun sekitar 100 meter itu merupakan jenis favoritnya. Sehun menggenggam erat kedua pistol tersebut. Ia harus bergerak cepat.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengarahkan kedua pistolnya pada dua orang pria itu. Ia menembak keduanya sambil berlindung dari balik pintu. Kedua pria itu langsung terjatuh tidak bernyawa karena tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar. Sehun segera menutup pintu mobil dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Di balik pintu gerbang, terdapat halaman yang cukup luas dan dua gedung dengan ukuran berbeda. Sehun yakin Soojung ditahan di gedung utama, yang berada di tengah dan letaknya lebih besar. Di sekitar halaman, ada satu mobil sedan biasa dan satu mobil van. Sehun menduga kalau ada sekitar enam orang atau tidak lebih dari sepuluh di dalam sana.

Sehun bergerak menuju belakang gudang. Ia yakin kalau di belakang sana ada pintu yang dapat memberikannya akses masuk tanpa perlu menarik perhatian. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin para bajingan itu melihat berlari dari kaca. Ada empat kaca yang menempel di sisi gudang, setiap kaca itu berukuran cukup besar sehingga Sehun harus semakin berhati-hati. Pada kaca terakhir sebelum ia mencapai pintu belakang, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke dalam.

Seperti dugaannya, hanya ada enam orang di dalam sana. Satu orang berjaga di samping Krystal yang diikat pada sebuah kursi, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melihat seperti apa kondisinya sekarang. Ada tiga orang yang berjaga di pintu depan dan dua lainnya berpencar; ada yang berjaga di pintu belakang dan yang satunya lagi berjaga tidak jauh dari jangkauan Sehun.

Sehun tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia sudah memiliki rencana yang tersusun jelas di dalam otaknya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tanpa ada suara, pria itu langsung terjatuh saat Sehun menembaknya.

Sesuai dengan rencananya, suasana di dalam gudang berubah menjadi kacau. Sehun mendengar teriakan berupa perintah untuk segera menghabisi dirinya di pintu belakang. Sehun menyeringai. Matanya memicing tajam, tidak sabar merenggut nyawa para bajingan itu.

Ia berlari. Sehun merasa sudah cukup lama ia tidak berlari secepat ini. Pintu belakang terbuka dan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar langsung menghadangnya. Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya ke salah satu pria itu. Sementara, pria yang satunya lagi berusaha meninju wajahnya. Sehun bergerak sangat cepat. Ia berhasil menembak targetnya dan menendang perut pria yang menyerangnya sebelum pria itu berhasil _menghajar_ pipinya. Tubuh pria itu terpental persis mengenai dua orang pria yang berada di ambang pintu.

_Sehun bergerak sangat cepat. _Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia langsung mengarahkan kedua pistolnya pada dua pria yang baru saja datang itu. Tubuh mereka jatuh bersamaan, meninggalkan dirinya dengan pria malang yang masih duduk di lantai.

Pria itu mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri, namun Sehun menahannya dengan satu kakinya. Ia menginjak perut pria itu, lalu menembak pria itu tepat di tengah keningnya. _Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Ia harus bergerak cepat. Krystal membutubkan dirinya di dalam sana._

_Sehun harus bergerak cepat. _Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkah kaki itu terdengar buru-buru. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti insting miliknya, Sehun menembakan pelurunya ke arah orang itu. Dan lagi-lagi, orang itu terjatuh ke atas aspal. Tidak bernyawa.

Sehun menarik nafas. Ia menoleh ke dalam gedung dengan perasaan geliaah. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Krystal, pria itu menempelkan ujung pistol persis dipelipis mata gadis yang seharusnya tidak pernah terlibat ke dalam kekacauan ini.

"Oh Sehun, kami semua sangat menantikan kedatanganmu." ujar pria itu, lalu tertawa.. jelas hanya untuk menghina dirinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Ketika ia ingin menarik nafas kembali, nafasnya terasa seperti tertahan. Ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Ada suatu keraguan di dalam dirinya dan itulah yang membuatnya frustasi tiba-tiba.

_Fuck, gadis malang itu tidak akan berakhir.. selamat._

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sehun dan ini memang pertanyaan yang sepenuhnya jujur. _Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan? _

Pria itu tersenyum miring. Apapun yang dilakukannya membuat Sehun muak. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengarahkannya pada bajingan itu, namun-

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, akan kubunuh dia. Aku tidak main-main, Oh Sehun." _Sehun tahu. _Ia tidak perlu mengambil resiko yang fatal hanya untuk membuktikannya.

"Pertanyaanku masih sama." Sehun menggertakkan giginya, menahan geraman yang terdengar seperti binatang keluar dari bibirnya.

Senyuman mencibir bajingan itu semakin melebar. "Kami hanya ingin membuatmu.. takut, Sehun. Hanya itu." jawab pria itu jujur.

Dan sungguh, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia tahu kalau pria itu berkata jujur. Entah mengapa, Sehunyakin kalau pria itu tidak berbohong padanya. _Apa maksudmu?_

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, pria itu menjawab. "Kau harus menjauh dari Kim Jongin. Berhenti jadi bodyguard-nya. Atau kalau tidak, Jongin akan berakhir seperti ini."

Tanpa ada yang menduga pria itu menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Mata Krystal yang berwarna coklat terang terlihat seperti menggelap. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Peluru menembus kepalanya dan suara jeritan yang tertahan mengantar tubuhnya jatuh tak bernyawa ke lantai. Sehun menonton semuanya dengan teror diwajahnya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?_

Sehun bergerak begitu cepat. Ia langsung mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak bajingan itu. Dia ingin menangis. Namun, air matanya tertahan di suatu tempat. Sehun seperti orang mabuk. Ia berjalan tanpa ada tumpuan, bahkan nyaris terjatuh. Ketika ia berada di hadapan Krystal, ia jatuh berlutut. Tangannya yang basah karena keringat menyentuh lembut rambut gadis itu. Ia ingin mencium keningnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tetapi, ia sadar akan posisinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia-lah yang membuat Krystal berakhir seperti ini. Semua ini salahnya.

_Sehun memang tidak mengenal baik siapa itu Jung Soojung. Namun, yang dirinya tahu.. gadis ini tidak pantas mati karenanya._

.

.

Hujan.

Jongin kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tiga jam lebih dirinya menunggu, ia mulai merasa ragu kalau Sehun akan datang. Matanya berkeliling menatap setiap pengunjung di sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti pada sekumpulan siswa SMA yang sedang melempar lelucon pada satu sama lain. Jongin tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mereka. Ia teringat akan Taemin, Baekhyun dan dirinya-

_Tunggu, siapa itu Baekhyun?_

Pandagan Jongin berpindah pada burger di hadapannya yang semakin mendingin. Matanya bergerak gusar keluar kaca restoran dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah hujan. Pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah sedih membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya.

Hujan di luar sana sangat deras. Butir hujan yang jatuh ke tanah terasa seperti menyerang siapapun yang mencoba menantangnya. Suara hujan sangat keras. Telinga Jongin mungkin bisa menjadi tuli karenanya. Namun, jika Sehun di luar sana.. mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. _Ia akan mendengarkan._

Jongin menunggu. Ia menunggu sampai Sehun berhenti menatapnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Namun, pria itu sampai detik ini hanya menatapnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lewat tatapan sedihnya, yang sama sekali Jongin tidak mengerti. _Damnit, dirinya bukan paranormal atau semacam mind-reader!_

Sehingga, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia tidak bisa berdiam lebih lama lagi menonton Sehun yang terlihat seperti sedang menghukum dirinya. Jongin melangkah melewati pintu restoran. Ia membiarkan hujan menyapa dirinya dan Sehun masih di sana. Mata pria itu tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jongin mendekat. Langkahnya cepat, namun terasa lambat dna begitu jauh bagi Sehun.

Ketika pemuda itu berada di hadapannya, Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu harus menciumnya atau melukai perasaannya. Ia bisa saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin berubah membencinya sekarang. Namun, anehnya, ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur _jatuh_ ke dalam pemuda idiot bernana Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatapnya. Pemuda itu merasa kalau kata-kata tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sehingga, ia menarik kedua pipi Sehun dan menciumnya. Tidak berlangsung lama, tidak agresif atau bahkan, dapat menghangatkan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Namun, bagi Sehun, ciuman itu.. cukup spesial.

_Mungkin, itu adalah ciuman terakhir darinya._

_Jika ia dapat melindugi Jongin dengan melepaskannya.. maka, ia akan merelakannya._

.

.

Rin's note :

Chapter ini aku sengaja gak center-nya ke sekai.. karena aku udah mulai masuk ke konflik nih hehe

Aku bener-bener nguras otak pas nulis chapter ini.. dan aku tahu kalau kalian semua pasti lagi kesel sama Sehun karena tbh aku yang nulisnya aja kesel.. SEHUN YOU IDIOT! tapi janji deh.. antara Jongdae or LE bakal nyadarin Sehun kalau keputusan bodohnya itu malah bikin nyawa Jongin terancam..

Anyways, aku nggak tau kenapa.. tapi aku suka banget scene pas Krystal mati.. somehow aku mendadak jadi Sehun.. kayak aku bisa ngerasainnya gitu (apasihrin)

Di scene terakhir juga, itu aku nggak tau darimana datangnya.. hehe

P.S aku janji akan update lebih faster lagi for next chapter

P.S.S work in progress nya WTBBFIL.. maybe update besok?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 : i can't help falling in love with you

a/n pas nulis lagu ini tiba2 keputer.. langsung flashback ff laun dah xD

.

.

Hujan semakin deras di luar sana. Lampu apartemen yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan semua membawa kesan yang tak biasa bagi Jongin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan hilang. Dan Jongin tahu ini bukan hanya soal lampu atau apartemennya yang berantakan. Laki-laki itu mengaduk coklat panasnya, satu tangannya memeluk cangkir merasakan hangat ditelapak tangannya. Jongin kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya, tampak sedang terlarut dengan apapun yang dipikirkannya. Rambut pria itu masih basah sehingga butir-butir air jatuh menuruni wajahnya atau langsung jatuh ke permukaan meja. Sehun sengaja membiarkan rambutnya berantakan, yang sialnya membawa kesan seksi yang cukup mengganggu Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan cangkirnya dan berhenti mengaduk coklat panasnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya, ingin tahu.

Awalnya, Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. Jongin tahu permainan apa yang sedang Sehun mainkan, yaitu permainan _aku-tidak-butuh-saran-atau-apapun-darimu_. Tatapan mata Jongin semakin mendesak Sehun dah bahkan, tampak sedikit memaksa. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Kau?"

Jongin nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum samar. "Ya. Kau."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang memilih untuk diam sejenak. Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan selimut yang memeluknya, merasakan udara malam yang menyatu dengan hujan semakin dingin. "Kenapa kau memikirkanku?" tanya Jongin. Pemuda itu mengontrol ekspresinya sedatar mungkin agar ia dapat menutupi rasa malu yang sedikit mengusik dirinya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sehun menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil.

"Dasar pedo." gumam Jongin, cukup untuk Sehun dengar. Senyum keduanya perlahan mengembang bersamaan.

Jongin masih merasa dingin. Namun, senyuman Sehun cukup menghangatkan dirinya.

Dua cangkir coklat panas perlahan tandas kosong. Sehun dan Jongin melewati dinginnya hujan dengan berbagi cerita konyol tentang hidup mereka. Jongin tergelak keras saat Sehun menceritakan Jongdae yang pernah secara tidak sengaja mengacak kencan seorang waria. Sehun juga tampak kesulitan menahan tawanya saat Jongin bercerita kalau dia pernah dipenjara karena berkendara dalam kondisi mabuk dan tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Entah sejak kapan, hujan berhenti di luar sana. Sehun dan Jongin masih saling menatap dengan senyuman dibibir mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin mengobrol seperti ini dengan Joonmyun. Dia kakakku satu-satunya. Walaupun kami tidak pernah dekat dan dia selalu memarahiku, aku tetap.. um, menyaanginya." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cukup malu membicarakan hal ini. Sehun hanya tersenyum - senyuman yang sekilas tampak sedih. "Menurutku, dia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Dia.. terkadang perduli padaku, terkadang juga tampak sangat membenciku. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dirinya."

_Sehun pun begitu. _Siapa yang dapat mengerti dan percaya kalau Kim Joonmyun mungkin saja dapat menyakiti adiknya sendiri? Meskipun mereka tidak ada ikatan darah, itu tidak mengubah status Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Membela Joonmyun atau memberikan harapan pada Jongin kalau suatu hari Joonmyun akan menyaangi dirinya juga adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sehun lakukan. Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, dia terlalu malu menatap Sehun karena ia baru saja membagi satu hal tentang kakaknya yang ia anggap penting. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Jongin. Jongin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Dasar bocah." cibir Sehun.

Jongin langsung menjauhkan tangan Sehun darinya dan berseru, "Hei!"

Sehun tertawa. Ia tahu bagaimana membuat Jongin kembali menjadi dirinya, yang bukan rapuh dan terlihat menyedihkan seperti tadi. Sehun selalu percaya kalau Jongin adalah _bocah_ yang kuat dan tegar. Apapun yang terjadi, Sehun yakin tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan dirinya. Jongin akan selalu mencoba untuk bangkit kembali.

Sehingga, ketika Sehun pergi meninggalkannya nanti, ia yakin Jongin bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Karena Kim Jongin itu kuat dan dia pasti tidak akan membutuhkannya.

"Man, ayo kita duduk di sofa saja." kata Jongin. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju sofa di tengah apartemennya. Selimut favoritnya masih memeluk dirinya, menutupi nyaris seluruh dirinya. Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebelum mereka sampai di atas sofa, Sehun menarik lengannya. Jongin berbalik hendak membentak Sehun karena mengagetkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Jongin langsung membeku ketika bibir Sehun menempel pada keningnya.

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat pria itu dengan mudah mencium keningnya. Sehun menciumnya cukup lama seolah pria itu tidak akan pernah menciumnya lagi. Dan itu membuat Jongin ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya. _Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi._

Ketika Sehun melepaskan dirinya, ketakutan Jongin semakin memuncak. Ia melepaskan selimutnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak perduli dengan dingin yang menyerang dirinya. Ia tidak perduli, selama Sehun ada di sini, selama Sehun masih bersamanya. Mereka saling menatap bertukar perasaan yang tidak mampu dijabarkan oleh setiap kata. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Ujung hidung keduanya beberapa kali bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya bertemu, berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Jongin memejamkan matanya begitupun dengan Sehun. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama bagi mereka. Namun, setiap bibir mereka bertemu dan menyatu bergerak seirama.. semuanya terasa seperti ciuman pertama.

Lidah mereka bertemu dan bermain tanpa ada tuntutan untuk mendominasi. Keduanya saling menggigit bibir satu sama lain, tidak perduli jika meninggalkan bekas. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin, menarik bibir pemuda itu dengan giginya. Saat pria yang lebih tua itu melepaskan gigitannya, Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lebih lembut. Ciuman panas mereka berakhir berganti menjadi ciuman lambat serta hati-hati seolah tidak ada satu pun dari antara mereka yang menginginkan momen ini berakhir.

"Kim Jongin." kening mereka menempel. Jongin perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hm?"

"_I can't help falling in love with you." _ bisik Sehun. Entah pria itu benar-benar serius mengatakannya atau ia hanya terbawa oleh euforia di antara mereka. Sungguh, Jongin tidak perduli. Pemuda itu tetap akan menjawab, _"Me too."_

.

.

Tengah malam, Sehun terbangun dengan Jongin berada dipelukannya. Mereka tidur bersama di atas kasur kamar Jongin dengan posisi kepala Jongin bersandar pada dadanya. Sementara, tangan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang semakin menarik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mendekat padanya. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin, sorot matanya meneriakan kesedihan.

Apa yang terjadi malam ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Sehun merasa bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia. Dengan Jongin berada di dalam pelukannya serta kesadaran dirinya bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada seorang laki-laki, yeah.. Sehun bahagia. Amat bahagia, sehingga cukup terasa menakutkan.

Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan merasa bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya. Ia tahu dirinya _straight_. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika terlalu dekat dengan sesama jenisnya - atau saat Jongdae berusaha menciumnya ketika mabuk. Namun, Kim Jongin membuatnya merasakan banyak hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Jongin membuat dirinya ingin mencium pemuda itu setiap saat, melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin juga seorang laki-laki sepertinya. Selain itu, Jongin juga membuatnya.. jatuh cinta. Dan itulah yang terpenting dari segala perdebatan tentang orientasi seksualnya.

_He is in love with Jongin. _

Dan ia tidak pantas untuk merasakannya - merasakan kebahagian serta cinta ini. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia masih mengingat jelas suara Krystal dari ponselnya. Ia masih mengingat juga tubuh Krystal yang jatuh ke aspal, tidak bernyawa. Bagaimana peluru menembus pelipis matanya, bagaimana jeritannya yang tertahan serta ekspresi kaget diwajahnya - Sehun masih dapat mengingatnya dan mustahil bagi dia untuk melupakannya.

Dari semua itu, yang tidak pernah Sehun lupakan adalah kenyataan bahwa Krystal mati karenanya. Krystal memercayakan dirinya dan gadis itu mati sia-sia.

Bibir Sehun dapat merasakan rambut halus Jongin. Pria itu kembali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan di dalam keheningan malam, diam-diam seorang Oh Sehun terisak dengan mata terpejam erat.

_Jika momen ini adalah salah satu mimpi miliknya, Sehun tidak ingin bangun dan ia ingin terus memeluk Jongin entah sampai kapan._

.

.

Jongin terbangun sendirian di atas kasurnya.

Tangannya meraba permukaan kasur yang kosong di sampingnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka mendapati Sehun tidak ada di sana. Jongin langsung bangkit bangun. Sejenak, hanya terdiam menatap kamarnya yang sepi dan sunyi. Dalam hatinya, Jongin berdoa semoga Sehun sedang menyiapkan sarapan atau sedang mandi. Jongin berdoa.. agar Sehun masih ada di sana. Ia tidak ingin memercayai firasatnya yang berbisik mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin menapakan kakinya ke lantai, merasakan permukaan lantai yang dingin. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Langkahnya semakin mencepat menuju dapur apartemennya. Ada yang salah di sini - Sehun tidak ada di sana. Jongin berlari menuju kamar pria itu hanya untuk mendapati kamar kosong yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Ia tidak melihat koper pria itu atau peralatan miliknya. Kamar itu benar-benar kosong seolah pria bernama Oh Sehun tidak pernah tinggal di dalamnya.

Jongin ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin menghujat Sehun dan segala hal yang pernah pria itu lakukan padanya. Namun, Jongin terlalu lemah untuk menangis atau berteriak. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan horden jendela kamar Sehun yang tertiup angin. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya terdiam di sana. Setetes air mata perlahan jatuh turun dari matanya.

_"Jongin, aku berjanji.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian." _seseorang berbisik di dalam ingatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merasakan sakit di dalam kepalanya. Ia sampai jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil mencengkram erat rambutnya sendiri. Potongan-potongan gambar yang tidak pernah dirinya lihat berputar seperti film di dalam memorinya.

Seorang pemuda seusia dirinya dengan postur tubuh lebih pendek, rambut coklat terang jika ditimpah sinar mentari, mata coklat seperti biji _almond, _menarik senyun ketika melihatnya. Pemuda itu berlari di pinggiran suatu danau seolah meminta dirinya mengajar pemuda itu. _"Jongin!" _panggilnya lalu tertawa.

"Fuck!" Jongin merintih. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk oleh puluhan paku yang tajam.

Potongan gambar lain muncul di dalam memorinya. Jongin melihat dirinya sendiri sedang mencium kening pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." _bisik pemuda itu.

Lutut Jongin melemah. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai, tidak bisa menahan sakit dikepalanya lebih lama lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menyerah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sementara, sakit dikepalanya semakin menyiksa.

_"Selamanya, Jongin. Selamanya."_

Dan pada detik terakhir, sebelum dirinya kembali jatuh terkapar di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengingatnya. Ia mengingat siapa itu Byun Baekhyun dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih. Sahabat. Dan seseorang yang rela mati demi menyelamatkannya._

_._

_._

"Sehun, apa maksudmu kau menyerahkan tugas sebagai bodyguard Kim Jongin padaku?"

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun sampai di markasnya, ia langsung menghadapi LE yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang ada di dalam otak Sehun sekarang. Gadis itu marah karena bukan hanya Sehun gagal menyelamatkan Jongin, dia juga menyerah dalam hal melindungi Jongin. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu, Pengecut?" teriak LE sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk menghindari LE dengan berjalan melewatinya. Namun, LE bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah diabaikannya. Gadis itu mengejarnya dan menarik bahunya. Mau tidak mau, Sehun berbalik padanya menatap gadis itu dengan mata kosong. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, huh? _God, Oh Sehun! I'm so dissapointed with you."_

Tatapan kecewa LE cukup menambah goresan luka di dalam dirinya. Sehun menjauhkan tangan LE dari bahunya lalu berkata dengan ekspresi marah yang bercampur dengan kesedihan, "Aku juga, LE! Kau tidak tahu betapa kecewanya diriku setelah membiarkan mereka, para bajingan itu, membunuh Krystal! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.. semua ini menyiksaku. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitiku? Fakta bahwa aku takut jika apa yang terjadi pada Krystal terulang pada Jongin. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Kau bisa, Idiot! Hanya kau yang bisa melindungi Jong-"

"Kau tidak mengerti LE! Kau bukan orang yang harus melihat Krystal mati dan merasa bersalah karenanya. Aku butuh waktu."

LE hanya diam menatapnya iba. Sehun tahu bahwa kali ini LE membiarkannya pergi. Pria itu berbalik membelakangi LE dan berjalan menuju ruang pelatihan. Samsak yang menggantung di dalam sana merupakan teman terbaiknya disaat seperti ini. Sehun berjalan semakin jauh dari LE dan gadis itu tahu.. kalau ini bukan hanya soal Krystal.

Sehun takut. Pria itu takut jika suatu hari nanti ia akan kehilangan Jongin.

LE menghela nafas. Ia harus memberitahu bosnya yang juga adalah ayah Jongin kalau mulai sekarang dirinyalah yang bertugas menjadi bodyguard bocah itu. LE berjalan menuju pintu keluar markas, memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di garasi. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika ada seorang wanita jalang yang berkunjung ke markas mereka. Wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan baju hitam ketat yang memeluk tubuhnya. Lipstik merah terang dibibirnya serta rambutnya yang sengaja diluruskan menambah kesan seksi dimata para pria. LE langsung mendengus ketika melihat senyum palsunya.

"Miranda, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Senyum wanita itu melebar, lebih mirip seringai sebenarnya. "_Oh, dear, _aku hanya ingin berbagai informasi tentang seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu?" LE tahu jika informasi Miranda tidak gratis. Jalang itu pasti menginginkan balasan.

_"Hm, let me think.. Oh, I want Oh Sehun and his wonderful body." _kali ini, wanita itu tidak menutupi seringainya lagi dengan senyuman. Dan itulah yang membuat LE semakin membencinya.

_"Whatever, bitch." _ LE memutar matanya lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam markas. Miranda masih memasang seringai dibibirnya dan berjalan mengikuti LE.

_Well, _mungkin dengan kerjasama ini.. Miranda bukan hanya dapat menangkap Kim Joonmyun dan rekannya Park Chanyeol. Mungkin, ia juga bisa mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

.

.

Rin's note :

Ini termasuk fast update nggak sih? lol

Ayoo, tante bitchy Miranda mulai beraksi haha.. and a bit angst for sehun anda kai's relationship.. but at least sehun already admited his feeling to Jongin

Aku benar-benar enjoy nulis ini. Apalagi diawal-awalnya.. dan aku tau plot twist banget kan kalau sebenarnya baek sama kai pacaran dulu? Padahal pada ngira baek sama chanyeol pacaran haha.. WELL, SUPRISEEE

Next chapter.. kayaknya bakal ada action dan mungkin sekai reunited? Idk dehh

p.s next week aku update.. jadi jadwalnya seminggu sekali

p.s.s hubungan kai sama joonmyun tuh agak ngingetin aku sama kakak aku.. bedanya aku yang adoptive.. tapi kakak aku sayang sama aku.. kalau aku ngerusakin earphonenya atau bikin komputernya kena virus dia marahnya juga sejam aja LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 : Coward

.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat ketika dirinya membuka mata adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu berbaring di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum hangat, seolah apa yang terjadi pada malam itu tidak menyakitinya - tidak membunuhnya. Jongin ingin menyentuhnya, jika dirinya bisa mungkin ia akan mendekapnya erat. Tatapan mata Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi sedih.

Laki-laki itu tidak bicara padanya. Namun, ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan darinya. Dan, sungguh, itu adalah suatu permohonan yang berat. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dirinyalah yang membuat mereka semua terluka. Dirinyalah yang membunuh Baekhyun dan melukai Chanyeol. Dirinyalah yang mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk malam itu.

Jongin tahu jika Baekhyun dapat merasakan kepedihannya sekarang. Karena, sebesar apapun dia menginginkan semua ini adalah nyata, menginginkan Baekhyun yang masih bernafas dan bernyawa menatapnya seperti ini, ia tahu kalau semua ini hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan sendiri olehnya.

Baekhyun sudah tiada. Ia tidak ada di sini. Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang ia ciptakan karena rasa bersalahnya. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini menghukum dirinya setiap malam lewat mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Inilah rasa bersalah yang selalu dia pertanyakan. Mengapa ia merasakan hal ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lewatkan? Dan sekarang ketika ia telah mengingat semuanya, rasa bersalah itu semakin menghukumnya. Membuat dirinya merasa semakin hancur, rapuh dan mengharapkan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri semua perasaan ini.

Kematian, mungkin? Jongin sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, jika itu dapat mengakhiri semua ini. Ia akan mulai mempertimbangkannya.

"Kau adalah seorang pengecut jika kau memilih jalan seperti itu." kata Baekhyun. Air mata laki-laki itu mengalir jatuh. "Dan aku tidak mungkin mencintai seorang pengecut. Kau tahu itu."

Jongin tahu jika apa yang dilihatnya ini adalah sebuah ilusi. Namun, _for fuck's sake_, ilusi ini terasa begitu nyata baginya. "Kau harus melupakan semua ini, Jongin. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Berhenti berpikir kau tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagian hanya karena kesalahan bodoh yang kau buat dulu." kata Baekhyun lagi. Air mata mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Jongin ingin menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Jika dirinya bisa.

"Kesalahan bodoh?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Jangan pernah bilang itu kesalahan bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kesalahan bodoh merenggut nyawamu dan melukai sahabatku?"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat semakin hancur setiap detiknya. Jongin tahu jika ia hanya menyakiti Baekhyun dengan nenyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena ia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak tahan dengan air mata Baekhyun yang terus mengalir begitupun dengan sorot matanya. "Jongin." Baekhyun memanggilnya lembut.

Jongin menahan nafas, lalu berbalik kembali menatapnya. Sorot mata Baekhyun kali ini berubah menjadi lebih.. lebih seperti Byun Baekhyun - Byun Baekhyun yang pernah dicintainya. _"Jongin, let me go. _Maafkan dirimu sendiri. Itu adalah permohonan terakhirku."

Jongin menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Ketika ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun, laki-laki itu sudah menghilang. Halusinasi Jongin berhenti, namun ia masih merasa seperti orang sakit serta depresi. Jongin bangkit bangun dengan nafas sesak. Ia kembali menatap kasur Sehun yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali, lalu beralih menatap sekelilingnya.

Kamar ini mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Dan dia muak.

Jongin terisak keras, bahkan terdengar seperti menjerit. Dia mendekati lampu tidur di atas meja nakas dan membantingnya ke lantai. Jongin tidak perduli lagi. Semua ini mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merindukannya, menginginkannya dan yang paling menyakitinya.. ia malah semakin mencintainya.

Jongin merasa sakit. Bukan hanya dikepalanya, tetapi juga dihatinya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintainya seseorang sebelumnya. Ia pernah mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ia pernah terluka karena kehilangannya. Namun, apa yang dirasakannya kala itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit ini. Jongin kembali merasa hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menggulingkan meja dan mulai menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Hal yang mungkin membuat semua ini terasa lebih menyakitkan adalah fakta bahwa semalam Sehun membuatnya hidup di dalam sebuah mimpi. Laki-laki itu memberikan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak Jongin rasakan. Sesuatu itu adalah ketulusannya. Sehun tulus padanya dan selama ini, beberapa orang di dalam hidupnya hanya mau mendekatinya karena faktor materi. Sehun tulus padanya.. mungkin juga, tulus mencintainya. Tetapi, keesokan harinya.. tanpa ada penjelasan ataupun catatan kecil di samping kasurnya, laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja.

Jongin tidak tahu kekacauan seperti apa yang ada di dalam otak laki-laki itu. Namun, Jongin tahu pasti ada suatu penjelasan dari semua yang terjadi ini.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan betapa hancur serta berantakan kamar itu. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi serta matanya. Jongin melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel serta kunci mobilnya.

Ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Sehun. Dan dia tahu dimana ia akan mendapatkannya.

.

.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol itu.. mungkin buronan mafia yang berusaha membunuh Jongin dan sedang diincar FBI?" tanya Jongdae untuk ketiga kalinya.

Miranda memutar matanya, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sama. LE mendengus keras lalu memukul belakang kepala laki-laki itu. Sehun hanya terdiam membaca seberkas file FBI tentang Park Chanyeol serta keluarganya yang Miranda bawa. Beberapa agent lainnya yang sedang mengejarkan tugas mereka masing-masing, diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berempat dan mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ada agent FBI di sini.

Miranda duduk di samping Sehun dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Sehun yang menyadari kedekatan Miranda langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam wanita itu. "Kau tahu yang namanya _personal space?_" tanya Sehun ketus.

Miranda menarik senyum yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai menggoda. "Oh, _easy tiger. _Aku hanya mencoba mendapatkan kau kembali." jawab Miranda begitu mudahnya. Sehun hanya menatapnya seolah wanita itu gila.

Miranda yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun, mendengus keras. "Aku tidak suka dengan permainan jual mahalmu." ujarnya, terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Bagus." Sehun menyeringai, lalu kembali membaca berkas Chanyeol. "Karena Miranda Kerr, aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi."

Mata Miranda membulat serta mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wanita itu terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Karena, halo, apa dirinya baru saja ditolak oleh mantan pacarnya? _Fuck_, Sehun bahkan tidak melihatnya ketika ia menolaknya. "Ohh, aku yakin ada pihak lain yang membuatmu begini." duga Miranda. Dan jujur, ide tentang "pihak lain" itu sedikit mengganggunya atau kalau dirinya mau lebih jujur, itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

Kali ini, Sehun menatapnya. Wajah laki-laki itu berubah dingin seolah ia baru saja menyentuh hal tersensitif di dalam hidupnya. "_Shut up." _ucap Sehun, menekankan setiap katanya.

Miranda mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda ia menyerah. Namun, Sehun tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Miranda akan membuatnya bercerita tentang Jongin. Dan, _persetan_, setiap memikirkannya Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang menonjok perutnya dari dalam sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin disebut rasa bersalah? Ya, rasa bersalah karena pergi begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan.

"Umm, aku tahu-" lihat, baru beberapa detik saja Miranda sudah ingin membahasnya lagi. "-kalau pasti ada seseorang di dalam hidupmu sekarang. Dan tampaknya kau serius dengan orang itu, jadi aku menghargai keputusanmu. Karena.. kau pantas untuk bahagia, Sehun."

Sehun tertegun menatapnya. Miranda perlahan mengangkat wajahnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menatap Miranda se-intens ini tanpa ada yang namanya hubungan di antara mereka. Jika Miranda hanya sekedar mempermainkan dirinya dengan kata-kata manisnya, mungkin wanita itu sudah menciumnya sekarang. Namun, wanita itu hanya menatapanya. Dan Sehun yakin kalau dirinya tulus mengatakan hal itu.

"Siapapun orang itu, aku yakin dia dapat membuatmu bahagia." lanjut Miranda sambil menepuk bahunya. Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke arah LE. Sehun hanya menatapnya, diam-diam dia mengulum sebuah senyum tipis.

"Oke, jadi keluarga Chanyeol memang memiliki koneksi dengan mafia dan Chanyeol hanya meneruskan usaha ayahnya." Jongdae membaca salah satu berkas tentang Chanyeol. "Dia juga terlibat kecelakaan dengan Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun hanya menatapnya, begitupun dengan Miranda. _"Well, thanks Sherlock Holmes. _Aku juga tahu tentang informasi itu. Kau ingat, aku yang membawanya ke sini." cibir Miranda, membuat Jongdae menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan canggung. Laki-laki itu hanya meringis sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tiba-tiba saja, LE menggebrak meja membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Sebelum Sehun sempat menegurnya, wanita itu sudah membuka mulutnya. "Jongdae, kau masih ingat tentang _pembalasan_ _dendam_ yang kita bicarakan?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Laki-laki itu merasa risih dengan seluruh perhatian yang diarahkan padanya. "Ah, ya, soal itu.. mungkin, Chanyeol ingin membalaskan dendamnya dengan Jongin."

"Tetapi, atas dasar apa?" tanya Sehun. Dia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi di antara ketiga orang itu.

"Uhh, FYI, dari hasil investigasi Jongdae tentang Jongin.. dia adalah orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Dalam kondisi mabuk." jawab LE sambil menyerahkan selembar artikel kepada Sehun. Sehun membacanya dengan kilat, lalu menatap ketiga orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia sepertinya mengerti akan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan di dalam _permainan_ ini. "Ya, kau benar. Ini soal pembalasan dendam.. dan juga pengambilan kekuasaan." ujar Sehun, membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Miranda merasa apapun yang Sehun ketahui, itu pasti dapat membantu FBI menangkap Chanyeol.

"Dia bekerjasama dengan Joonmyun untuk membunuh Jongin. Tapi, bukan hanya itu.. dia juga ingin mempergunakan Joonmyun untuk mendapatkan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia ingin memperkuat kekuasaannya." jelas Sehun, dan itu terdengar sangat masuk akal.

"Jadi, nyawa Joonmyun juga terancam?" tanya LE. Wanita itu terlihat tertekan karena Kim Joonmyun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk dilindungi. Mengingat, dia jugalah yang menjadi salah satu _penjahat _di dalam kasus ini.

"Ya, bisa jadi."

Jongdae memasang wajah prihatin. Bajingan yang beruntung itu pastinya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Joonmyun di lapangan atau berusaha melindunginya. Selama ini, Jongdae selalu bekerja di belakang meja dan selamanya akan selalu begitu. LE mendelik ke arahnya membuat laki-laki itu langsung berpura-pura membaca berkasnya. Miranda melirik mereka berdua, lalu menghela nafas. Sepertinya, menyelesaikan kasus ini akan lebih sulit daripada yang ia bayangkan. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Miranda.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia menatap satu-persatu ketiga orang di hadapannya, terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Jongdae, coba cari tahu lebih dalam soal aset perusahaan keluarga Chanyeol sekarang dan usaha gelap Joonmyun di Rusia. Kita memerlukan lebih banyak bukti atau teori untuk memenjarakannya. Dan kalian berdua," Sehun menunjuk Miranda dan LE dengan kedua jarinya. "mulailah tugas kalian sebagai bodyguard Kim Joonmyun."

Miranda langsung memasang wajah tersinggung. _"Excuse me? _ Aku FBI. Federal Agent, bukan bodyguard yang bisa kau-"

"Kalau, kau keberatan aku bisa menggantikanmu." potong Sehun, dan sebelum Miranda sempat memjawabnya, LE kembali memotong wanita itu.

_"Fuck no! You look like a shit_, Sehun. Kau butuh istirahat." ujar LE. Wanita itu terdengar antara khawatir atau bereaksi secara berlebihan. Atau.. yah, dirinya memang terlihat sangat kacau.

_"Yeah, dude_. Dia ada benarnya juga." bahkan, Miranda yang selama ini menganggap Jongdae bodoh, menyetujui ucapan laki-laki itu dengan anggukkan darinya. _Well, _kalau begitu dirinya memang terlihat menyedihkan.

Sehun menyerah. Ia terpaksa membiarkan dirinya menjadi tidak berguna kali ini. "Oke, aku akan ke kamarku sekarang. Atau ke ruang latihan. Ya, aku lebih memilih ke sana." LE memutar matanya dan Jongdae memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Miranda menghela nafas, terpaksa menerima apa yang Sehun perintahkan padanya. Ia berjalan mengikuti LE dan sesekali memelototi Jongdae ketika laki-laki itu ketahuan sedang menatap bokongnya. Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan _dude-seriously-that-is-my-ex, _membuat Jongdae kembali merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh menatap bokong seseorang?" tanya Jongdae, entah dengan polosnya atau dengan bodohnya.

Sehun menatapnya cukup lama. Ketika Jongdae menyadari betapa salahnya pertanyaanya itu, laki-laki itu hanya bisa meringis. Namun, tidak terlihat menyesala sama sekali. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar mesum." gumam laki-laki itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang pelatihan.

.

.

Jongin berkendara nyaris seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Ia tidak perduli dengan berapa banyak aturan yang dilanggarnya hari ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sehun dan penjelasan yang akan dituntut olehnya. Ketika pemuda itu sampai di pekarangan markas, ia melihat ada satu _spot _kosong di dalam garasi. Ia harap Sehun tidak sedang bekerja sekarang.

Jongin mendorong pintu rumah (atau markas) dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kondisi markas hari ini lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Ia melihat beberapa agent yang tidak dikenalnya sedang sibuk di belakang komputer atau melakukan sesuatu. Jongin kembali mengambil langkah, matanya mencari-cari dimana Sehun berada. Jongin nyaris kehilangan harapan karena ia tidak berhasil menemukan pria itu. Namun, ketika ia menemukan Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Harapan itu mulai muncul kembali. Ia melangkah mendekati pria itu dan berdiri di hadapan meja komputernya.

"Jongdae, kau tahu Sehun ada dimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Jongdae nyaris meloncat dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Umm, ya, dia ada di ruang pelatihan." jawab Jongdae. Dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Jongin langsung berlari menuju ruang pelatihan.

Jongdae yang menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Jongin mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur. Apapun masalah mereka, itu adalah masalah mereka. Tugas Jongdae sekarang adalah mencari sebanyak-banyaknya informasi tentang bisnis gelap keluarga Park dan Joonmyun.

Sementara itu, Jongin masih berlari menyusuri lorong markas. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia berada di ujung lorong. Matanya bergerak ragu menatap pintu (atau lebih mirip gerbang) di hadapannya. Apa dia siap? Tetapi, sekalipun dirinya tidak.. ia tetap akan masuk.

Jongin mendorong dua pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sehun yang sedang meninju samsak, yang menggantung di hadapannya tanpa memakai perlindungan berupa sarungan tangan atau apapun, beralih menatapnya membuat Jongin membeku beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin melangkah masuk dan Sehun mengira dirinya mulai menggila karena halusinasi yang terasa begitu nyata ini.

Jongin berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sehun masih menatapnya, tidak mampu menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali untuk menanyakan apakah ini hanya khayalannya atau ini memang nyata. Mata Jongin berpindah menatap kedua tangan Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat lebam serta luka disekitar punggung tangan serta jari pria itu.

"Apa kau berusaha menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jongin. Pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mulai mengamati luka di sekitar punggung tangan sampai jarinya.

"Ya." _Setidaknya, ini lebihbaik daripada menyakitimu._

Jongin memicingkan matanya, berusaha memahami apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri setelah kau menyakitiku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Jongin berteriak. Suara pemuda itu terdengar mulai bergetar, tidak setenang sebelumnya. Sehun ingin menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menarik Jongin kembali ke dalam kehidupannya setelah ia mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin berakhir sama seperti Krystal.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Lagipula, hubungan kita tidak pernah _seintim _yang kau bayangkan. Kau pikir.. aku serius semalam? Huh, kau hanya bocah yang aku permainkan!" Sehun ingin tertawa untuk semakin membuat Jongin membencinya. Namun, ia tidak bisa karena sebenarnya.. ia bukan hanya menyakiti Jongin, tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tidaklah sebuah kebohongan yang berulang kali melukainya.

Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia juga tidak senaif itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang dan menurutnya itu adalah tindakan bodoh. "Aku tidak percaya, Sehun. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Aku akan selalu memercayai apa yang kau katakan semalam. Karena aku tahu.. itu adalah hal paling tulus yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Kau mencintaiku, Sehun." Jongin menunjuk dada Sehun dengan satu jarinya. Ia menekan jarinya itu untuk menegaskan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Sehun hanya menatapnya. Kebohongan yang sudah ia rencakan diotaknya seolah lenyap entah kemana. Semua itu lenyap hanya karena kata-kata terakhir Jongin. _Kau mencintaiku, Sehun. _Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mengapa berbohong terasa sulit baginya sekarang?

"Ya, aku mencintaimu! Tapi, apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu tetap aman? Tidak, Jongin. Terakhir kali seseorang yang memercayaiku, orang itu berakhir mati!" Sehun menjerit padanya. Membayangkan Jongin mati karenanya adalah sesuatu yang dapat membunuh Sehun secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Sejenak, Jongin hanya menatapnya lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup pipi Sehun membuat pria itu kembali membeku. Pandangan mata Jongin padanya berubah. Ia tidak terlihat semarah atau sekecewa sebelumnya. Ini adalah pandangan mata yang Sehun lihat malam itu, sebelum mereka berciuman.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Yang artinya, aku juga memercayaimu. Apapun alasan bodoh yang ada diotakmu itu.. tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah apa yang aku rasakan. Ini adalah pilihanku." Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun. "Kau.. adalah pilihanku."

"Hari ini aku belajar untuk merelakan apapun kesalahan yang kubuat dahulu dan belajar untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kalau itu berat, bagi dirimu dan juga aku. Tapi, kita akan belajar bersama Sehun. Jadi, kumohon berhenti mendorongku menjauh darimu." entah pemuda itu menyadarinya atau tidak, air mata mulai jatuh turun membasahi pipinya.

"Karena aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku bertahan melewati semua ini." Kedua tangan Jongin kini menyentuh pipinya. Sehun dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya menginginkan kehangatan lebih dari pemuda itu.

Kedua tangan Sehun yang berpindah pada pinggang Jongin. Jongin perlahan menarik sebuah senyuman dibibirnya dan air matanya berhenti mengalir. "Aku tahu ini akan kedengarannya seperti novel-novel _romance _yang kau anggap _eww_," Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kali ini. "_but, whatever.. I'm seriously in love with you, you asshole."_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia harus mencium Jongin sekarang juga. Dan dia melakukannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jongin, lalu menciumnya. Jongin menerima ciuman Sehun dan menangkup pipi pria itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Jongin, tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk merasakannya. Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena ada yang harus Sehun katakannya padanya.

"Hei," kening mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan hembusan nafas hangat mereka saling beradu. Tangan Jongin kini mengalung pada leher Sehun. "kau tidak keberatan kan untuk mengencani seorang pedophilia?"

Senyum Jongin mengembang lebar dan kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku malah senang mengencani seorang pedophilia. Ini bagus untuk menambah pengalamannya." jawabnya, lalu kembali tertawa.

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan senyum. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bergerak lambat untuk menikmati setiap detik moment ini.

Seperti apa yang Jongin katakan tadi, Sehun berpikir ini adalah pilihannya juga.

Jongin adalah pilihannya. Ia akan melindungi pilihannya ini dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut dirinya.

_Karena Jongin adalah pilihan.. hidupnya._

.

.

"Mr. Kim-"

"Joommyun adalah anakku dan aku masih berstatus owner perusahaan ini. Jadi, apapun yang dikatakannya. Aku tidak perduli. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang." potong pria paruh baya itu.

Sekertaris pribadi Joonmyun membiarkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan Joonmyun setelah itu. Pria paruh baya itu mendorong kedua pintu ruangan dengan harapan anaknya berada di dalam sana. Namun, ketika ia melihat ke dalam dan mendapati Joonmyun tidak ada di sana. Ia mulai merasa panik. Pesan yang bajingan itu kirimkan padanya, seharusnya hanyalah sebuah ancaman.

Ponselnya berdering kemudian, dan dia langsung menerima panggilan dari _unknown _tersebut. "Dimana Joonmyun?" bentaknya dipenuhi oleh emosi.

_"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu karena itu rahasia. Kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, namanya bukan rahasia kan? Dan, ohh ya, ngomong-ngomong.. aku akan pulang ke Korea malam ini." _

Pria paruh baya itu menggertakkan giginya, merasa muak dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bajingan ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

Hening. Pria paruh baya itu menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dan hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah tawa keras dari pemuda itu. _"Oh, yang kuinginkan.. hm, semua aset kekayaanmu dan.. revenge."_

"Balas dendam? Untuk apa? Jongin memang yang mengendarai mobil-"

_"Shut up!" _Chanyeol berteriak keras. Nada suarnya berubah menjadi tidak seramah seperti sebelumnya. _"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dia renggut dariku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku akan merenggut semuanya kembali. Akan kubuat dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan."_

Jauh di seberang sana, Chanyeol sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Jongin membuatnya menjadi seperti monster. Ia juga membuat seseorang yang dicintainya mati demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jongin merenggut semuanya, tidak hanya saat kecelakaan itu saja.

Dan kali ini, Chanyeol pantas untuk membalas segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun bersamanya atau ketika ia melihat dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Rencana Chanyeol berubah; ia tidak akan membunuh Jongin, tapi ia akan membunuh Sehun dan membiarkan Jongin hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang jauh lebih parah. Lalu, ia akan membuat Jongin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

_And, finally, some happy ending for.. Park Chanyeol._

.

.

Rin's note :

Aku ngerasa messed up banget pas nulis chapter ini.. aku ngerasa gimana gitu.. kayaknya aku mulai kena writer block lagi..

Aku nggak yakin kalian bakal suka.. but i hope you like it..


	10. Chapter 10

Udara di dalam ruangan atau gudang tersebut sangat pengap. Seluruh jendela kaca tertutup memperangkap udara yang pengap serta bau menyengat bensin yang bercampur dengan aroma tidak mengenakkan lainnya. Keringat bersama dengan darah mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Pandangan Joonmyun terasa kabur karena hantaman benda tumpul yang mengenai pelipis matanya. Pria itu merintih kesakitan, setiap ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk tidak bisa menatap para bajingan yang berbalik mengkhianatinya. Joonmyun menggigit bibirnya yang terluka. Rasa perih yang terasa dibibirnya, bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa malu yang terus menekan dirinya. Joonmyun merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencurigai Chanyeol yang mulai mengambil alih anak buahnya satu-persatu dan kemudian, bisnis miliknya. Ia terlalu buta akan rasa cemburunya pada Jongin. Ia terlalu buta akan keegoisannya sendiri.

Ia terlalu buta akan pembalasan dendam yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Joonmyun merasa telah dipergunakan, dibodohi dan.. ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa menahan segala perasaan yang perlahan menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam. Atau apakah ia harus menyerah saja? Membiarkan ajal menjemputnya dan melenyapkan segala ketakutan serta kekecewaan di dalam dirinya.

Joonmyun tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya.. pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya adalah pilihan yang termudah. Karena ia tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi jika harus melihat sorot mata kecewa dari ayahnya serta Jongin.

Tidak, lebihbaik ia mati saja daripada melihat mereka berdua.

* * *

Chapter 9 : Bad Blood

* * *

Senyum Jongin perlahan lenyap saat ia mendengar penjelasan dari Jongdae.

Ia jatuh terduduk di atas kursi, merasa bukan hanya dirinya yang melemas tapi dadanya juga terasa menyesak. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya, meremas tangannya dengan lembut, seolah mencoba memberikan suatu kekuatan padanya. Jongin mendengarkan penjelasan Jongdae tentang Joonmyun, bisnis gelapnya dan rencana pria itu bersama Chanyeol untuk mencelakainya. Jongin membalas remasan tangan Sehun, dengan harapan Sehun akan menyangkal semua hal yang Jongdae telah jelaskan padanya. Namun, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya. Terpancar suatu kesedihan di dalam matanya yang memberi arti, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongdae bukan sekedar mimpi buruknya.

Ini nyata. Kakaknya sendiri berusaha membunuhnya.

Jongin ingin menangis serta menjerit. Bukan karena rasa kecewa atau marahnya kepada kakaknya itu, melainkan rasa bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya ada dikepala Joonmyun. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia tega melakukan semua ini? Apa dirinya pernah membuat suatu kesalahan padanya? Kepala Jongin terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia masih berusaha menyangkal semua ini, dan berharap ia memiliki bukti untuk menyalahkan tuduhan mereka semua terhadap kakaknya.

Tetapi, pada kenyataannya, ia tidak memiliki bukti dan semua yang Jongdae jelaskan serta tunjukan padanya bukan hanya sekedar asumsi. Melainkan, kenyataan.

Joonmyun benar-benar bersekongkol dengan Chanyeol untuk melukainya.

Ia tidak perduli dengan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa kembali untuk pembalasan dendam. Mungkin, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol jika pemuda itu membencinya. Ia tahu apa yang dirinya renggut dari pemuda itu, dan kata maaf atau penyesalan tidak akan mengembalikan apapun padanya.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras." Sehun kembali meremas tangannya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, bersitatap dengan kekasihnya itu."Aku.. umm, ini masih terasa tidak nyata. Maksudku, Joonmyun memang bukan kakak terbaik yang aku miliki. Tapi, sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencurigainya karena bagaimanapun juga, dia kakakku. Entah kami sedarah atau tidak, ia tetap kakakku." balas Jongin seraya tersenyum getir. Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan semakin mengecil.

Jongdae hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua, berusaha menghiraukan rasa penasarannya akan kedekatan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Ia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada Jongin yang terlihat sangat membutuhkan dukungan. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Joonmyun itu anak angkat?" tanyanya, mendapat delikan tajam dari Sehun. Jongdae meringis setelah menyadari kalau pertanyaannya bukan pertanyaan terbaik untuk ditanyakan saat ini.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ayah tidak pernah menutupinya. Dan mungkin, itulah yang membuat Joonmyun marah? Lalu, berbalik menyerangku seperti ini? Entahlah. Semua ini masih terasa.. tidak nyata bagiku." kali ini, suara Jongin terdengar sedikit bergetar. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan menahan tangisnya.

Sehun mengelus bahunya dan tidak melepaskan tangannya, meski tatapan Jongdae semakin menuntut padanya. Ia pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Jongdae, LE atau siapapun untuk mengetahui hubungan mereka. Sehun akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan soal kabar gembira ini. Sehun menyipitkan matanya pada Jongdae, alisnya bertaut, seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi pada Jongin.

Salah seorang agent menghampiri mereka dengan wajah gelisah. Sehun melihat dia baru saja mendapat panggilan telpon. Firasat buruk mulai menggeluti dirinya. Jongin masih menundukkan kepala, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Sementara, Jongdae berbalik menatap salah satu agent yang memiliki tugas sama sepertinya -bekerja di balik meja komputer, mengarahkan para agent dan memberikan informasi- dengan kening mengerut. Sepertinya, pria yang (kata Sehun) tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya itu juga menyadari suatu keanehan pada agent itu.

Apapun berita yang agent itu sampaikan, Sehun yakin itu berita yang sangat buruk.

"Tadi, Mr. Kim menelpon dan memberitahu kalau," Jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seorang pria menyebut panggilan formal ayahnya. "Kim Joonmyun diculik oleh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Apa kita harus mengirim agent ke kantor Joonmyun sekarang?"

Mata Jongin membelalak, wajahnya mengeras dan sorot matanya semakin meredup. Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang terlihat samat terkejutnya dengan dirinya. "LE dan Miranda sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Aku mau kalian melacak keberadaan ponsel Joonmyun dan nomor yang menghubungi bos kita." perintah Sehun. Namun, mata pria itu tersebut sama sekali tidak beralih dari Jongin.

"Lalu?" tampaknya, perintah Sehun masih dianggap perintah dasar oleh agent itu.

"Lalu, kirim agent terbaik ke lokasi dimana ponsel Jongdae berada. Aku tidak yakin kalau mereka akan menahannya atau malah membiarkan Joonmyun masih memeganya. Tapi, dugaanku mereka pasti membuang ponselnya di suatu tempat di sekitar lokasi Joonmyun yang sebenarnya." kata Jongdae, melirik ke arah Sehun yang membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu hubungan apa yang Sehun miliki dengan anak bosnya. Namun, asal Sehun bahagia dengan apapun yang dimilikinya dengan Jongin, ia akan selalu mendukung sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika mereka membuang ponsel Joonmyun di tempat yang-"

_"God, _kau ini banyak argumen ya? Cepat lacak ponsel Joonmyun dan nomor Chanyeol di ponsel bos kita!" potong Jongdae sambil menggeram jengkel.

Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar ketika melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin, dan mendapati jika pemuda itu terlihat kesulitan menahan senyumnya. Sehun mengelus pipinya membuat Jongin berbalik menatapnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang, namun Sehun bersumpah dapat melihat suatu kemarahan yang memuncak di dalam matanya. "Aku ingin terlibat di dalam misi ini." ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun nyaris melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena.. ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi bajingan yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai kakaknya itu. Seolah tahu akan jawaban Sehun, Jongin kembali bicara, "Semua ini terjadi karena aku. Aku yakin dia tidak akan membunuh Joonmyun. Karena Joonmyun adalah umpan."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam. Mungkin, ia sedang mempertanyakan kewarasan Jongin sekarang. "Kau tahu kalau yang dia inginkan adalah kau. Kau tahu kalau Joonmyun hanya umpan. Dan kau masih mau terlibat di dalam semua 'misi' ini? Jongin, ini bukan _Mission Impossible_, yang pada akhirnya protagonis menang melawan antogonis, apapun yang terjadi. Apa yang kau anggap misi penyelamatan ini bisa membahayakan nyawamu!"

Jongin nyaris tertawa di depan muka Sehun. Sementara, Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam, menganggap hal ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu atau konyol. "Lantas, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan resikonya? Kau bisa saja mati, Sehun! Tidak ada yang tahu akhir dari misi ini. Seperti katamu, ini bukan _Mission Impossible._"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia dapat melihat apa yang Jongin berusaha lakukan padanya. Pemuda itu mencoba memutar meja, menyerang dirinya dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Tapi, ini pekerjaanku." hanya itu argumen yang dapat Sehun berikan padanya.

"Dan ini masalahku." tukas Jongin, tidak menginginkan argumen atau larangan apapun dari Sehun. Pemuda itu memutuskan kalau ini adalah akhir perdebatan mereka.

Jongdae sangat mengharapkan sekantong popcorn dipangkuannya. Melihat 'sepasang kekasih' berdebat seperti film action-romance seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilihatnya setiap hari. Pria itu menahan cengirannya setengah mati, ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun. "Umm, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Sepertinya, mereka sudah menemukan sesuatu." Jongdae menunjuk para agent lainnya yang sudah berhasil menemukan lokasi ponsel Joonmyun dengan gerak kepalanya.

"Busan! Kami menemukan lokasinya di pusat kotu Busan." teriak salah satu agent, yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

Sehun kembali beralih menatap Jongin, mendapati pemuda itu sedang menantang dirinya dengan sorot mata yang berani. Dan detik itu juga, Sehun tahu kalau dirinya kalah. Ia tidak akan bisa menahan keinginan Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu duduk diam di markas. Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas, merasa misi kali ini lebih berat karena bukan hanya berurusan dengan mafia yang pendendam, tapi juga kekasih barunya yang keras kepala.

"Jadi..?" ada binaran menggoda di dalam mata Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu apakah dia harus menciumnya atau menampar pemuda itu agar sadar.

"Telpon ayahmu. Jika dia setuju, maka aku juga."

Dan itulah keputusan terakhir Sehun, sebelum ia menghampiri para agent yang sedang bekerja untuk segera mendapatkan informasi. Jongin melirik ke arah Jongdae, yang membalas dirinya dengan bahu terangkat naik. Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kontak _Dad _berada di paling atas dan di bawah kontak ayahnya itu, ada kontak Joonmyun. Jongin tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang benar-benar kacau hari ini. Mungkin, ia sudah merasakan segala macam emosi dalam seharian ini. Jongin menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya, tidak sampai semenit ia langsung mendengar suara ayahnya. Pria itu terdengar.. sedih, lelah dan pasti jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

_"Jongin, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang bersama Sehun di markas."

Ayahnya langsung menjawab dengan cepat, _"Syukurlah. Aku mau kau diam di sana, oke? Kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah, Jongin."_

Ayahnya sangat mengenal betul dirinya. Tanpa perlu Jongin menjelaskan padanya, pria paruh baya itu sudah tahu akan rencana yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Jongin memutar matanya dengan gelisah. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya itu sekarang. Ia yakin keputusannya ini hanya akan menambah kecemasan pria itu. Namun, Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya duduk manis, sementara Chanyeol sedang berusaha membunuh kakaknya dan Sehun sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin menangis. Air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak ketika membayangkan wajah sedih ayahnya di seberang sana. "Ini adalah masalahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan menghadapi Chanyeol."

Sejenak, ayahnya hanya terdiam membisu. Jongin menarik nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang. _"Jongin.."_ pria itu hanya memanggil namanya, tidak mampu untuk melarang atau bahkan memperbolehkannya. Dan jujur saja, respon seperti inilah yang semakin menghancurkan hati Jongin.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." bisik Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya, dia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

.

.

"Nomor yang kita lacak memang nomor Park Chanyeol." ujar agent dengan _code name _Luke itu. Agent Luke adalah salah satu hacker terbaik (yang kata Jongdae, berada satu tingkat di bawahnya) di organisasi mereka. "Kabar buruknya, aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Sepertinya, bajingan itu memiliki program anti-hack diponselnya."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Lalu, mulai mengamati peta keberadaan ponsel Joonmyun. "Busan? Entah mengapa, aku memiliki firasat kalau Joonmyun memang berada di sana." ucap Sehun. Pria itu tampak sangat yakin akan dugaannya.

"_Well, _mungkin saja. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada bos kita agar pria itu lebih tenang. Karena setidaknya kita memiliki _progress _jauh lebih cepat dari pihak kepolisian." Agent Luke melemparkan seulas senyum tipis padanya, menunjukkan dua lesung pipit pria itu.

Sehun langsung memasang ekapresi bingung dan alisnya bertaut. "Memangnya, bos kita melapor pada polisi?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian media. Dan, oh, tapi katanya kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan Joomyun dalam secepat mungkin. Dia terpaksa meminta bantuan polisi dan kalau bisa, FBI." jelas Agent Luke, membuat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi lebih lega. _Well, _ada baiknya kalau mereka tidak perlu berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian atau FBI. Sehun bukan salah satu penggemar kedua organisasi itu. Karena menurutnya, bekerja bersama mereka hanya akan memperlambat _progress _saja dengan berbagai macam investigasi yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan

"Berarti, kita tinggal menunggu kabar dari para Agent yang sedang menuju Busan?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Agent Luke mulai meregangkan otot-otot pada tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Sehun memutar matanya. "_Thanks, _Yixing."

Agent Luke -atau nama aslinya Zhang Yixing- langsung mendengus jengkel. "Panggil aku Luke!" dia nyaris terdengar seperti merengek, membuat LE yang baru saja tiba dan mendengar dirinya, ikut mencibirnya.

_"Shut up, Zhang Yixing!" _seru LE sambil mendelik ke arahnya.

Sehun beralih pada LE dan Miranda yang baru saja kembali dari KIM&amp;CO Enterprises. LE yang berniat menuntut penjelasan darinya, langsung membungkan mulutnya ketika melihat Jongin yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Miranda menatap pemuda yang jelas lebih muda dari mereka semua itu dengan tatapan menilai, lalu beralih menatap Sehun. Sementara, Jongdae yang sedang beristirahat sebentar dikursinya semakin menginginkan popcorn.

"Jongin, aku sangat-"

_"It's okay_, LE." Sehun memotong wanita itu. Karena, sungguh, ia tidak membutuhkan rasa prihatin atau kasihan dari siapapun sekarang.

Jongin berdiri di samping Sehun. Jarak di antara mereka sangatlah tipis dan tangan mereka sesekali bersentuhan. Miranda menarik seulas senyum kecil, menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Wanita itu berdeham keras membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "Aku butuh minum." ujarnya terdengar sangat _random _bagi Sehun.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, berharap tidak ada yang Miranda rencanakan untuk mengacaukan hari yang sudah sangat buruk ini bagi Jongin ataupun dirinya. "Aku bisa mengambilkan minum untukmu!" celetuk Jongdae seraya bangkit bangun.

Miranda mendelik ke arahnya, lalu memutar matanya. "Antar saja aku ke dapur. Kau bukan babuku, Jongdae." balas Miranda.

Jongdae nyaris meloncat kegirangan dan kemudian, salto di depan muka Sehun. "Oke, oke, ayo ikut aku!" seru Jongdae benar-benar bersemangat. Miranda menghela nafas sangat keras, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti pria itu.

LE yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan, mendecak kagum karena akhirnya Kim Jongdae berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Miranda. "Itu.. pacar Jongdae?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sedangkan, LE berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. "Umm, aku tidak tahu." jawab LE, saat melihat delikan tajam Sehun yang terarah padanya. Lalu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, wanita itu pergi begitu saja menghampiri salah satu agent.

Kini, tinggalah Sehun dan Jongin yang saling menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan lekat, begitupun dengan Sehun. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pria itu, sehingga selalu membuatnya kembali tenang dan berani menghadapi segala macam masalah yang sempat ditakutinya.

Tanpa ada Sehun di sisinya sekarang, mungkin.. ia tidak akan bisa melewati semua ini dengan pikiran jernih. Mungkin, ia sudah melakukan hal-hal bodoh sebagai jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Bagaimana tanggapan ayahmu?" tanya Sehun, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Jongin hanya bisa mendengar suara Sehun. Sebising atau sekeras apapun suara yang lainnya, hanya suara Sehun yang dapat didengarnya. "Dia.. mengizinkanku." _Bohong. _

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia menunggu respon Sehun yang entah itu berupa penolakan atau persetujuan. Namun, beberapa detik berlalu, dan pria itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku sangat ingin mencium bibirmu." bisik Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menahan senyumannya. "Kalau begitu, cium aku." tantangnya.

Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada surai rambut Jongin, menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu. "Setelah kita menyelesaikan semua ini, aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bernafas." bisiknya lagi, lalu tertasa kecil persis di samping telinga Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu." bisik Jongin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun menatap matanya dengan lekat, mengekspresikan seluruh perasaannya terhadap Jongin lewat sorot matanya yang meneduhkan. "_I love you too, you brat. _Seperti janjiku sebelumnya, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol atau siapapun melukaimu. Karena bagiku.. aku tahu kedengarannya sangat _eww_, tapi.. kau adalah segalanya."

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Ini bukan hanya soal kata-kata manis Sehun yang meluluhkannya. Melainkan, soal kesungguhan pria itu yang terpancar dari mata serta senyumnya. Jongin tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa bahagia. Namun, sekali ini saja, Jongin ingin menerima perasaan bahagia itu. Membiarkan perasaan itu menghangatkan dirinya serta membuat dirinya tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Sehun." Sehun masih menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Jongin menarik nafas dan kembali berkata;

"Kau juga segalanya bagiku."

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

2 atau 3 chapter lagi.. fanfic ini end HOHOHO

next chapter bakal full-action and kind of plot twist (i guess).. dan aku bakal update ff ini rabu depan (janji gak bakal ngarett)

Duhh, mau ngomong apa lagi ya lol.. ohh, tbh di awal chapter aku nge-blank abis cuma pas pertengahan aku udah lebih enjoy ngetiknya haha

p.s if u want to ask something or talk to me.. just ask me on my askfm or u can PM me


	11. Chapter 11

_"Clear!" _teriak salah seorang agent dari dalam gudang.

Tiga agent lainnya segera mengikuti agent tersebut sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan. Sementara, dua agent lainnya menunggu tidak jauh dari gudang, tepat di samping mobil mereka dalam posisi siap. Pistol berpeluru berada pada genggaman tangan mereka. Agent yang memimpin rombongan berbelok masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan utama di dalam bangunan tersebut. Dia mengisyaratkan rombongan yang dipimpinnya dengan gerak matanya untuk terus bergerak mengikutinya. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya dengan waspada, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampak sangat ketakutan duduk berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sepaket bom melingkar diperutnya, tanpa ada mesin penghitung waktu yang menandakan bahwa situasi ini sangat berbahaya. Bom itu bisa saja dikendalikan secara jarak jauh. Atau mungkin, secara dekat. Tidak ada satu pun kemungkinan yang dapat diyakininya disituasi genting seperti ini.

Agent yang memimpin rombongan tersebut perlahan melangkah mundur. Bocah laki-laki menatap lurus kepadanya, memohon bantuan lewat sorot mata serta air mata yang mungumpul pada pelupuk matanya. Agent itu menekan sebuah alat komunikasi yang menempel di belakang telinganya. "Agent S, tolong awasi sekitar Anda. Carilah anak buah Park Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi di sana." perintah _leader _rombongan misi mereka kali ini dengan suara rendah. Di dalam ruangan, entah ada dimana, pasti terdapat kamera pengintai atau CCTV tersembunyi.

"Siap, _Sir_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, bocah laki-laki itu berteriak dengan lantang. "_Port of Busan." _

Pelabuhan Busan. Agent yang memimpin misi ini segera menekan alat komunikasinya sebanyak dua kali agar langsung tersambung dengan agent yang bertugas di markas. "Kami sudah mengetahui lokasi Joonmyun-" suara ledakan terdengar dari belakangnya. Dia mencoba memfokuskan diri, tanpa sengaja memandang bocah laki-laki yang sudah berlari menjuh menuju pintu belakang. "-_Port of Busan_."

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Bocah itu sudah berada di depan pintu, memegang kenopnya, dan menoleh menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Lari." perintah Agent tersebut kepada tiga anak buahnya.

Mereka segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Namun, terlambat. Begitu bocah itu menutup pintu dengan rapat. Suara ledakan terdengar persis di belakang mereka. Atap bangunan mulai runtuh serta ledakan kedua kembali terdengar.

Mereka terjebak. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk kembali pulang dalam keadaan sulit. Ketika ledakan ketiga terdengar, seluruh kaca bangun tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Bangunan langsung runtuh seolah bukan beton lah yang menopang pondasinya. Bangunan tersebut habis terbakar. Api berkobar ke atas tampak menyatu dengan langit. Tidak ada yang tersisa - api itu menelan semuanya tanpa ada pengecualian.

Kedua agent yang sempat berlindung di balik mobil mereka, terdiam sejenak tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang juru tembak sedang mengarahkan senapan berselaras panjang dari jendela salah satu gedung flat kumuh yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Juru tembak itu berdiri di belakang senapan, mendekatkan matanya pada alat optik milik senapan tersebut, untuk memfokuskan targetnya agar tidak meleset. Namun, sejauh ini.. dirinya tidak pernah meleset. Begitu agent tersebut masuk ke dalam fokusnya, ia menekan pelatuk dan agent tersebut langsung jatuh menghantam tanah. Tak ada lagi bernyawa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Setelah menumbang agent tersebut, dia mengincar patnernya. Dengan begitu mudah, ia menembakkan peluru di dalam senapannya menembus belakang kepala agent tersebut. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Agent itu bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melindungi dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, misi ini dapat dianggap berhasil. Mereka telah menemukan lokasi Joonmyun. Namun, sayangnya.. tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil pulang dalam kondisi masih bernafas.

* * *

Chapter 10 : I hope..

* * *

"Dengarkan aku," Sehun duduk di hadapan Jongin, memohon padanya untuk kali ini saja menuruti perintahnya. "ada beberapa agent yang akan menjadi _back-up _kita dalam misi ini. Namun, tetap, akulah yang akan menyelesaikan misi ini. Akulah yang akan melawan Chanyeol. Dan kau, tugasmu adalah menyelamatkan Joonmyun."

Sehun tahu Jongin akan membuka mulutnya, mengelurkan ribuan protes yang akan berujung perdebatan konyol di antara mereka berdua. Dan jujur saja, serindu apapun dirinya mendengarkan argumen konyol milik pemuda itu, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka berdua. Setelah, mendapat lokasi keberadaan Joonmyun. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi Chanyeol. Kau.. kau bukan profesional, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan5 mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dengan mata terpejam. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Ia belum begitu mahir dalam menembak. Selain itu, ia cukup payah dalam hal bela diri. Berbeda dengan Sehun, yang katanya terpaksa, mempelajari Krav Maga saat pria itu masih bekerja di FBI. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka. Jadi, kumohon.. _please, be careful_." kata Jongin. Raut muka pemuda itu berubah memelas, melunturkan impresi keras kepala yang dirinya miliki.

Sehun menarik seulas senyum dibibirnya. Pria itu mencium kening Jongin lalu berjanji, "Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Bagus. Karena sama seperti dirimu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka juga."

"Iya, aku tahu. Dasar _bawel_."

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun hanya menggodanya. Mungkin, pria itu sedang berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di sekitar mereka. Yang bukan hanya tercipta dari rasa cemas mereka berdua saja, tetapi juga para agent lainnya yang tampak lebih sulit menghadapi misi ini daripada Jongin. Jongdae yang entah berapa kali memutar matanya karena _moment _SeJong (itu nama pasangan yang dibuatnya untuk mereka), langsung berubah berseri-seri begitu Miranda duduk di sampingnya. Sadar akan reaksi Jongdae yang selalu berubah setiap wanita yang lebih cocok jadi model Victoria Secret itu berada di dekatnya, Jongin berpikir untuk menggoda pria itu. Hanya untuk mengetes reaksinya saja.

"Kau dan.. dia-" Jongin menunjuk Miranda yang balas menatapnya dengan alis menaik sebelah. "-pacaran?"

Mata Miranda membelalak besar. Sehun menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa. Sementara, Jongdae nyaris menyembah Jongin karena tuduhan yang diharapkannya dapat menjadi kenyataan itu (suatu hari nanti).

"Bukan." jawab Miranda cepat. Raut muka wanita itu tampak datar, nyaris mirip denngan Sehun setiap Jongin berusaha mengelitikinya. "Dia cuma sekedar ba- maksudku, pembantuku-" Jongdae memasang wajah terluka dengan mata memelas, seperti anjing kecil yang baru diusir oleh majikannya. Miranda memutar mata. "-dalam artian dia suka membantuku menyelesaikan suatu kasus."

Jongin mengamati kedua orang itu, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Miranda serta gerak-gerik _aneh_ Jongdae. Oke, sepertinya Jongin paham dengan jenis hubungan mereka. Jongin menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya. Perasaan Jongdae terhadap Miranda jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan. Miranda mengamatinya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Entah perasaan dirinya saja atau memang Miranda tidak begitu menyukainya. Jongin tidak tahu, kalau Sehun sedang menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai suatu pesan agar Miranda menjaga sikapnya. Miranda kembali memutar matanya. Ia tidak takut dengan Sehun dan ancaman tersirat pria itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah saja serta meninggalkan kesan buruk bagi _bocah_ seperti Kim Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Miranda. _Bocah _itu tersenyum ramah padanya membuat Miranda merasa dirinya menjadi tokoh antagonis di sini. "Eh, kita belum berkanalan ya?" Miranda menganggukkan kepala seraya menjabat tangan Jongin. "Kim Jongin." kata pemuda itu, menampilkan cengiran khas dengan deretan gigi rapinya.

_Aku tahu siapa kamu. _"Miranda Kerr." _mantan pacarnya Sehun, Bocah. _Miranda berusaha membalas senyum pemuda itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Karena lagi-lagi, Sehun memelototi dirinya seolah berkata, _jaga sikapmu!_

Namun, yang ada Miranda malah menunjukkan senyum aneh yang membuat Jongin diam-diam meringis dan Jongdae menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Jongdae harap Miranda tidak meledak tiba-tiba dan membuat pemuda malang itu ketakutan. Jongdae pernah melihat Miranda _ngambek _dengan Sehun hanya karena pria itu tidak sengaja merusak tas Guess miliknya. Dan sungguh, Jongdae tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Wanita itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Hampir menyerupai monster _ogre_ di film Sherk yang sedang marah.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." ujar LE seraya menghampiri mereka.

Wanita itu sudah bersiap dengan dua pedang samurai yang berada di belakang punggungnya. LE memakai kostum spandex berwarna hitam seperti milik _Catwoman_, yang di dalamnya terdapat bantalan anti peluru yang sengaja dirancang tidak begitu tebal agar tidak merusak kostumnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _blonde_ terang tergerai jatuh menimbulkan kesan seksi pada wanita itu, menurut Jongin. _God, _jangan salahkan dirinya yang masih tergiur dengan keseksian seorang wanita. Dia tidak seratus persen gay dan, tunggu, sepertinya dia lebih mengarah pada _bisexual _daripada gay. Mengingat, selama ini dirinya lebih sering berkencan satu malam dengan seorang perempuan dibandingkan laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau memakai-"

"Pedang?" LE memotong pertanyaan Jongin. Pemuda itu menjawab dirinya dengan anggukkan kepala. Wanita itu menarik kedua pedang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat terbaiknya setiap menyelesaikan misi-misi super rahasia yang diberikan untuknya. Jongin memandang kedua pedang LE dengan kagum. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan yang spesifik sebenarya. Aku hanya.. menyukai pedangku." jelas LE, masih memasang senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Sehun berdeham keras membuat Jongin maupun LE menoleh padanya. "Kau juga harus bersiap." kata Sehun sambil menarik Jongin menjauh dari mereka semua.

Jongin hanya menuruti kemauannya. Ia harus menahan diri agar mereka tidak berakhir dengan beradu mulut disaat genting seperti ini. Miranda menyeringai lalu berbisik, "_Such a possesive man._"

Sehun menarik Jongin sampai ke sudut markas. Tempat itu sedikit terpencil dan jauh dari pengamatan para agent lainnya. Sehun menekan sebuah tombol yang menempel pada dinding. Seperti film-film James Bond yang dahulu sering Jongin tonton, permukaan dinding tersebut berputar dari dinding kosong berwarna putih menjadi dinding bercat hitam dengan puluhan senjata yang menempel pada permukaannya. Jongin termangu kagum sama sekali tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Secara tidak langsung, ini semua punyamu." kata Sehun, mengambil dua pistol yang sudah berisikan peluru.

Jongin masih terdiam dengan mata bergerak naik-turun mengamati puluhan senjata di hadapannya. Sehun memberikan sebuah pistol yang pada pegangannya berwarna silver. Sejenak, Jongin hanya menatap Sehun lalu beralih pada pistol tersebut. "Ini.. untukku?" tanya Jongin seraya mengambilnya dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai, lantas kembali mengambil beberapa senjata lain sebagai amunisi. "Sudah kubilang tadi, ini semua punyamu.. secara tidak langsung. Karena ayahmu lah yang memiliki ini semua."

Jongin mengarahkan matanya kembali pada pistol tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mencari tahu soal jenis pistol dan sebagainya. Namun, tanpa dirinya perlu mengetahui semua itu. Ia tahu kalau pistol yang terasa _pas _di dalam genggaman tangannya ini adalah salah satu pistol terbaik yang pernah Sehun gunakan.

Karena perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang cukup mencolok, Jongin perlu menjinjitkan kakinya untuk dapat mencapai pipi Sehun. Pemuda itu mengecup pipi pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu cukup lama. Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum setelah Jongin menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak perlu memakai spandex seperti LE, kan?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah serius. Pemuda itu tampak membenci gambaran dirinya sendiri saat memakai kostum berbahan spandex.

"_Well, _untungnya tidak. Aku tidak mau mereka melihat apa yang seharusnya hanya milikku seorang." jawab Sehun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sebelum, Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya. Sehun tiba-tiba saja menepuk bokongnya membuat Jongin nyaris memekik kaget.

_"What the fuck?!"_

Bajingan itu hanya tertawa dengan seringai _evil _dibibirnya. Jongin bergidik ngeri, memilih untuk mengabaikan Sehun dengan menyibukkan dirinya. Dia mengambil jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang juga dilapisi oleh bantalan anti peluru. Terdapat banyak selipan di dalamnya untuk menyimpan maksimal lima senjata. Jongin mengambil sebuah pisau lipat, granat, dan.. pemantik api.

"Ini," Jongin menunjukkan pemantik yang terlihat biasa saja itu pada Sehun. "apa kegunaannya?"

Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah _shirtless_, berbalik menghadapnya. Jongin mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Ia menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak melirik dada bidang Sehun, garis abs diperutnya, dan juga garis V yang membentuk di bawah perutnya.. _Goddamnit, _kenapa suhu tubuhnya jadi terasa menaik begini?

"Pemantik itu saja sama dengan granat. Bedanya, ledakan dari pemantik itu lima kali lebih besar dari granat biasanya." jelas Sehun. Pria itu tampak tidak menyadari gerak mata Jongin yang daritadi mengamati tubuhnya.

Dia memakai kemeja putih miliknya yang sengaja ia gantungkan di sana. Sehun merangkapkan kemejanya dengan setelan jas yang juga miliknya. Jika saja, LE tahu kalau dirinya kembali menggantungkan setelan jas serta kemejanya di sini, yang seharusnya dijadikan tempat penyimpanan senjata-senjata rahasia yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh agent senior atau profesional seperti dirinya, bukan untuk menyimpan setelan jas atau kemeja yang entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak cuci. Mungkin, wanita itu sudah menyembunyikan pistol favoritnya - pistol jenis Walther PPK.

Jongin kembali menaruh granat ditangannya pada tempatnya semula. Dia menatap pemantik tersebut kembali terlihat takjub serta kagum. Sehun yang kini sudah mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemejanya, lantas mendekat pada Jongin. Pria itu mengangkat dagu Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat seluruh perhatian Jongin terarah padanya, tidak mampu untuk berpaling dari seorang pria yang telah merenggut hatinya. Jongin perlahan memejamkan matanya begitu Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka. Ketika, pemuda itu dapat merasakan bibir Sehun yang terasa dingin menyentuh miliknya. Jongin merasa lupa akan segalanya. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya ada Sehun yang semakin memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka. Jongin menekan tengkuk leher Sehun, seolah berkata kalau dirinya juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Ia menginginkan sentuhan Sehun. Ia membutuhkannya. Hanya sentuhan darinya lah yang dapat menjaga kewarasannya. Membuatnya kembali fokus dan melupakan segala macam perasaan yang selama ini menyerangnya. Dan juga, menghancurkan dirinya secara perlahan.

Jongin tidak ingin terbangun sendirian pada tengah malam, saat dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia membutuhkan Sehun di sampingnya. Sehingga, pria itu dapat mendekapnya erat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkannya. Ketika, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin langsung membuka mata dan menatap lurus padanya. "Aku ingin kau tinggal bersama denganku lagi." kata Jongin dengan nafas terengah.

"Sebagai bodyguardmu atau..?" Sehun menyeringai. Pria itu sengaja menggodanya.

"Tentu saja, sebagai _boyfriend_-ku. Apa aku perlu menyanyikan lagu Boyfriend untukmu sekarang?" Jongin balas menggoda Sehun.

Sehun mendengus keras. Ia tidak ingin gendang telinganya pecah karena suara Jongin yang terlalu _merdu_. "Dasar aneh." gumam Sehun.

"Hei, aku dengar tahu!"

.

.

Sementara, Sehun sedang mengatur formasi bagi para _backup _agent serta menjelaskan rencana mereka. Jongin memilih untuk menunggu sambil bersandar pada motor Sehun (atau fasilitas yang diberikan ayahnya pada pria itu). Motor dengan ban berukuran besar serta memiliki _light cycle _pada ban yang dapat menyala di malam hari nyaris serupa dengan motor di film Tron: Legacy. "Suzuki 996cc 4-stroke engine." ujar Miranda yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Jongin menoleh padanya, menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Ini motor yang selalu Sehun pakai jika dia sedang malas mengendarai mobilnya." Miranda menyentuh motor tersebut seolah dia sangat merindukannya.

Jongin tahu kalau mungkin dirinya hanya berprasangka buruk. Namun, sepertinya Miranda menyukai Sehun. Atau, oh, mereka memiliki masa lalu bersama? _Well_, itu mungkin saja. Jongin tidak akan merasa aneh jika daya pikat Sehun dapat menarik wanita secantik Miranda Kerr.

"Aku tahu kalau ini sedikit lancang. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Miranda mengernyitkan dahinya. Wanita itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jongin menarik nafas, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa kau mantan kekasihnya Sehun?"

Miranda berhenti menyentuh motor Sehun, berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin. Ia hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan matanya yang sebiru laut atau langit. Miranda bisa saja membuka mulut lalu membeberkan seluruh kenangannya bersama Sehun hanya untuk memenangkan ego miliknya. Namun, begitu dia melihat sebuah kesungguhan di dalam mata Jongin serta sebuah ketakutan jika suatu hari nanti pemuda itu akan kehilangan Sehun karena seseorang sepertinya. Miranda tahu kalau dirinya tidak boleh mengacaukan pemuda itu dengan permainan kata-katanya.

Karena menurut Miranda, Kim Jongin adalah _end game_-nya Sehun. Pemuda itu bisa jadi adalah akhir dari pencarian Sehuh selama ini. Kim Jongin mungkin saja adalah _the one _yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Sehun. Miranda memang tidak memercayainya yang namanya _soulmate_. Namun, bukan berarti ia juga tidak memercayai istilah _the one _atau orang yang tepat di dalam hidupnya.

_Ughhh. _Miranda menggeram frustasi di dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia jadi _poetic_ tidak jelas begini? Mungkin, ini karena dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Jongin yang berasal dari generasi yang sangat.. hiperbola dalam menghadapi kehidupan mereka.

"Ya, aku memang masa lalunya Sehun. Dan kau, adalah masa depannya." jawab Miranda. Wanita itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah memberikan senyuman pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tetapi, Kim Jongin adalah pengecualian.. untuk kali ini saja.

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap Miranda yang seratus persen jauh lebihbaik darinya. Jika tipe pasangan yang Sehun cari seperti Miranda, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu memilihnya. Miranda yang menyadari perubahan diwajah Jongin, menghela nafas. "Sehun memilihmu, yang artinya dia menyukaimu atau malah mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Miranda tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Jongin tentang betapa _insecure _dirinya dan blablabla. Seperti dirinya perduli saja mendengarkan bocah itu. Iris mata Miranda tanpa sengaja bersitatap dengan Sehun, yang sedang melangkah menghampiri mereka. Miranda berbalik pada Jongin hendak mengatakan pesan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meragukan keahlian Sehun atau timnya. Namun, bukan berarti kemungkinan terburuk tidak dapat terjadi di dalam misi ini. Apapun dapat terjadi, benar?" Jongin mengangguk secara reflek. Miranda mengulum sebuah senyuman yang terlihat jauh lebih tulus. "Jadi, permintaan terakhirku, karena mungkin setelah misi ini selesai aku akan kembali ke Rusia. Aku ingin kau menjaga dia. Pastikan dia kembali bersama dengan selamat."

Setelah itu, Miranda berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Wanita itu melempar sebuah senyuman terakhir begitu dia melewati Sehun. Sehun tahu apa arti dibalik senyumannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Miranda adalah seseorang yang pernah _begitu dekat _dengan dirinya. Sehun membalas senyum Miranda dengan anggukkan kepala.

Perkataan Miranda barusan benar-benar mengacaukan dirinya. Jongin tahu kalau wanita itu tidak bermaksud membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Dia tahu kalau Miranda hanya merasa cemas. Dan mungkin, itulah yang sedikit mengacaukannya. Jika, seoramg agent FBI seprofesional Miranda dapat merasa cemas karena misi ini. Apa itu bukan suatu pertanda?

"_Hey, are you okay? _" Sehun meremas bahunya dengan wajah cemas.

Jongin tentu ingin menjawab, _tidak._ Namun, ada baiknya kalau ia berbohong sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Sehun kehilangan fokus hanya karena pria itu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jongin, berusaha terlihat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Sehun memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata curiga. Jongin sengaja menarik cengiran khasnya untuk menutupi kegelisahan yang semakin membesar di dalam dirinya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum padanya. Bagus, pria itu memercayai akting buruknya.

"Saatnya, kita berangkat." kata Sehun sambil membenarkan letak alat komunikasi yang berbentuk seperti _earphone _pada telinganya. Jongin menerawang jauh ke dalam mata Sehun. Pria itu masih membetulkan letak _earphone _Jongin tanpa menyadari kedekatan di antara mereka.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"Hm?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun berbalik menatapnya membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka dalam misi ini." Sehun memindahkan tangannya pada pipi Jongin. Mengelus pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika ia mendengar suatu bisikan yang mengatakan kalau ini adalah terakhir kali Sehun menyentuhnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka, oke?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun yang kini menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Jongin, terdiam membisu. Jongin melihat suatu perubahan diwajahnya. "Oke?" tanya Jongin lagi, menaikkan suaranya.

Kali ini, giliran Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mari kita bicara tentang kemungkinan-"

_"Fuck you!" _ Jongin mendorong bahu pria itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"-terburuk kalau aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana. Apapun yang terjadi.. jangan tunggu aku." Sehun mencoba menghiraukan tatapan mata Jongin, yang semakin mengecilkan dirinya.

Sehun tidak pernah takut untuk mati dalam menyelesaikan satu misi. Namun, setelah semua yang dilewatinya bersama Jongin, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengorbankan dirinya dan mati sebagai pahlawan. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang Oh Sehun takut akan yang namanya kematian.

Ini bukan soal dirinya lagi. Tetapi, soal Jongin yang harus dirinya tinggalkan. Dan jujur saja, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau _kemungkinan terburuk _itu benar terjadi.

"Ini tidak adil. Apa kau sudah membahas hal ini dengan tim-mu?"

"Ya, dan mereka setuju."

"Berarti, mereka semua bajingan!" teriak Jongin, berharap kalau semua agent yang berada di sekitar mereka dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah bertengkar dengan Jongin dan menyakiti dirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Segala macam kemungkinan dapat terjadi, termasuk satu kemungkinan kalau ia adalah saat terakhirnya bersama dengan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya meskipun hanya sedetik saja. Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, membenamkan dirinya ke dalam kehangatan pria itu. Bagi Jongin, ini adalah rumahnya. Tempat dimana dirinya bisa beristirahat dan menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu berpikir seseorang akan menilai dirinya atau mengganggunya. Karena dia tahu, _rumah_ ini akan selalu menjadi tempatnya berlindung serta berteduh. Dan kemanapun dirinya pergi, dia akan selalu kembali ke _rumah_ ini.

Sehun mengecup keningnya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Berharap setelah ini semua ini berakhir, dirinya dapat tetap kembali menemukan _rumahnya_.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Tadinya aku mau lanjut sampai scene mereka ketemu pcy dan nyelamatin joonmyun

Tapi, biar bikin kalian penasaran dan bertanya-tanya kalau aku bakal bikin happy or sad ending.. aku mutusin buat update sampai segini aja dulu

Coba deh aku bisa share fan-art yang May tunjukin ke aku kemarin.. itu fan-art emang dapet banget feels-nya sama ff ini hoho

Anyways, sorry kalau aku agak ngaret updatenya.. maklumin anak SMA yang banyak tugas ini.. (oiya, klo anak readersku yang baru masuk SMA.. WELCOME TO HELL YA!)

p.s aku siap menerima hujatan kalian lol &amp; sorry for creepy action

p.s.s if u want to ask something.. just ask me on my askfm or you can PM me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 : Almost

a/n aku sengaja bikin jongin's pov.. next chapter baru sehun's pov.. dan tbh aku masih bingung sama ending fanfic ini.. antara sad or happy

wajib denger lagu Christina Perri's Human waktu baca chapter ini

.

_Port of Busan._

Pelabuhan ini bisa dibilang adalah salah satu sumber penghasilan Korea Selatan. Lalu lintas pelabuhan yang sangat padat, bahkan sampai hari ini. Membuat banyak perusahaan mendirikan pabrik, pangkalan kapal atau gudang di sekitar pelabuhan. Salah satu dari perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin kalau Chanyeol menyekap Joonmyun di sana. Ketika, rombongan _agent _berpencar mencari Joonmyun serta komplotan Chanyeol di sekitar pelabuhan. Jongin langsung membisikkan firasatnya itu ditelinga Sehun. Diluar dugaannya, tanpa bertanya atau membantah, Sehun mengikuti firasatnya yang mungkin salah itu.

Gudang milik perusahaan ayahnya ini sudah lama terbengkalai. Dua tahun yang lalu, ayahnya memilih untuk memperluas area pangkalan kapal mereka daripada membangun gudang baru. Jongin melompat turun dari atas motor. Gudang tersebut letaknya berada di pinggiran dermaga. Tidak ada kapal yang terparkir di sekitar area gudang. Hanya ada beberapa _box _kayu yang ditumpuk ke atas tidak jauh dari gudang. Jongin menerawang jauh ke arah lautan di seberang sana. Ia dapat melihat cahaya matahari yang memantul di permukaan air. Ini bukan pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya," celetuk Sehun dari sampingnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi _Port of Busan. _Dahulu, Joonmyun sering mengajaknya ke sini hanya untuk duduk berjam-jam menemani pria itu memancing. Mereka juga sering duduk di tepi dermaga. Mengamati permukaan air yang tampak dangkal serta menunggu mentari terbenam bersama. Setiap mengingat hal itu, Jongin merasa apa yang telah Joonmyun lakukan padanya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan saat ia terbangun nanti, dia tidak akan pernah menghadapi fakta bahwa Joonmyun benar-benar telah mengkhianatinya.

Sehun tentunya tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun, pria itu cukup tahu untuk merasa dia harus menggenggam tangannya. Telapak tangan Sehun terasa basah, mungkin oleh keringat. Apa pria itu merasa gugup? Apa mungkin.. pria itu merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti dirinya?

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyelami mata hitam pekat Sehun atau mengamati garis wajahnya yang tegas. Dia juga tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, lantas mengecup bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Namun, meski begitu dia tetap melakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk melakukan semua ini pada Sehun.

Ketika, Jongin memundurkan wajahnya dari pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu dan terpaku, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat memutuskan kontak mata ini. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa benci ketika Sehun mengucapkan dua kata itu.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Seolah, itu adalah salam perpisahan darimu," balas Jongin. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Menahan seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya serta firasat buruk yang mulai mengacaukan pikirannya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Pria itu hanya menatap dirinya lalu mencium bibirnya. Kali ini, lebih bersungguh-sungguh. Seolah, saat ini adalah saat terakhir mereka. Dan Jongin semakin membencinya. Sehun harus berhenti melakukan semua ini padanya. Karena Jongin percaya, kalau setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan kembali bersama.

Jongin akan kembali pulang ke _rumahnya_ – ke dalam dekapan pria itu.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengamati sekeliling mereka. Ada empat mobil _pickup _berwarna hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan. Mata pria itu lalu beralih pada pintu gudang yang tidak tergembok seperti gudang lainnya. Jongin dapat melihat perubahan wajah pria itu dan menyimpulkan kalau firasatnya.. ternyata benar. Inilah tempatnya.

Sehun segera menghubungi _agent _lainnya lewat _chip _komunikasi yang menyumpal telinganya. Dia menekan _chip _tersebut di dalam telinganya lalu mulai menerangkan keadaan di sekitar gudang. Begitu pria itu selesai memberikan informasi pada seluruh _agent_, dia berbalik kembali pada Jongin. Mata hitam pekatnya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Aku mau kau mendengarkanku dengan saksama," katanya, yang kemudian dianggap pertanda buruk oleh Jongin. "Ini rencanaku; aku akan mencari Chanyeol beserta beberapa _agent _lainnya, kau dan LE mencari Joonmyun, dan sisa _agent _lainnya akan menangani anak buah Chanyeol," terang Sehun.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mencari Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Jongin. Pemuda itu berpikir kalau rencana Sehun sangat konyol. Kenapa mesti Sehun yang menghadapi Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Sehun bukanlah orang yang hidupnya dibuat kacau oleh pemuda itu.

"Karena.." Sehun menjeda perkataannya cukup lama. Memainkan bola matanya tampak menghindari sorot tajam dari mata Jongin. "aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang," katanya kemudian.

Jongin juga tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Dia hanya ingin Sehun berhenti menjadi sosok pahlawan yang beranggapan kalau dia menyelamatkan semua orang di sini. Karena pada kenyataannya, Oh Sehun bukan seorang pahlawana atau _superhero_ dan ini bukan _Mission Impossible _seperti yang pria itu bilang. Selalu ada kemungkinan kalau misi ini akan berakhir gagal. Jongin tidak mau kalau Sehun berperan menjadi pahlawan yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi misi ini. Karena sekali lagi, Sehun bukan seorang pahlawan. Dia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang selama ini melindunginya, menjaganya dan berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Ketika, rombongan para _agent _datang. Jongin memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan strategi penyerangan yang katanya hebat itu dari Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara ombak, burung yang melintasi langit dan kapal yang siap berlayar. Untuk sesaat saja, ia ingin menikmati semua ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya LE yang daritadi memperhatikannya.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin mencoba untuk bercanda. Namun, suaranya terdengar parau dan senyumannya terlihat getir.

"Aku sudah mendengar rencana Sehun. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran pria idiot itu. Ada baiknya, kalau kita menyerbu Chanyeol bersama-sama," wanita itu tampak gusar, berbeda dari sosok pemberani yang Jongin lihat di markas tadi. Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu wanita itu. "Aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan misi ini," kata LE setengah berbisik.

Jongin melempar pandangannya ke ujung laut. Sesungguhnya, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebut dirinya paranoid, namun firasat kalau misi ini akan berakhir gagal selalu ada mengusik dirinya. "Mari berharap kalau itu hanya sekedar firasat yang tidak berarti apa-apa," balas Jongin. Suaranya bergertar dan senyuman dibibirnya semakin kaku. Ia sendiri pun tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, begitupun dengan LE.

Namun, LE menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama berpura-pura kalau misi ini akan berakhir sukses. Dan mungkin memang itulah yang harus mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Berpura-pura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berpura-pura kalau rencana Sehun adalah rencana terbaik. Berpura-pura kalau ini bukanlah hari terakhir mereka.

.

.

Sehun sebagai pemimpin dalam misi ini, mengatur formasi para _agent _yang terbagi menjadi tiga. Formasi baris pertama adalah enam _agent _yang mengikutinya. Formasi baris kedua adalah sepuluh _agent _yang nantinya akan menahahan anak buah Chanyeol. Formasih baris terakhir adalah empat _agent _yang akan mencari Joonmyun bersama dengan LE dan Jongin. Begitu mereka memasuki area gudang, ketiga formasi itu akan berpencar sesuai dengan tugas yang telah diberikan. LE dan Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikan ketika Sehun sedang memberikan instruksi. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang fokus mendengarkan Sehun. Terutama Jongin.

Pemuda itu berdiri di barisan paling belakang bersama dengan LE. Satu tangannya sudah merogoh masuk menggenggam pistolnya erat. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini; menyelamatkan Joonmyun, menghabisi Chanyeol dan memastikan kalau Sehun dapat keluar dari sini bersamanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan rencana pria itu atau penjelasannya tentang formasi. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mencium bibir pria itu dan membuatnya berjanji kalau mereka akan bersama-sama keluar dari gudang ini. Dalam keadaan hidup.

Sehun memberi waktu sebentar bagi para _agent _untuk mempersiapkan senjata dan amunisi mereka. Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap lurus kepada Sehun yang melangkah mendekati dirinya. Tanpa bicara atau berbasa-basi, Sehun langsung menangkup wajah Jongin dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman Sehun berbeda dari ciuman pria itu yang biasanya. Ciuman Sehun kali ini sangat lambat seolah pria itu tidak ingin melewatkan setiap detiknya bersama Jongin. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Jongin takut.

Sehun menciumnya seolah ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.

Ketika, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Jongin. Pemuda itu langsung mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada Sehun seperti menantang pria itu untuk mengatakan kata-kata _bullshit _padanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya perlahan menjauh dari pipi Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun sambil menempelkan keningnya pada Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak ingin melihat air mata yang berkumpul dipelupuk mata pria itu. Dia yakin kalau Sehun bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Sekarang, dia memercayainya. "Kau harus memercayai dirimu sendiri," kata Jongin masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus percaya padaku jika aku bisa membawa kalian semua keluar dari sini dengan selamat," lalu, Sehun mengecup keningnya.

Kali ini, pria itu benar-benar melepaskannya. Jongin tidak dapat merasakan sentuhannya lagi. Suatu ketakutan kembali hadir memenuhi dirinya. Dia ingin menggapai Sehun dan berkata kalau mereka harus melewati semua ini bersama. Namun, Sehun sudah pergi menjauh darinya menuju barisan paling depan.

Seluruh _agent _sudah bersiap diposisi mereka masing-masing. LE berdiri di samping Jongin yang masih termenung memperhatikan punggung Sehun di depan sana. Barisan mulai bergerak maju menuju ke arah gudang. Dua orang _agent _yang berada di barisan depan mendorong pintu gudang itu. Barisan pertama perlahan masuk ke dalam gudang. Disusul oleh barisan kedua lalu ketiga. Begitu seluruh _agent _berada di dalam gudang yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan peti kayu itu, Sehun segera memberikan aba-aba untuk berpencar. Tepat setelah selesai memberikan aba-aba, beberapa anak buah Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di balik tumpukan peti memulai serangan mereka. Baku tembak pun terjadi. Barisan kedua segera bergerak maju melindungi barisan pertama, menjadi tameng bagi mereka.

"Cepat pergi! Joonmyun, mungkin ada di lantai dua," teriak Sehun pada LE. Wanita itu langsung menurut. Dia memberikan instruksi pada keempat _agent _barisan ketiga untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak mengamati Sehun yang sedang mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya. Pria itu menekan pelatuk lalu mengarahkan senapan ke arahnya. Ketika, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun segera menurunkan senapannya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya.

Sebelum, Jongin sempat membalas senyuman Sehun. LE sudah menariknya mengikuti rombongan yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sejenak, mata Jongin terpaku pada Sehun. Pria itu masih mengulum senyum dibibirnya. Dan Jongin mulai merasa sedikit lebih tenang setiap mengingat sudut bibir Sehun yang tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Ketika, kontak matanya terputus dengan Sehun. Seluruh fokus Jongin langsung tertuju pada rombongan di depannya. Dia mengangkat pistol dari balik jaketnya, menggenggam pegangan pistol itu dengan erat. Dia siap menekan pelatuk jika ada seseorang yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

Ia harus menemukan Joonmyun. Lalu, bergegas pergi dari gudang ini bersama dengan para _agent_ lainnya, LE dan terutama dengan Sehun.

Dua _agent_ berjaga di belakangnya dan dua _agent_ berada di depannya. LE dan Jongin berada di tengah keempat _agent_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga mereka berdua oleh Sehun. Berbeda dengan situasi di bawah sana, situasi di lantai dua benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada suara pergerakan dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak ada suara tembakan, geraman ataupun teriakan. Situasi yang terasa ganjil ini membuat mereka semua menjadi semakin waspada.

Dua orang _agent _yang memimpin di depan memeriksa setiap ruangan di lantai tersebut. Hingga, mereka berhenti di ambang pintu ruangan terpojok di lantai dua. Salah seorang _agent _beralih pada LE dan Jongin yang mempercepat langkah mereka. Kedua _agent _itu mempersilahkan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan ragu, Jongin mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak memiliki ventilasi udara serta terdapat empat pilar yang menopang lantai di atasnya. Pada salah satu pilar tersebut, kedua tangan Joonmyun diikat sementara kakinya dibiarkan terkulai lemas.

Jongin segera berlari menghampiri Joonmyun. Dia berlutut di hadapannya mengamati wajah Joonmyun yang babak belur. Keringat bercampur darah membasahi wajahnya. Jongin yakin kalau dibalik kaos putih yang bukan milik Joonmyun ini. Tersembunyi banyak luka akibat siksaan yang selamanya akan membekas ditubuh Joonmyun.

LE segera membantu Jongin melepaskan ikatan pria itu. Sedangkan, keempat _agent _lainnya berjaga-jaga di sekitar ruangan. Dengan bantuan LE, Jongin membopong Joonmyun yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari ruangan.

Misi penyelamatan ini terlalu mudah. Chanyeol seolah sengaja mengembalikan Joonmyun padanya. Dari caranya yang mengosongkan lantai dua dan menempatkan Joonmyun di dalam satu ruangan tanpa ada penjagaan. Jongin yakin kalau di balik semua ini ada suatu rencana utama yang pemuda itu telah susun. Bagaimana kalau ternyata misi penyelamatan Joonmyun adalah bagian dari rencana utama Chanyeol?

Salah seorang _agent _yang masih berada di dalam ruangan berteriak, memberitahukan sesuatu. "Ada jalan pintas menuju keluar gudang di dalam ruangan ini!"

Jongin tertegun sejenak. Apa ini juga adalah bagian dari rencana Chanyeol? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar melepaskan tahanannya semudah ini? Atau jangan-jangan memang ada rencana lain? Banyak pertanyaan serta dugaan berputar di dalam otak Jongin. Namun, pemuda itu tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin, Chanyeol memang tidak secerdas yang dirinya kira. Mungkin, dirinya saja yang terlalu parno. Ya, cobalah berpikir positif!

Jalan pintas itu berupa tangga besi yang berada di bawah lantai. Jongin ingat kalau dirinya pernah mengerjai Joonmyun dengan mengurung diri di dalam ruangan ini lalu keluar dari tangga rahasia itu. Jongin dan LE menyerahkan Joonmyun pada dua _agent _yang bertubuh lebih kekar daripada mereka.

Tangga itu curam dan tidak terbilang aman. Jika saja, Jongin memiliki phobia dengan ketinggian. Mungkin, ia tidak akan bisa menuruni setiap anak tangga itu. Begitu mereka semua sampai di bawah, salah seorang _agent _yang ternyata telah dipilih oleh Sehun sebagai pemimpin berkata, "Sepertin perintah Sehun, setelah kita berhasil keluar dari sini. Kita harus segera menuju markas."

Jongin dapat mendengar suara baku tembak dari dalam gudang. Ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan. Ia juga dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan dirinya semudah ini. Pemuda itu pasti telah menyiapkan suatu rencana untuk menghancurkannya.

Jika selama ini Chanyeol beranggapan, kalau dirinya telah merenggut orang yang paling dicintai pemuda itu. Maka, satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dirinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol adalah.. merenggut orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Merenggut Oh Sehun dari hidupnya.

Ya, itulah rencana utama Chanyeol. Menculik Joonmyun dan menyiksa pria itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan dari rencana utama.

Mereka sudah berada di kawasan aman. LE sudah menyalakan mesin motornya, begitupun dengan para _agent _lainnya yang baru saja membaringkan Joonmyun di dalam mobil. Jongin yang baru menyadari semuanya segera berlari menuju ke arah gudang. Dia mengabaikan teriakan LE yang terus-menerus memanggilkan namanya. Dia mengabaikan suara deburan ombak yang menghantam badan kapal. Dia mengabaikan bayangan bayangan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dia mengabaikan rasa takut serta perih yang menyayat hatinya.

Ketika, dirinya sampai di pertengahan. Suara ledakan dari arah gudang terdengar. Jongin menahan nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang akibat ledakan tersebut. Rasa nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya terlupakan begitu dia membuka matanya.

Api. Hanya nyala api yang membakar gudang tersebut yang dapat dilihatnya.

Jongin kembali menahan nafas. Kali ini, lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali menolak apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata yang mendesak dipelupuk matanya mengalir jatuh. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap lurus ke arah api itu. Dia tidak mampu menggerakkan seluruh organ tubuhnya. Seketika, Jongin mati rasa. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

Ia terisak. Di dalam hatinya, berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Sehun berharap pria itu dapat mendengar dan kembali padanya. LE yang sudah berlutut di belakangnya tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya memeluknya. Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk sedetik saja. Membayangkan kalau Sehun lah yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Membayangkan kalau pria itu sedang mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Membayangkan kalau pria itu sedang berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' padanya.

Membayangkan kalau akhirnya dia dapat pulang ke _rumahnya_.

Namun, pada kenyataannya.. Sehun tidak ada di sini. _He's gone._

.

.

Rin's note :

Asdfghjkl aku mau cerita sedikit soal apa yang terjadi hari ini.. jadi sekitar pukul 7 malam, aku dapat notifikasi email dari ffn.. ternyata ling-ling PM aku.. (ling-ling itu salah satu panitia atau creator project Hunkai in Luv bareng Lulu)

Dan pas baca PM-nya yang berisi 'Selamat kamu mendapat : JUARA..'

Aku langsung cengo! Langsung brain-freeze bingung mau bereaksi kayak apa.. terus akhirnya aku loncat-loncat kesenengan terus kalau bisa salto.. mungkin aku salto.. but, intinya aku seneng banget! Dan nggak nyangka aja karena banyak karya dari para author lainnya yang lebih keren daripada ffku.. so, thanks God and thanks for the jurys who gave me this oppurtunity to win the project.. #bahasainggriskacau

Dan ofc thanks buat kalian para readersku yang selalu setia baca ffku, kasih feedback, dan pokoknya bikin aku tetap semangat untuk berkarya di ffn..

Ini benar-benar early birthday gift banget! Once again, thank you sooo much..

p.s ultahku tanggal 1 september #kode #mintadikasihkado #kadonyakjiatooshaja

p.s.s if u want to ask or just talk to me.. go to my askfm or you can PM me


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 : **My Way Home**

* * *

Misinya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Ia harus menangkap pria itu atau malah.. membunuhnya.

Sehun berlari menembus kerumunan yang terlibat baku tembak dengan satu sama lain. Beberapa kali, ia menembakkan senjatanya ke arah anak buah Chanyeol yang sedang mengincar nyawa setiap orang yang berniat menumbangkan bos mereka itu. Ia dapat mendengar suara tembakan dari segala arah. Ia dapat mendengar suara rintihan, teriakan dan tubuh kaku tak bernyawa yang ambruk jatuh ke lantai. Ia terus berlari dengan nafas terengah dan firasat buruk yang dari awal menyelimuti dirinyasemakin memuncak, memacu adrenalin yang mengebu-gebu di dalam dirinya. Hanya dua_ending _yang dapat dilihatnya dari misi ini: berhasil tapi tidak selamat atau gagal tapi selamat. Dan jika harus memilih pilihan terbaik dari kedua pilihan itu, tentunya, ia akan memilih pilihan kedua. Gagal tapi selamat.

Karena ia tahu dimana batasnya. Ia tahu kalau sangatlah mustahil menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Atau nyawa agen lainnya. Sehun menatap ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa agen yang dirinya kenal sejak dulu sedang melawan dengan sekuat tenaga mereka. Mereka membidikkan pistol mereka ke arah lawan dan ada beberapa yang sedang terlibat perkelahian fisik.

Sehun terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang justru membangunkan dirinya untuk bertindak lebih cepat timbul di dalam otaknya: Dimana Chanyeol berada?

Sehun kembali berlari menuju dua ruangan yang berada di sudut gudang. Ia berada dalam posisi siap menembak untuk agen yang bertugas untuk melindunginya bekerja dengan sangat baik di sekita dirinya. Mereka menjadi perisai yang mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya dalam posisi siaga. Jika, ada yang bermaksud untuk mengincar dirinya. Ia akan langsung menekan pelatuk pistol, merenggut nyawa orang itu dengan tangan serta pistolnya. Ia bukan berlaku sebagai Tuhan yang menentukan mana yang harus hidup dan mati. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap salah satu agen terbaik di divisi menembak yang jatuh ambruk ke lantai setelah sebuah peluru lawan menembus ke dalam dadanya. Sehun menanhan nafas. Ia segera menembakkan pistolnya ke arah anak buah Chanyeol yang sempat tersenyum puas.

Ketika, pria paruh baya itu ambruk ke tanah dengan peluru menembus keningnya dan mata terbelalak. Sehun tidak merasa puas sama sekali. Ia juga tidak merasa menang. Ia malah merasa.. kosong. Hatinya serasa membeku melihat tubuh-tubuh yang berbaring kaku tak bernyawa di permukaan lantai. Mata mereka terbuka lebar, menatap satu titik yang bahkan tidaklah nyata. Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka pikirkan sebelum ajal menjemput mereka.

Apakah mereka membayangkan istri mereka yang tengah menunggu mereka di rumah sambil memasak? Apakah mereka membayangkan seorang bocah entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang berlari menghampiri mereka dan memanggil mereka semua dengan sebuatan ayah?

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah sampai di sudut ruangan. Namun, anehnya, pikiran Sehun berada di luar sana. Memikirkan kehidupan para agen serta anak buah Chanyeol yang saling membunuh sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah pertarungan mereka. Mereka semua hanyalah orang-orang yang mau tidak mau terlibat ke dalam masalah. Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa korban dari semua ini? Mungkin, Sehun akan menjawab mereka semua. Karena, sungguh, apa yang mereka perjuangkan pada detik ini tidaklah sepadan dengan apa yang nantinya mereka dapatkan.

Sehun menggenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada sederetan rak buku, meja serta kursi di tengah ruangan dan Park Chanyeol yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Sehun membidikkan pistolnya ke arah dalang dari balik semua kekacauan ini. Ia tidak segan-segan menekan pelatuk apabila Chanyeol tidak mau bekerjasama dalam situasi ini.

"Aku tidak takut mati, Oh Sehun. Kematian justru adalah sesuatu yang kurindukan," kata Chanyeol seraya bangkit berdiri. "Lagipula, siapa juga yang ingin merindukan laki-laki mengerikan sepertiku?" pria itu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Menunjukkan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup oleh luka bakar.

Sehun hanya terdiam enggan untuk menjawab ataupun mengomentari dirinya. Ia tahu kalau hal semacam ini tidaklah cukup kuat untuk dijadikan satu alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk merenggut nyawa seseorang. Menurut Sehun, pria itu adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Kalau apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tetap akan memilih Jongin. Entah kecelakaan itu terjadi atau tidak, jikalau Baekhyun masih tetap hidup, Chanyeol tidak memiliki satu kesempatan pun untuk bersama dengan dirinya.

Dan mungkin juga, Sehun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Mereka tidak akan pernah terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Namun, setidaknya Jongin dapat bahagia. Meskipun, tidak bersama dengan dirinya.

Jika, hari ini dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi pada Jongin. Hal pertama yang ia harapkan bagi pemuda itu adalah: merelakannya.

"Kau tahu, apa rencanaku selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol seperti menantang.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?" balas Sehun sambil menyeringai. Pria itu tidak takut. Sama seperti Chanyeol, kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang menyeramkan baginya. Ia siap mati kapanpun ajal menjemputnya. Namun, bagian yang paling mengerikan dari kematian adalah meninggalkan Jongin. "Karena aku bisa membunuhmu, sebelum kau melakukannya,"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. Satu tangan berada di dalam saku celananya sementara yang satunya lagi bergerak bebas mengikuti alunan lagu yang awalnya terdengar samar tapi lama-lama semakin mengeras. Sehun melirik ke sudut ruangan mendapati ada dua speaker kecil yang sempat tidak disadarinya. "_This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten_," Chanyeol tidak terdengar seperti sedang menyanyi. Dia terdengar seperti membacakan syair lagu dan Sehun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi setelah ini.

"_This is your skyfall_, Sehun," kata Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak lebih bengis daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun merasa seperti dunianya berguncang. Ia dapat mendengar ledakan dari luar ruangan. Ia dapat merasakan langit-langit di atasnya meretak begitupun dengan tembok yang mengepung mereka. Buku-buku dari dalam rak berjatuhan. Dan ia yakin kalau sebentar lagi langit-langit di atasnya akan runtuh dan rak buku itu akan menimpah mereka.

Ledakan selanjutnya terdengar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan keributan macam apa yang terjadi di luar sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" teriak Sehun menuntut satu jawabannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Bajingan itu benar-benar tersenyum. Sekilas, Sehun dapat melihat satu kelegaan di dalam dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar psikopat yang terlalu pengecut untuk mati sendirian. "Ini adalah lagu bunuh diriku," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga. Jika, kau benar-benar ingin mati. Lakukanlah dengan tanganmu sendiri. Apa kau tahu kalau di luar ruangan ini ada puluhan orang yang berusaha keluar dari ruangan ini? Mengapa? Karena mereka tidak siap untuk mati!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib mereka semua. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah balas dendam. Dan kau, Oh Sehun, kau akan mati bersamaku," Chanyeol membuka kaos yang dikenakannya menunjukkan sebuah bom waktu yang menempel pada dadanya. 5 menit, dan sedang menghitung mundur. "Terlambat untuk kabur," gumam Chanyeol ketika Sehun berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun tertegun sejenak memperhatikan kondisi di hadapannya. Seluruh anak buah serta agen yang tersisa berlari mencari jalan keluar. Atap gudang itu runtuh dan ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang tertimpah tidak jauh darinya. Ia dapat melihat nyala api yang membakar gudang itu. Ia terus berhitung di dalam hatinya. Ia mulai berlari menuju pintu belakang gudang.

Jika, ia bisa sampai di sana. Ia dapat melompat ke dalam laut untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan.

_Satu-satunya jalan untuk kembali pada Jongin._

50 detik lagi, Sehun terus berhitung. Ia berlari mengikuti beberapa orang menuju pintu tampak begitu dekat di mata mereka semua. "Tolong!" Sehun mendengar rintihan seseorang. Ia berbalik mencari darimana sumber suara itu. Begitu dia menemukannya, dia langsung berlari mendekati orang itu dan membopongnya keluar.

Salah satu kaki pria itu tampak terluka parah. Mungkin, terkena ledakan atau tertimpah sesuatu. Sehun yakin kalau pria itu terpaksa kehilangan satu kakinya setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari tempat ini. Pria itu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada dirinya tetapi jika dilihat dari senyum lemah yang mengukir di wajahnya. Sehun berpikir kalau senyum itu lebihbaik daripada ucapan terima kasih.

Alunan lagu itu berhenti. Sehun kehilangan hitungan. Namun, ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari belakang sana. Sebelum, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang. Ledakan terakhir terdengar menjadi lagu bunuh diri yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Sehun melepaskan pria itu dan melemparnya keluar. Berharap ia dapat menyelamatkan pria itu. Dan juga berharap dirinya dapat selamat.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Tubuh Sehun melayang akibat ledakan selanjutnya yang sama sekali tidak berjeda. Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kosong. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kematian. Ledakan yang mengenai dirinya itu membuat sebagian darinya mati rasa. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun, selain hangatnya air laut.

Ia terjatuh. Semakin dalam, semakin sulit untuk bernafas, dirinya sesak. Ia mulai sulit untuk membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak. Otaknya seperti berhentik berfungsi. Dan seperti mimpi, ia melihat Jongin berada di sampingnya. Pria itu tampak pucat, matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya jatuh lebih cepat dari dirinya. Sehun berusaha menggapai tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menggapai sesuatu yang bahkan tidak nyata.

"_Sehun, aku mencintaimu," _

Berulang kali, Sehun mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya. Bisikan itu terdengar seperti lagu. Lagu yang tentu sangat disukainya. _"This is your skyfall, my dear,"_

Ia berhenti menggapai Jongin. Ia berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk menggapai Jongin yang semakin jauh darinya.

"_Goodbye_,"

Setelah itu, ia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi. Jongin seperti mati di dalam dirinya. Cinta mereka seperti ilusi. Dan saat itu juga, Sehun merasa kalau inilah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga sejak meninggalnya Sehun.

Jongin berdiri di depan makamnya dengan sebuket bunga di dalam pelukannya. Ia berlutut di samping makam Sehun lalu menaruh bunga mawar di atas makamnya. Matanya bengkak karena satu alasan yang sangat jelas. Pria itu menyentuh batu bercetak nama 'Oh Sehun' yang serasa begitu dingin pada jarinya. Air matanya kembali meleleh, mengalir jatuh tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang tidak pernah berhenti menghukum dirinya.

Selama tiga minggu ini, Jongin tidak pernah berhenti merindukan Sehun. Ia rindu melihat senyum menyebalkan pria itu. Ia rindu mendengar suaranya. Ia rindu merasakan kehadirannya. Ia rindu mendekap dan menciumnya. Ia begitu rindu sampai rasanya terlalu sakit.

"_I will always love you, you stupid asshole_," bisik Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Terkadang, ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan mengunjungi Sehun. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia selalu berakhir di sini setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Tidak ada yang dikerjakannya selain berlutut di samping makam Sehun lalu menangis atau memandangi makamnya saja dengan harapan semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

Jongin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju apartemen barunya. Setelah Sehun _pergi_, ia tidak bisa tinggal di apartemennya dengan tenang. Memori akan pria itu dan segala hal yang mereka lalui bersama hanya akan membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Terkadang, ia masih dapat merasakan Sehun di sekitar apartemennya. Terkadang, ia masih menantikan Sehun untuk pulang sehingga mereka bisa melewati hujan dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Terkadang, Jongin sengaja tertidur di kasur Sehun hanya untuk merasakan kehadirannya. Yang semakin hari, semakin nyata di dalam ilusinya. Namun, tidak di dunianya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering. Jongin merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan Iphone-nya itu. Raut mukanya berubah begitu mendapati nama Miranda tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia segera menerima panggilan wanita itu dengan bingung serta penasaran. "Halo?"

"Jongin, kita harus bertemu sekarang juga,"

Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak Miranda Kerr. Wanita keras kepala yang, entah bagaimana caranya, berakhir menjadi salah satu orang yang sangat mendukung dirinya setelah kepergian Sehun. Jongin dan Miranda memutuskan untuk bertemu di salah satu kafe favorit mereka di tengah kota. Kafe bernuansa _vintage_ itu bisa dibilang adalah _basecamp _bagi Miranda, Jongdae, LE, Taemin dan dirinya jika mereka ingin berkumpul bersama.

Jongin mendorong pintu kaca kafe dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan. Begitu, ia menemukan Miranda yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di pojok ruangan. Jongin segera menghampirinya.

Wanita itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari FBI dan bergabung dengan organisasi ayahnya. Katanya, Miranda tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea karena ia masih belum menyerah pada Sehun. Wanita itu berpikir kalau Sehun belum mati. Dia percaya kalau Sehun masih hidup dan sedang bersembunyi entah dimana sekarang. Terkadang, untuk menenangkan hati serta menyiksa dirinya, ia suka meminta Miranda untuk memberikan alasan mengapa wanita itu percaya kalau Sehun masih hidup.

"Hai, Miranda," sapanya lalu duduk di seberang Miranda.

Wanita itu tampak lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Jongin mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kebahagian Miranda akan berpengaruh pada dirinya. Tanpa membalas sapaannya, Miranda tiba-tiba berkata, "Sehun masih hidup."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan setelah ini. Apa ia harus tersenyum dan menganggap kalau wanita itu benar-benar gila atau malah meninju wajahnya?

"Otopsi yang dilakukan rumah sakit terhadap mayat Sehun. Ternyata, salah. Itu bukan Sehun. Mereka hanya memiliki kesamaan genetika atau entahlah. Intinya, itu bukan Sehun," Jongin terperangah karena berita mengejutkan Miranda. Untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa minggu ini, Jongin melihat seulas senyuman tulus tertarik di bibir Miranda. "Yang ada di dalam sana, bukan Sehun. Aku yakin Sehun masih hidup!"

Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, air mata Jongin mengalir jatuh. Namun, beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin masih tidak membuka mulutnya. Senyuman di bibir Miranda perlahan mengendur berganti menjadi tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Jongin terus menangis dan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa.

.

.

Pihak rumah sakit meminta maaf pada mereka semua. Pria yang berada di dalam _sana_ memang bukanlah Oh Sehun.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan Jongin tidak mendengar satu pun kabar baik menyangkut Sehun. Harapan yang sempat tumbuh di dalam dirinya kembali tertimbun oleh keputusasaan. Setiap malam, Jongin masih terbangun dan menangis dengan harapan kalau setelah itu Sehun akan kembali padanya lalu mendekap dirinya erat. Kemudian, pria itu akan embisikkan kata-kata yang sudah lama tidak terucap darinya. Pria itu akan mengecup keningnya dan mereka akan tertidur bersama sampai fajar datang.

Namun, kenyataannya Sehun sudah _pergi_ jauh. Ke suatu tempat yang mustahil untuk ditemukan olehnya. Ke suatu tempat yang lebihbaik daripada dunia ini. Mungkin, pria itu sudah bahagia di _sana_. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya bagi Jongin merelakan pria itu untuk pergi.

"Hei, apa kau sudah mulai berkencan lagi?" tanya Taemin pada suatu pagi. Pria itu membawa sebuah buket bunga dan menyerahkan puluhan bunga mawar itu padanya. "Tadi, ada yang mengantarkan bunga ini untukmu,"

Jongin yang awalnya sedang sibuk main CoC, melirik sebentar ke arah buket bunga itu lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ia segera membantah tuduhan Taemin. "Tidak. Mungkin, itu bunga dari orang iseng _or something_. Aku lagi seru _nih_,"

Taemin memutar matanya, kemudian beranjak pergi mencari vas bunga di suatu tempat. Setaunya, ia menyimpan satu vas bunga di dalam gudang. Ia menaruh sebuket bunga itu di atas meja nakas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar kertas yang terselip di dalamnya. "Eh," Taemin segera memungut kertas yang persis jatuh ke atas kakinya. Entah, ini satu pertanda atau bukan. Pria itu segera membaca tulisan rapi yang tersembunyi di balik kertas. "festival. Busan. Malam ini, jam delapan," bacanya dengan suara lantang.

Jongin yang sedang seru melawan salah satu kubu musuhnya segera berhenti memainkan game tersebut. Ia berbalik menghadap Taemin dengan mata terbelalak dan senyuman yang perlahan tertarik di sudut bibirnya. "Kau tahu darimana?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia kembali teringat akan 'kencan' pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya, ia pergi ke festival dan menaiki bianglala. Ia masih mengingat jelas tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat dan dekapan hangat pria itu ketika mereka berada di puncak bianglala.

"Hah?" Taemin tampak kebingungan. Membuat Jongin ikut memasang ekspresi yang sama. "Aku hanya membaca pesan yang ada di dalam bunga ini,"

Dan saat itu juga, Jongin tahu. Kalau, ia telah menemukan arah baginya untuk pulang.

.

.

Sebut dirinya gila, tapi ia harus memastikan kalau orang itu adalah Sehun atau bukan.

Jongin berkendara selama tiga jam lebih dan sampai di Busan sekitar pukul satu siang. Di bawah sinar mentari yang begitu terik, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sekitar tenda sirkus yang masih berdiri kokoh. Matanya memandang jauh ke arah bianglala yang merupakan wahana paling tinggi serta paling dekat dengan pantai Haeundae. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam area festival yang hanya dibatasi dengan palang besi. Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya melewati palang tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

Rasanya sangat aneh berjalan di dalam area yang seharusnya ramai ini dan melihatnya dalam keadaan _mati_. Tidak ada wahana yang bergerak, tidak ada anak kecil yang berlarian atau apapun yang mencirikan tempat ini sebagai salah satu tempat paling ramai di Busan. Ia melangkah melewati beberapa stand serta kedai yang menjual makanan manis. Matanya terpaku pada gambar gula-gula berwarna pink. Ia merindukan masa kecilnya. Jika saja, ia memiliki mesin waktu yang dapat membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Mungkin, ada begitu banyak hal yang dapat dirinya ubah.

Langkah Jongin terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik mendapati kalau wahana komedi putar itu bergerak tiba-tiba. Lampu-lampu yang menghias wahana itu berkedap-kedip serta kuda-kudaan yang berwarna-warni itu bergerak naik-turun.

"Hei," seperti dikejutkan lagi, Jongin refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mengenali suara itu. _Ia sangat mengenalinya._

"Kau mau main komedi putar?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin menggigit bibir guna menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Semua ini masih terasa seperti ilusi atau mimpi yang selama ini diharapkannya. Ini bahkan tidak terasa nyata lagi. Jongin mulai meragukan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak ingin terbangun dan mendapati kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi indahnya. "Kau nyata, kan?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Sehun masih memasang senyum di bibirnya. Pria itu mendekat padanya lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Membuktikan kalau sentuhan itu terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sekedar mimpi indahnya. Jongin tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Matanya terpaku pada Sehun yang balas menatapnya. Tersembunyi banyak hal yang dirinya anggap misteri di dalam mata Sehun. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk menuntut penjelasan dari Sehun. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tanpa perlu dirinya bertanya, Sehun seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Bisa dibilang, ini adalah keajaiban. Atau mungkin, ini semua berkat kecerdasanku," Sehun tertawa. _God, _Jongin sangat merindukan tawa renyah pria itu. "Jadi, tanpa kalian semua ketahui, aku meminta bantuan pada NISSK (National Intellegence Security of South Korea) sebagai _back-up_ dari misi. Dan saat aku terlempar ke dalam laut, mereka menyelamatkanku. Jadi, yah, mungkin ini adalah keajaiban,"

"Lalu-"

Sehun menaruh satu jari di bibirnya. Lalu, pria itu melanjutkan, "Sebagai balas budi, aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan di NIS. Dan salah satu syarat menjadi anggota NIS adalah menyembunyikan identitasku seolah-olah aku ini _lenyap_,"

Senyuman di bibir pria itu bahkan lebih cerah daripada mentari yang menyengat kulitnya. Apa yang sempat terasa seperti ilusi serta mimpi perlahan berubah menjadi kenyataan. Seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, Jongin melakukan satu hal yang selama ini diinginkannya. Ia mendekap tubuh Sehun erat dan tidak berniat melepaskan meski hanya sedetik saja. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara tengkuk leher Sehun dan menangis di sana.

"_Hey, I am here,_" bisik Sehun lalu mengecup daun telinganya. _"I'm right here beside me,"_

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya bersitatap dengan manik hitam mata Sehun. Seperti mimpinya, kedua tangan Sehun menangkup kedua sisi pipinya lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu," dan kemudian, mencium keningnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi. Aku bersumpah," janji pria itu padanya.

Jongin perlahan menarik seutas senyum di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang menundukkan kepala untuknya. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan sebelum akhirnya bertemu. Jongin perlu mengatakan hal ini padanya, "Meskipun, kau pergi lagi dariku. Aku tetap akan selalu menemukanmu,"

"_Why?" _tanya Sehun. Nafas pria itu menerpa wajahnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bertumbukan.

"_Because I will never forget my way to home,"_

Sehun kembali tersenyum sebelum mencium bibirnya. Mata Jongin perlahan terpejam, sedangkan tangannya mengalung pada leher Sehun. Bibir mereka bergerak seperti mencoba menuntaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam di dalam keduanya. Jongin membiarkan Sehun melumat bibirnya. Ia membiarkan pria itu menunjukkan seberapa rindunya dia padanya.

Di bawah teriknya mentari, Jongin hanya dapat merasakan panas tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya. Dan kali ini, ia tidak perlu lagi takut untuk terbangun serta mendapati semua ini hanyalah mimpinya.

Karena akhirnya, ia menemukan Sehun. Akhirnya, ia dapat kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

FINALLY! FINALLY! THE BODYGUARD AKHIRNYA SELESAII..

Aku kurang begitu suka sama ending ff ini karena aku ngetiknya nggak begitu fokus.. karena ada kakak aku yang diam-diam merhatiin dan baca.. OMFG fuck him lol

Anyways, thanks buat yang dukung fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir..

Special thanks buat 608 reviews, 167 favorites, 143 followers.. dan buat yang pm dan ask aku nanyain fanfic ini.. THANKS BUAT SUPPORT KALIAN MUAHH

I hope you like and enjoy this last chapter dehh

p.s if you want to ask something or just say anything to me.. just PM me or ask me on my askfm


End file.
